Las probabilidades del destino
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Clarke acaba de tener una pésima entrevista de trabajo en una ciudad completamente desconocida para ella y, sin conformarse, el destino ha logrado que pierda su vuelo dejandola varada en un aeropuerto practicamente vacio donde la única compañia es una joven de ojos verdes que ha decidido que aquel sería su último viaje a esa ciudad.
1. Las probabilidades del destino

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un AU, algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

* * *

 **Las probabilidades del destino.**

* * *

 **(Clarke 00:01):** Perdí el vuelo, Abby va a matarme.

 **(Raven 00:02):** No te preocupes por ella ;)

 **(Clarke 00:02):** ¡Raven!

 **(Raven 00:07):** Sabes que bromeo – no lo hago - ¿a qué hora sale el siguiente?

 **(Clarke 00:08):** A las 5 de la mañana, al parecer han retrasado el resto de los vuelos.

 **(Raven 00:15):** Busca en que entretenerte Clarkie, yo ya tengo asegurada una excelente noche XD

 **(Clarke 00:16):** ¡Aléjate de mi madre! Hablo en serio Raven

 **(Clarke 00:20):** Raven, más te vale que estés bromeando.

 **(Octavia 00:22):** Griffin, Raven me ha pedido que te diga que tu mamá está bien. Espero que tu vuelo sea agradable J

 **(Raven 00:22):** No te preocupes Clarke, dejaré energías para ti también XD

Justo cuando estaba por responderle a Octavia para pedirle que detuviera a Raven, su móvil le indico que quedaba poco menos de 5% de batería, lo que significaba que tenía exactamente dos minutos para conectarlo o quedarse incomunicada hasta llegar a casa.

No había planeado nada de esto. Desde extender su estadía en una ciudad que no era la suya hasta el punto en que perdió su transporte prácticamente con una hora de diferencia, eso no habría sido gran problema de no ser porque estaba en un sitio donde el clima no era tan predictivo y habían tenido que atrasar los vuelos subsecuentes por una tormenta que ni siquiera se situaba cerca. _Era el destino hablando._ No llevaba más que un pequeño bolso y un portafolio, en ninguno de ellos había guardado su cargador porque se suponía que estaría en casa para esa hora.

Se dirigió molesta a la sala de espera que indicaba su boleto. No era tan tarde, pero se encontraba prácticamente vacía, seguramente porque el resto de los pasajeros habían elegido ir a dormir a otro sitio más cómodo en lugar de morir de desesperación entre sillas hechas para torturar el cuerpo humano. No obstante, aun entre la tranquilidad de la sala había una joven mirando distraída por el ventanal la oscuridad que se extendía más allá de la pista de aterrizaje.

Clarke dejo caer sus pertenencias en la butaca a su lado, aun bastante molesta por la broma de Raven y su mala suerte. No reparo en que había demasiado espacio en todo el lugar y había decidido irse a sentar precisamente al lado de la joven por lo que en un momento de claridad intento no parecer tan borde como aparentaba.

"Lo siento, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?" le sonrió apenada cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto," contesto y segundos después volvió la mirada al horizonte no sin antes acomodarse un rebelde mechón de cabello y lamerse los labios mientras un inocente amago de sonrisa se plasmaba en ellos.

No supo exactamente que de toda aquella combinación fue lo que la atrajo más, pero le fue inevitable apartar la vista de la joven sin inspeccionarla por completo primero. Sus observaciones tempranas la hicieron concluir en que era absolutamente hermosa, la armonía entre el color castaño de su pelo y sus ojos verdes le hacían recordar a la naturaleza, sus facciones eran demasiado perfectas para sólo pasar la vista por ellas una sola ocasión. Clarke se sintió tonta por pensar en aquello, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió mirándola, parando únicamente para definir como _provocadoras_ a sus manos. Si pudiera, le hubiera pedido que dejara que las dibujara. Era la modelo ideal para esa parte de la anatomía tan difícil de representar en sobre un papel.

De un momento a otro se sintió incomoda, probablemente era porque la victima de su agresiva inspección estaba preguntándole con los ojos de que iba todo eso. Clarke sólo pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza de haber sido atrapada.

"¿Tendrás un cargador contigo?" señalo su móvil en un intento muy torpe de evadir su inquisitiva mirada.

"Si," fue lacónica respuesta mientras se volvía a su pequeña maleta de viaje y sacaba el objeto, "la única conexión aquí es esa" le señalo unos cuantos metros más allá de donde estaban. Clarke no puso atención a su indicación si no al simple ademan que la chica hizo con sus hermosas manos.

"Bueno, quizá pueda vivir un par de horas sin comunicarme" intento bromear Clarke, pero su interlocutora era un público difícil.

"Si lo requieres, puedo prestarte el mío" ofreció amablemente.

Clarke detuvo su mano en el aire mientras tomaba el cargador de las de la joven, entre sus ojos misteriosamente verdes- aunque podía verlos azules o incluso grises si se detenía más- y la tersa piel que fue capaz de tocar, sencillamente su cerebro tuvo un pequeño corte en el intercambio de información.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto la chica tras dos segundos de silencio en los que sus manos no se habían separado.

"Si, yo… ehm, no creo necesitar con verdadera urgencia comunicarme con nadie por ahora" se negó aún más torpemente a su ofrecimiento. Sus mejillas sólo tomaron más color cuando su compañera sólo asintió. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Clarke" su presentación era algo tardía pero no fue mal recibida.

"Lexa," le sonrió ella, "me preguntaba en que momento te presentarías, antes de pedirme un favor o después de terminar de desvestirme con los ojos" le guiño el ojo de forma divertida.

"Oh, no. Estaba viendo tus manos, no lo niego, pero…"

"Es una broma," se rio Lexa volviendo a acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja. "Sólo quería romper el hielo, llevo horas aquí y lo único entretenido que he encontrado es contar las luces en la pista"

Clarke la miro con recelo. Era una forma muy rara de pasar el tiempo, sobre todo cuando tienes un teléfono con carga y red inalámbrica.

"Soy una negada a la tecnología," confeso Lexa. "Me estás juzgando, lo veo en tu mirada"

"Claro que no" se negó por completo Clarke, pero sabía que era verdad. Raven siempre le decía que era demasiado transparente en las situaciones menos apropiadas. "Bueno, si un poco"

Lexa tuvo la amabilidad de regalarle una sonrisa para deshacerse de la tensión, pero todo lo que pudo ver Clarke fue como su comisura izquierda se elevaba primero antes de completar el gesto.

"Lo estás volviendo a hacer" señalo Lexa.

Clarke volvió a quedarse congelada observando esos detalles. Estaba cometiendo todos los errores que podían cometerse en situaciones como está.

"Creo que iré a conectar esto" dijo antes de levantarse y buscar la conexión que amablemente le había señalado para poder comunicarse con alguien que la ayudara a dejar de avergonzarse a sí misma frente a la mujer más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora.

"Esta justo ahí" le indico Lexa de nuevo.

"Gracias," y ahí, Clarke se tropezó con sus propios pies. Parecía que quería ridiculizarse de otra forma que no fuera sólo su actitud, pero Lexa fue lo suficientemente amable para no reírse y preguntarle si estaba bien. "Claro, son los zapatos."

Oh, Dios… si no fuera porque tenía su cargador y la chica no fuera tan atractiva, seguro se habría mudado de asiento, o inclusive de aeropuerto, dos frases atrás.

 **(Clarke 00:31):** ¡Raven!

 **(Raven 00:32):** Tranquila Griffin, tu mamá está a salvo… por ahora

 **(Clarke 00:32):** Necesito tu ayuda. Con una chica.

 **(Raven 00:33):** Pensé que lo tuyo con las chicas no volvería a pasar, olvida a tu mamá. Puedo empezar contigo.

 **(Clarke 00:35):** Esto es serio, dime qué hacer si todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora es observarla de forma que puede considerarse perturbadora y tropezarme frente ella.

 **(Raven 00:37):** Eres toda una romántica Clarke Griffin jajaja

 **(Raven 00:39):** El secreto, querida kouhai, es que no hay secreto, invítale un café y, sobre todo, deja de mirarla raro. Usa tus "encantos".

 **(Raven 00:40):** ¿Cómo es? Necesito detalles y tu mamá pregunta también.

 **(Clarke 00:41):** Por tercera vez, aléjate de mí mama.

 **(Clarke 00:42):** Es hermosa, y tiene una sonrisa abrumadora. Sus ojos son del color que desees, depende de tu perspectiva, pero pueden ser verdes o melancólicamente grises…

 **(Raven 00:45):** Esto va más allá de mis capacidades. Es una chica en un aeropuerto y está hablando contigo, creo que deberías preguntarle su destino antes de imaginarte casada y con hijos, Clarkie.

 **(Octavia 00:46):** ¡Has conocido a una chica! Espero que no hayas perdido el avión sólo para quedarte a charlar.

 **(Raven 00:46):** ¡Deja de hablar con nosotras y ve con ella!

 **(Raven 00:46):** Olvida eso, queremos detalles Griffin, mantennos al tanto.

Clarke dejo el móvil y decidió regresar con Lexa. Nada de lo que le habían dicho le ayudaba realmente, aunque pudo rescatar dos puntos importantes de su conversación con Raven.

"Espero que no se hayan preocupado," dijo Lexa cuando Clarke tomo asiento.

"Oh, no. Quizá estén vendiendo mis pertenencias por internet mientras hablamos" se río de su broma, pero Lexa no conocía a sus amigas. A decir verdad, no se conocían de otra cosa que no fuera el nombre, "¿Vienes de paso también?" señalo Clarke a su pequeño bolso de viaje.

"Si, visite a… una vieja _amiga_ " suspiro.

Clarke interpreto ese suspiro y la frase como Raven lo habría hecho: _vieja amiga igual a ex novia._

"¿A ti que te trae aquí?" añadió Lexa observando las dos cosas que Clarke llevaba consigo.

"Una muy mala entrevista de trabajo," indico con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza a su portafolio. "Soy diseñadora y artista en mis tiempos libres" sonrió mientras decía aquello, era la frase con la que su mamá solía definirla, "así que quise venir a probar suerte, pero terminé en un bar con un montón de gente y una negativa instantánea para el puesto" alzo los hombros. Ya no le parecía algo tan malo, "¿Tú también perdiste el avión o retrasaron tu vuelo?" pregunto en un cambio rápido de tema, sugerencia del criterio robado de Raven Reyes.

"Ninguna, me gusta viajar en horas que a nadie más le apetece. Es más tranquilo" confeso Lexa, "¿puedo ver tus dibujos?"

"Primero tendrías que invitarme un café" aquello salió inesperadamente de sus labios, tan pronto lo hubo dicho, sus mejillas le ardieron de la pena.

 _Esto no le pasaría a Raven nunca, por Dios, ¡no le pasaría a nadie!_

Lexa abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero era demasiado amable como para negarse de inmediato.

"Yo, estoy bromeando, puedes verlos sin necesidad de un café, es más tómalos son todos tuyos," añadió y puso el portafolio en las manos de Lexa. "Iré a ahogarme en lo primero que vea"

Lexa siguió escuchándola mientras decidía como proseguir ante toda la verborrea de Clarke, pero en sus labios estaba creciendo otro amago de una sonrisa. Era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero aquella rubia la estaba fascinando de una forma en la que nadie lo había hecho ese día.

"Puedes callarme cuando lo creas necesario," termino Clarke después de un pequeño discurso que más allá de embarazoso, le resulto adorable a Lexa. La chica no llevaba más de unos minutos de conocerla, pero estaba intentándolo con mucha fuerza.

"Es una pena que decidas guardar silencio justo cuando iba a decirte que el café de este sitio es estupendo," Lexa se levantó y le extendió la mano a Clarke. _¿Cuantas veces en la vida podía invitarle un café a una completa extraña a la mitad de la noche y que esto realmente te resultara intrigante?_

Clarke asió su mano dubitativa e imitándola se puso de pie, anonadada por su suerte.

"¿Estás segura? No quiero que pierdas la cuenta de las luces en la pista"

"Clarke…"

"Griffin" completo en un susurro ella aún más distraída por la forma en la que pronuncio su nombre. De un momento a otro su nombre pronunciado con aquella voz se convirtió en su sonido favorito.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?_

"Estoy segura de que las luces seguirán ahí cuando volvamos"

 _Oh, Dios, esta chica no pierde el tiempo._ Pensó Clarke internamente. Su plan improvisado no llegaba más lejos, necesitaba ayuda con más urgencia que antes.

"Tengo que ir por mi teléfono primero, no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo." Dijo apenada. Lexa asintió y Clarke fue a encontrarse con los consejos más raros de su vida en forma de mensajes.

 **(Raven 01:01)** Clarke, contesta. Hazlo por tu gente,

 **(Raven 01:02)** Espero que estés realmente ocupada como para no poder contestar

 **(Raven 01:02)** ¿Ya le preguntaste dónde vive? ¿Le gustan los gatos? Es una pregunta básica de supervivencia en este mundo hostil Clarkie.

 **(Raven 01:05)** Ni tu mamá ni yo creíamos que fueras una chica fácil, Griffin. Estamos decepcionadas.

 **(Raven 01:06)** Por Dios Griffin, espero que no estés avergonzándote a ti misma y a mis enseñanzas con ella.

 **(Clarke 01:10)** Estoy en problemas.

 **(Raven 01:11)** Ya hablamos de esto, las niñas no te pueden embarazar…

 **(Clarke 01:12)** Muy graciosa Raven. Ya le invité un café, creo, no lo sé

 **(Raven 01:12)** ¿Cómo no puedes saber si le invitaste un café?

 **(Clarke 01:12)** ¿ahora qué hago? Nunca he llegado tan lejos.

 **(Raven 01:012)** Haz lo que yo haría.

 **(Clarke 01:13)** Ya lo has dicho, no soy tan fácil.

 **(Raven 01:15)** Jaja Griffin, hilarante. Estás sola en esto y no se te ocurra llamarle a tu mamá. Ya está durmiendo.

Se preguntó porque seguía pidiéndole consejos a Raven cuando era obvio que terminaría burlándose de ella de alguna forma. Opto por silenciar el móvil, sabiendo que la chica no cedería tan fácil con sus comentarios mordaces. Quizá en otra ocasión le preguntaría a Octavia, después de todo ella había sido quien invito a salir a Lincoln y parecía llevarlo bastante bien.

Lexa ya estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa para dos en el rincón de esa pequeña cafetería abandonada en un aeropuerto a media noche. No era la típica cadena comercial y por eso le costó a Clarke encontrarla de inmediato, parecía cliente frecuente del sitio o quizá era Lexa quien parecía pertenecer en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera.

Estaba fascinada. Debía admitirlo.

Después de todo, cuántas veces en la vida puedes perder un vuelo y quedar varada en un aeropuerto donde la única compañía posible era aquella chica.

La respuesta fue un grito interno en la mente de Clarke y las posibilidades eran prácticamente nulas.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" pregunto tomando el respaldo de la silla libre.

"No," respondió Lexa automáticamente, "Estoy esperando a una chica rubia con unos ojos exasperantemente azules e intenciones misteriosas, temo que se ha perdido o tropezado en el camino"

"Muy graciosa" se río de mala gana Clarke, rindiéndose ante la sonrisa de Lexa de inmediato.

"Me tomé la libertad de escoger" comento Lexa, "un _borgia_ para ti, supuse que no eras chica de un solo sabor" acerco el café a Clarke.

"¿Eres experta en leer el tipo de café que toma la gente?"

"No, sólo me imagine que no querrías algo monótono para esta hora," ahí estaba de nuevo, esa inusual sonrisa que se originaba en la comisura izquierda y aquel mechón que necesitaba ser acomodado de nuevo.

No tuvo otra opción que probarlo para saber si Lexa no le había pedido una especie de brebaje asqueroso, fue una grata sorpresa encontrarse con una exquisita mezcla entre chocolate y café condimentado perfectamente con la canela y un ligero toque de naranja.

"No puedo decir que te hayas equivocado en elegir," reseño Clarke jugando una carta de indiferencia mientras veía como Lexa la miraba con expectación y daba un trago corto a su propio café. "¿Puedo saber qué haz pedido tú?"

"Expresso doble," revelo sencillamente, "Es la bebida perfecta para aquellos que peleamos con nuestros sueños"

"¿De qué sueños huyes precisamente?" pregunto Clarke de forma inocente deleitándose con la dulzura de su propio café.

"Prometiste que me mostrarías tus dibujos si te compraba un café," le recordó Lexa para evadir su pregunta.

"Creo que tengo otra petición antes," pronunció Clarke seriamente, pero Lexa fue incapaz de evitar reírse de su cara. Parecía que el cliché del bigote por la espuma del café no era tan equivocado y su distracción no lo suficientemente superficial.

"Sólo dilo," dijo entre risas Lexa. Sus ojos brillaban mucho más cuando el gesto los alcanzaba.

Clarke paso una servilleta por sus labios apenada, pero con determinación, "Nos depara una espera de horas aun, así que, si no te molesta…"

"Ya he aceptado Clarke," La forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre estaba por convertirse en su sonido favorito.

"¿Puedo dibujarte? Al menos tus manos, son fascinantes" soltó Clarke con un tono que podría resultarle inquietante a su compañera.

"Es la primera vez que me hacen ese cumplido," contesto Lexa.

"Lo siento, fue inapropiado"

"Inesperado quizá, pero lejos de ser inapropiado" le guiño el ojo Lexa.

Era el coqueteo más obvio al que podría haber aspirado, pero se las arregló para arruinarlo. Raven tenía razón, estaba dejando de lado cualquier impráctico consejo que le hubiera dado jamás.

Dio un sorbo corto a su café y le sonrió en respuesta mientras le extendía su portafolio a la joven con cierta renuencia. Por supuesto, olvido que no llevaban un orden y había añadido algunas de sus obras más atrevidas por recomendación de sus amigas, sólo por si su entrevistador le pedía que le mostrase algo un poco más _incitador_.

Casi se ahoga con el café cuando Lexa alzo ambas cejas sorprendida por el primer diseño que sacó Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de sólo decir: "Espero que no pretendas dibujarme como a una de tus chicas francesas" asevero con tono ligero, lo suficiente para que afirmara su negativa pero no tan grave como para descartar que era una broma.

Las mejillas de Clarke, en realidad todo su rostro fue atacado por un rubor más allá de lo normal. Quizá había roto un record esa noche. Era tanta su suerte con haberse encontrado con alguien como Lexa que el destino había decidido que todas sus interacciones serían bochornosas.

"Lo siento, no se suponía que tendrías que ver estos" se apresuró a decir mientras seleccionaba material más adecuado.

"Está bien, me gusta tu técnica y veo tu fascinación por dibujar manos" río Lexa, derrochando encanto cada vez que lo hacía. Paso sus dedos entre otros de sus trabajos, decidiendo que Clarke era una chica con talento y pasión. "Es una lástima que no hayan apreciado tu trabajo en la entrevista. Su perdida"

Una pequeña corriente recorrió la espalda de Clarke cuando escucho aquellas palabras. Por sus primeras impresiones, sabía que Lexa era demasiado amable para decir algo negativo, pero aquello había sonado tan genuino que no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en su estómago. Recordó el consejo de Raven, no precisamente el de no imaginarse con ella en un futuro- era algo tarde para ello-, y ataco con una serie de preguntas.

"¿Tú a que te dedicas?"

"A demostrar que la vida es algo más que sólo sobrevivir," respondió Lexa sin pensarlo mientras seguía distraída con sus dibujos. Clarke sólo pudo mirarla extrañada sin entender verdaderamente de que iba aquello, "Estudio leyes en mi tiempo libre" contesto de la misma forma en la que la rubia había presentado su trabajo.

"¿Qué te trae a esta ciudad precisamente?"

"Esa pregunta ya la formulaste y la conteste, lo recuerdo bien" dio otro trago a su café mirándola, casi retando a que continuara con sus preguntas.

"Si, lo siento, no suelo hacer esto a menudo" se disculpó Clarke. Raven la miraría con desaprobación si estuviera ahí.

"¿Qué exactamente? ¿preguntar cosas o coquetear con una chica a mitad de la noche en un aeropuerto casi vacío?" Definitivamente la chica era abogada. No se andaba con rodeos.

"¿Las dos?" dudo Clarke.

Lexa alzo una ceja.

Clarke sintió como si hubiera puesto una barrera con aquella respuesta y no estaba segura de cómo solucionarlo. Para bien o para mal, su teléfono empezó a vibrar en ese preciso instante y la persona que le llamaba era la única que podría haber esperado que le salvara de tan incómoda situación.

"Tengo que responder," se disculpó.

"No lo sientas."

Clarke se preguntó cómo es que aquella mujer podía arreglárselas para decir las palabras correctas.

"En serio, seguiré aquí cuando termines tu llamada," le insto cuando la artista dudo entre contestar o quedarse en su sitio.

" _Clarke Griffin, ¿por qué no contestas tus mensajes?_ " escucho la voz de Raven gritarle al otro lado de la línea.

"Porque estoy intentando sobrevivir a mis errores," le espeto. "No sé cómo demonios me he metido en esto"

" _Para empezar, ¿cómo es que una chica te detuvo en un aeropuerto Clarke?_ " la voz de Octavia se coló en la conversación.

"Hey, esto no lo planee. Sólo sucedió"

" _Estoy consciente de ello, Clarke no puede vivir el momento. Esta fue buena suerte_ " interrumpió Raven reflexionando un par de segundos, " _Demasiada suerte._ "

" _Coincido y compadezco a la chica desde ahora_ " añadió Octavia.

" _Concentrémonos, ¿ya le preguntaste si le gustan los gatos?_ "

"Claro Raven, voy a atacarla con un estereotipo. Ni siquiera sé si es gay…"

" _Clarke, cariño, ni siquiera sabes si tú eres gay_ " la observación de Raven era válida.

"Nylah…"

" _Nylah no conto, estabas molesta por Finn y ebria. MUY ebria._ " Señalo Octavia. La única con un poco de cordura en esa conversación tan extraña.

" _Finn no cuenta, es como un paso obligado en la vida estar con él_ " bromeo Raven, el asentimiento por Clarke y Octavia fue automático " _Averigua si es gay primero y partamos desde ahí_ "

"¿Cómo hago eso?" le pregunto Clarke desesperada.

" _Mira sus dedos, si el índice es más corto que el anular. Ya la tienes_ " dijo Octavia convencida.

Pero fue la pregunta de Raven la prueba definitiva, " _¿Ya te miro los pechos?_ "

"¡Raven!"

" _Concluyo que no. Ya tienes la forma de averiguarlo, ve y descubre si has encontrado a tu alma gemela Griffin._ " Le ordeno Raven con tono claro. " _Hazme sentir orgullosa._ "

" _No hagas nada que yo no haría_ " recomendó Octavia antes de despedirse.

Bueno, considerando que Octavia conoció a Lincoln de una forma bastante cuestionable, el límite estaba entre algo que Raven haría y aquello que O. evitaría… lo cual dejaba a Clarke con un amplio rango de posibilidades con Lexa esa noche.

Lexa iba por su segunda taza de café cuando Clarke volvió apenada. La llamada había sido suficiente para tranquilizarla, pero no para darle ideas de como proseguir así que decidió hacer algo que usualmente no hacia: Improvisar. Lo que podía ser traducido en dejar que Lexa dirigiera las cosas, lo hacía muy bien.

Lo único que hizo con doble intención fue retirarse la chaqueta que llevaba y sutilmente desabrochar un botón. Fue la primera vez en toda la noche que vio algo parecido a un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Lexa.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Si, sólo hace calor aquí" era una gran mentira, pero tampoco tenía el suficiente frío para resentirlo de momento.

"Te haré una pregunta directa Clarke,"

"Soy bisexual, bueno, en realidad estoy explorando mis opciones… no era esa tu pregunta, ¿verdad?" Lexa negó lentamente tras la pausa de Clarke. "¿En algún momento de la noche vas a callarme cuando diga algo inapropiado?"

"Y privarme de verte avergonzada, ¿cuán egoísta crees que puedo ser?" se río, "En realidad te iba a preguntar si habías pasado por este aeropuerto antes"

"No, es la primera vez que vengo aquí" aceptó Clarke.

"En ese caso, tienes que venir conmigo" la apresuro a tomarse lo que restaba del café y le cogió de la mano – otra vez- guiándola por un par de pasillos hasta que fueron capaces de encontrarse con unas escaleras. Por supuesto la puerta decía _Acceso restringido,_ pero eso no iba a interrumpir el aire de aventura con el que Lexa te impulsaba a ir tras ella.

Pasaron un par de pisos antes de llegar al verdadero destino. La gélida brisa del exterior golpeo a Clarke con fuerza, se arrepentía de haberse quitado la chaqueta en la cafetería, pero estaría loca si pretendía regresar por ella sólo por un poco de frío.

Lexa camino casi al final de la enorme terraza. No era un sitio mágico ni nada que se le pareciera, pero en sus ojos diviso cierta fascinación.

"Vaya…" comento Clarke sin entender nada.

Lexa regreso y la tomó por los hombros con cuidado, llevándola justo al lugar donde ella estuvo segundos antes. El cálido contacto con la piel de Lexa la hizo dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa, había sido agradable tener sus manos sobre ella. Agradeció por un momento la oscuridad porque seguro su rostro estaba al rojo vivo.

"Estas congelándote, ten" Lexa se quitó su propio abrigo y se lo extendió a Clarke con decisión. En realidad, con bastante autoridad.

"No es necesario, puedo soportarlo…" quiso decir, pero Lexa ya la había obligado a introducir ambos brazos. Era una mujer que no aceptaría un _no_ por respuesta, "Ok, bien." Pudo decir después de someterse voluntariamente a su imposición.

Estaba preparada para muchas cosas después de que su vuelo fuera cancelado, pero nunca para padecer tan buena suerte en una sola noche. No pensó que terminaría hablando con una extraña que le resultaría tan atractiva, mucho menos el consecuente café y ahora esta pequeña aventura en la azotea de un aeropuerto en una ciudad completamente desconocida.

En serio, ¿ _cuáles era las posibilidades de que todo aquello pasara?_

Mientras su mente volaba entre cálculos y probabilidades. Lexa pensaba en causas y consecuencias. Había prometido que ese sería el último año que volvería a visitarla, quería empezar de nuevo. Decidió ir por última vez a despedirse, sabía que sería una noche insufrible porque tras tomar el vuelo estaría diciendo adiós definitivamente.

No obstante, su noche cambio cuando una pequeña rubia muy molesta decidió sentarse justo a su lado poco después de que Lexa optó por disfrutar de los pequeños detalles que había descubierto en aquel solitario sitio a través de los años en cada visita. No le habría resultado tan encantadora de no haber sido por su actitud, pudo sólo sentarse y guardar silencio, pero decidió sentarse y volver cada segundo un completo deleite para su sentido de humor.

Aquel año era el último que iba, aquel era el último vuelo que tomaba a esa ciudad y, aun así _, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades?_

"Descubrí este sitio un par de años atrás," dijo por fin Lexa. Clarke sólo esperaba una explicación para que la hiciera pasar por el frío, "Si esperas lo suficiente puede sorprenderte" le dijo mirando entre la oscuridad donde las luces de la pista se perdían, pero segundos después regresaban. Era un vaivén, un pequeño espectáculo alzándose entre la calma del lugar. "Además, el amanecer se ve estupendo desde aquí" señalo Lexa.

Clarke se escandalizo pensando en que la mantendría ahí por tanto tiempo.

"Pero creo que la verdadera razón por la que te traje aquí era para estar completamente solas" comento Lexa sonriendo con cierta timidez.

Clarke no supo cómo interpretar sus palabras, pero fue muy consciente de que su boca quedo completamente seca cuando escucho la palabra: _solas._

"¿Te gustan los gatos?" pregunto de la nada.

"¿Qué?" Lexa rio desconcertada.

"Lo siento, no sé de dónde vino esa pregunta" se disculpó Clarke.

"Personalmente me gustan más los perros, pero jamás descartaría otras opciones para mascotas" contesto Lexa para restarle toda la importancia a su pregunta.

"A mí también me gustan más los perros," añadió la rubia sonriendo.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el silencio que surgió. Clarke aún estaba desconcertada por todos los matices que había en sus pupilas, eran fácilmente los ojos más inusualmente bonitos que había tenido la suerte de mirar en toda su vida.

Por su parte, Lexa se atrevió a perderse en los tiernos ojos azules de Clarke, había algo en ellos que la fascinaban, no sabía si era su brillo eterno o la alegría que no dejaba de llegar a ellos cada momento. Era como observar una sonrisa eterna en ellos. Sabía que, de darse una oportunidad, podría perderse con gusto en ellos y dejarse embargar por esas emociones también. Hacía años que no sentía algo así al reflejarse en unos ojos y, por alguna extraña razón, aquella hermosa joven que en un principio sólo le hipnotizo, ahora estaba generando cierta calidez en su pecho.

"En serio moriría por dibujarte," se aventuró a confesar Clarke. "Y creo que es una gran hora para llevarlo a cabo"

Lexa asintió en silencio y se dirigieron a la sala de espera que había originado aquel inesperado encuentro. Clarke no era una chica que perdiera el tiempo, tan pronto pudo poner sus manos en una hoja en blanco y un lápiz se perdió en trazos delgados que llevaron a plasmar rápidamente detalles del rostro de su objeto de atracción.

"¿Eres consciente de tu rostro cuando dibujas?" preguntó Lexa. "Porque tus labios parecen dispuestos para proporcionarte un suspiro robado en cualquier segundo"

Clarke se sonrojo. "Y lo están" declaro sin reparos, "al menos por ahora"

Lexa hizo un amago de sonrisa mordiéndose un labio para limitar el gesto y prosiguió a entretener a la artista con otra pregunta: "Dime, _Clarke_ , ¿Qué te gusta más el atardecer o el amanecer?"

"Ehm… ¿el atardecer?" dijo distraída.

"No lo has considerado siquiera, _Clarke_ " riño Lexa.

"Creo que es romántico," encogió los hombros Clarke. "Deberías iluminarme con tu respuesta" la reto.

"Prefiero el amanecer," respondió ella deteniéndose sólo un instante para justificar su respuesta, "Muchos eventos trascendentales se dan por la noche, creo que visualizar la primera luz del día ayuda a esclarecer que son reales y, con suerte, perpetuos"

"¿Puedo cambiar mi respuesta?" comento Clarke tras escuchar las palabras de la futura abogada, pero sólo recibió una sonrisa en respuesta. "Creo que necesitaré otro favor de tu parte" observo, cambiando de tema porque sus ilusiones comenzaban a incrementarse, "¿podría tomarte una foto? No creo poder terminar mi obra maestra sin tener los exactos colores y, no vengo del todo preparada para hacerte justicia sólo con carboncillo" confeso apenada.

"A estas alturas, creo que me es imposible decirte que no, Clarke" expreso a su vez Lexa, "Pero a mis manos no. No sé qué ideas raras traigas en mente" la rubia sólo negó con la cabeza divertida.

Tuvo que ponerse de pie para tomar los mejores planos de Lexa, tenía una línea mandibular perfecta, tanto que haría llorar a muchos si admiraban el conjunto de sus bellos rasgos faciales. En el caso de Clarke sólo la hacían perder por segundos enteros la sinapsis entre sus neuronas, pero quién era Lexa para sacarla de su embelesamiento, ¿no?

"Tendré que sacar una de tu ojo, ¿te molestaría?"

"Claro que no,"

Clarke se acercó más allá de lo prudente para enfocar adecuadamente la pupila de Lexa, en un punto pudo sentir la respiración de la morena sobre la piel de sus propias manos. Estaba tan cerca que, en lugar de enfocar sus ojos, no pudo evitar mirar sus labios y preguntarse si aún podría degustar el sabor a café en ellos. No parecía que Lexa pensara diferente por la forma en la que no perdía de vista los de Clarke.

El móvil ya no estaba en medio de sus rostros, sólo había una mirada demasiada intensa y un magnetismo casi imposible de ignorar. Clarke ya había acortado todo el camino que podía, sólo faltaba que Lexa completara esos centímetros que las mantenían alejadas y estaba haciéndolo… cuando el celular de Clarke comenzó a vibrar como loco.

El hechizo se rompió en ese mismo segundo. Lexa se aclaró la garganta un poco incomoda y Clarke juro que mataría a quien se le hubiera ocurrido llamar en ese momento, y no lo decía en vano, si la pantalla decía Raven, la chica tendría contados los días sobre ese planeta.

"Maldita sea Rae, eres muy inoportuna." Reprendió Clarke contestando automáticamente la llamada.

" _Imagina mi sorpresa cuando he llamado a tu apartamento y Octavia me ha dicho que te quedaste atrapada en el aeropuerto_ ," la voz de su mamá resonó al otro lado de la línea. " _Podrías haberme avisado Clarke, esta clase de irresponsabilidad no la esperaba de ti_ "

"Lo siento, lo olvide por completo" se disculpó bajando su tono completamente avergonzada.

" _Lo peor ha sido cuando Raven me dijo que perdiste el vuelo por una chica, ¿es en serio Clarke?_ " su cara debió ser un verdadero poema ya que hasta Lexa la miro preocupada.

Lexa no pudo ocultar su decepción cuando aquel infernal aparato interrumpió algo que había estado esperando desde que Clarke se sentó a su lado y que ni siquiera sabía que deseaba tanto. Pero tuvo oportunidad para observar el dibujo en el que la rubia estaba trabajando antes de que todo aquello sucediera.

Podría decirlo con una somera exploración por sus otros trabajos, Clarke era talentosa. Pero ese trabajo sobrepasaba lo que muchos podían hacer en una sala de espera con una iluminación que dejaba a desear muchísimo y una modelo que no dejaba de moverse incitando los sonrojos de su autora. Si así era como Clarke la percibía, se declaraba completa y absolutamente intrigada para descubrir de que otra forma la veía la rubia.

Mientras Clarke seguía discutiendo con alguien por el teléfono Lexa escribió un pequeño mensaje en el margen de su dibujo. Había sido una velada estupenda, pero debía aceptar que estaba por llegar a su fin, en menos de una hora su vuelo salía y aquella perfecta extraña volvía a ser sólo eso. Aunque la aventura había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo y estaría agradecida con la oportunidad de, al menos, haberle conocido.

La pequeña sala de espera empezó a tener más afluencia de viajeros madrugadores. El anonimato y la privacidad que habían estado compartiendo se fugó sin que Lexa ni Clarke se dieran cuenta.

"Raven exagero, perdí el vuelo porque la gente del trabajo me invito una copa tras la entrevista,"

" _Entonces, ¿perdiste tu vuelo por irte a beber?_ "

"¡No! El tiempo aquí es impredecible, retrasaron mi vuelo…"

" _Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto cuando regreses sana y salva, tengo que regresar a trabajar_ " finalizo Abby, " _No creas que lo olvidaré_ "

"Te llamaré en cuanto aterrice, ¿está bien?" prometió, "algo más antes de colgar, ¿Raven te ha dicho algo raro?"

" _No, deberías ser un poco más como ella Clarke, al menos sabe lo que quiere_ " y dicho esto la llamada finalizo.

Era el momento de Clarke de reñir a Raven por delatarla ante su madre, pero se encontró con más de doscientos mensajes en su bandeja de entrada esperando más detalles sobre la misteriosa chica que la tenía embrujada.

 **(Raven 03:20)** Te lo digo ya Clarke, quiero estar en la boda.

 **(Raven 03:25)** No puedo creer que no te dignaras a enviarme nunca una foto Griffin, te la pedí hace 20 mensajes. Por cierto, tu mamá llamo preocupada…

 **(Octavia 03:40)** Rae al fin se durmió. Ten un excelente vuelo.

Para responder a la insistencia de Raven, pero presumir su suerte, Clarke envió una de sus bien logradas fotografías al grupo que compartía con ambas por mensaje y guardo el móvil.

Te volviste a sentar al lado de Lexa justo como la primera vez hacia horas atrás. Ya había más gente esperando por su vuelo, definitivamente la magia de la noche había pasado.

"¿Todo bien?" te pregunto.

"Lo vendieron todo" bromeaste y por primera vez se río de tu broma.

Segundos después empezaron a notificar cuales vuelos saldrían empezarían a ser transbordados en los siguientes minutos, el tuyo fue el primero.

"Me la he pasado muy bien," confesaste en un susurro.

"Ha sido una experiencia fuera de cualquier expectativa," coincidió Lexa, "Nunca fue tan placentero conocer a alguien a mitad de la noche en un aeropuerto abandonado, invitarle un café y ser dibujada en el transcurso" sonrió. Clarke sintió un nudo en el estómago.

"Si, cuáles son las probabilidades, ¿cierto?"

Lexa se mostró sorprendida con tu elección de palabras, "Cierto"

Compartieron una mirada aún más íntima de cualquiera en toda la noche y fue cuando Clarke recordó que llevaba el abrigo de Lexa y el suyo había sido abandonado en la pequeña cafetería.

"Oh, diablos, lo había olvidado" le regreso la chaqueta a Lexa apenada por no poder embriagarse una vez más con su aroma sin verse demasiado intensa. "Debo volver por la mía,"

En ese momento vocearon el primer vuelo de la mañana, Clarke estaba tan perdida en la idea de ir a recuperar su abrigo que no puso atención ni a la notificación ni a la pregunta de Lexa.

"Están llamando a mi vuelo… Sabes, hay algo que no te he preguntado en toda la noche" expuso Lexa, "¿Cuál es tu destino?"

Pero Clarke se había ido en búsqueda de su prenda creyendo que tendría suficiente tiempo y Lexa no había escuchado que iría a buscarlo por atender al llamado para subir a su avión. Se vio muy decepcionada cuando la rubia desapareció entre la gente que estaba llegando, la chica había dejado su portafolio abandonado a su lado, quizá con la esperanza de volver y encontrarlos a ambos aun ahí.

Lexa lo inspecciono esperando que contuviera los datos de Clarke o algo que pudiera ayudarla a localizarla, pero no tuvo suerte.

Escucho el último llamado de su vuelo y tuvo que aceptar su derrota.

* * *

"Hola, hace unas horas deje una chaqueta en la pequeña mesa de allá" se acercó Clarke a la chica que atendía la cafetería.

"Eres la chica que estaba con Lexa, ¿no? ¿la chica del borgia?" pregunto y Clarke asintió. "Es una gran persona, es una lástima que haya decidido que esta ciudad ya no sería su destino favorito" comento desilusionada, "hablar con ella es un deleite"

"¿Cómo sabes que ya no volverá?"

"Ella me lo dijo un par de horas antes de venir contigo por un café. Era mi cliente esporádica favorita" señalo con nostalgia, extendiéndole la prenda. "que tengan un excelente vuelo"

Tan pronto te diste la vuelta y empezaste a correr de regreso a la sala de espera recibiste un mensaje de Raven, quien aparentemente había despertado ya.

 **(Raven 04:57)** Escúchame bien- o léeme con detalle, lo que prefieras- eres una maldita con suerte. Esa clase de chicas no suelen estar ahí para que alguien como tú las conozca. Más te vale y lo digo muy en serio, que al menos hayas conseguido su número telefónico Clarke Griffin.

 **(Raven 04:57)** Y si lo tienes, es mejor que me lo pases porque tú no la mereces :P

Clarke lejos de enojarse le dio la razón por primera vez a Raven en mucho tiempo.

" _Pasajeros del vuelo 214, puerta 2_ " llamaron por el altavoz.

Demonios, era su vuelo.

Clarke prácticamente corrió, esperaba despedirse de Lexa y hacer caso del único consejo útil de Raven pero tan pronto llego a su sitio y se encontró con asiento vacio y sus cosas ausentes sintió como el corazón se subía a su garganta.

No le había preguntado su destino.

No le había preguntado su apellido.

No le había preguntado su número.

Y no sabía prácticamente nada de ella…

Se había dedicado a disfrutar de su compañía e inventarse un futuro ficticio a su lado que había olvidado por completo obtener los datos que podrían haberlo hecho real. Se sentó derrotada en la silla que ella había ocupado la primera vez que la vio. Odiaba su suerte con más intensidad ahora que nunca.

"¿Es usted Clarke Griffin?" un pasajero de otro vuelo se acercó a ella. "Una señorita me pidió que si veía volver a una rubia con ojos azules demasiado atractiva para creerse posible, le entregara esto. Sus palabras textuales" se aseguró de aclarar dado que su esposa estaba detrás de él.

"Gracias" dijo Clarke tomando su portafolio, lo hizo de una forma tan torpe que su último dibujo resbalo de él. Fue una bofetada de su mala suerte cuando se percató que era el retrato de Lexa.

Lo recogió de mala gana, ofuscada por la frustración de haber perdido su oportunidad, pero no bien lo miro cuando percibió que había algo extraño en su trabajo. En la esquina inferior derecha había seis palabras escritas con una letra que no era la suya.

 _Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar._

Esa frase no pudo sólo ser escogida al azar.

" _Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 214, transbordar por la puerta 2_ "

 **(Clarke 05:00)** La he perdido.

 **(Raven 05:01)** Sólo tenías un trabajo Clarke, ¡Sólo un trabajo!

 **(Octavia 05:02)** Regresa a casa Clarke.

 **(Raven 05:02)** Tenemos la fotografía Clarkie, podemos hacer magia con ella. Operación: Buscando el alma gemela de Clarke Griffin empieza oficialmente cuando llegues.

 **(Clarke 05:05)** Gracias chicas. Nos vemos pronto.

Camino con poco animo hasta la puerta 2 donde la esperaba el vuelo que había perdido la noche anterior. La azafata fue muy amable a pesar de que ella era la última en subir al avión y los había retrasado algunos minutos.

"Bienvenida" le regreso su boleto y la dejo pasar.

Apenas puso atención por donde caminaba. Estaba realmente molesta consigo misma, había terminado la noche como la había empezado y no dejo de parecerle irónico. Llego a su asiento asignado de muy mal humor, sentándose de mala gana y sin considerar a la pasajera a su lado.

"Deberíamos cambiar la forma en la que te acercas a mí"

Clarke levanto la mirada incrédula y se encontró con esos perfectos ojos verdes sonriéndole.

 _En serio, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que eso pasara justo cuando el amanecer las alcanzaba?_

* * *

 _Nota de autor:  
_ La idea original era en una estación de trenes, sacada de otro de mis fanfictions de otro fandom pero decidí alterarlo y jugar un poco con la trama. Fue escrito durante la semana previa al episodio 316 de la serie como terapia de evasión y no fue hasta ahora que pude terminarlo.

Gracias por pasar y leer.


	2. ¿Casualidad o destino?

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un **AU** , algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas **(OoC)** un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

 **Dedicatoria y agradecimiento especial _reiterado_** a mi beta reader _GabySantosOjeda_ (twitter) por su paciencia al leer y editar los errores que voy dejando en la historia.

* * *

 **Casualidad o destino.  
**

* * *

"Necesito saber tu nombre completo, celular, incluso tu tipo de sangre por si acaso. Lo siento, no puedo correr riesgos de nuevo" demandó Clarke tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

"Un gusto verte de nuevo Clarke" la saludó Lexa ocultando demasiado bien su alegría de que aquella extraña resultara su compañera de vuelo. "Alexandra Woods, mi número está escrito tras tu dibujo, soy AB negativo, y como dato extra, soltera" la comisura izquierda se alzó coquetamente.

"¿Escribiste tu número en mi dibujo?" fue lo único que Clarke rescató, provocando que Lexa rodara discretamente los ojos.

Ignorando los gestos de la castaña, Clarke se hizo del dibujo, leyendo de nueva cuenta el pequeño mensaje y emocionándose. Después de todo Lexa no había sido tan torpe como ella. Dio la vuelta a la hoja y ahí estaban escritos con su perfecta letra los únicos números que podrían haberle hecho morir de felicidad. "¿Cómo estabas segura de que lo vería?"

"Supongo que confié un poco en el destino," encogió sus hombros sin pensarlo mucho, "Lo ha hecho perfectamente hasta ahora"

El vuelo paso tan rápido como la noche mientras se miraban mutuamente respondiendo las mil preguntas que tenían la una de la otra. Antes de darse cuenta, tuvieron que dejar el avión y encontrarse con una verdadera despedida.

"Nos vemos pronto, _Clarke_ Griffin" dijo Lexa Woods sonriéndole cálidamente a Clarke, porque sabía que lo harían.

"¿Ese encuentro podría ser hoy por la tarde?," preguntó Clarke con cierta esperanza.

"Sólo si encuentras un asiento libre a mi lado" le guiñó el ojo Lexa, a pesar de haber pasado horas juntas, aun la miraba como un misterio que anhelaba empezar a descubrir. Le tomó la mano una última vez y no la soltó hasta que decidió que era momento de irse y dejar obrar a las probabilidades de nuevo.

Clarke la miró hasta que su cabello castaño ya no fue fácil de ubicar entre la marea de personas que cubrían las salidas. Tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos desde la garganta hasta el estómago, por una parte, no creía que tuviera la suerte de haber conocido a alguien tan especial como Lexa en la peor de las circunstancias imaginables; por otro lado, era mucho más increíble que estuviera interesada precisamente en ella tras sólo unas horas de conocerla y, si terminaba la lista de todo lo que no había empezado a asimilar, tenía su número sano y salvo en su portafolio asegurando su encuentro futuro.

Sólo por si acaso, verificó que siguiera ahí antes de hacer su propio camino a la salida.

* * *

Mientras caminaba con la mente en las nubes, fue sacada de su equilibrio cuando tomaron sus hombros con una decisión que le pareció demasiado familiar como para sólo haberla sentido una vez antes.

"Hay algo que no puedo esperar hasta que el destino lo haga por mí," escuchó vagamente.

Clarke no fue capaz de entender sus palabras cuando sintió como le robaba aquel suspiro prometido. Fue muy difícil para ella recordar como respirar cuando sus labios dejaron libres a los suyos con un sabor completamente inefable sobre ellos.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, _Clarke_ "

"Hey, no. No puedes venir y hacerme esto para solo desaparecer de nuevo," reclamó Clarke haciendo que Lexa se detuviera sobre sus pasos. "Al menos no antes de que esto quede en empate" sus labios se encontraron nuevamente con aquella pieza faltante en su alma, Lexa respondió el beso con la misma intensidad rodeando a la rubia con sus brazos.

"Supongo que podemos ver a donde más nos lleva el destino," interrumpió Lexa un momento para respirar.

"Cállate" exigió Clarke y Lexa obedeció complacida.

* * *

Se arrepentiría de haber arrojado las llaves al azar más tarde, pero en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que sus labios sabían a esperanza. Si, aunque sonara así de cursi y estúpido. Porque así se sentía en ese momento, llevando aquella sonrisa tonta prácticamente esculpida en su rostro. Había pasado todo el transcurso del aeropuerto a su departamento tocando sus labios sin creerlo, esa pequeña proporción de piel estuvo en contacto con la piel de una chica cuyas probabilidades de conocer no alcanzaban lógica alguna.

"Bien, ya has llegado" escuchó gritar a Raven desde la pequeña sala. "Te alegrará saber que he creado a un algoritmo para encontrar a la futura señora Reyes con lo poco que tenemos"

"No es necesario," contestó Clarke ensimismada en sus divagaciones absurdas encontrándose con ella.

"Oh, no Griffin. Use neuronas que podría haber utilizado para formular el proyecto que me dé un premio Nobel para hacerte encontrar a nuestra alma gemela, tu pesimismo habitual no va a arruinar nuestras posibilidades" refunfuñó Raven tecleando algo en su ordenador sin prestar la mínima atención a la cara de idiota de Clarke.

"Te ves terrible," dijo como saludo Octavia cuando apareció.

"Buen día a ti también," respondió Clarke distraídamente.

"Por favor, debes hacer algo con ella" indicó Octavia haciendo una seña hacia Raven. "Está peor que cuando descifro cómo funcionaba Tinder y lo altero para hacer _match_ con todas"

Era tan raro ver su intervención en vivo y no sólo por teléfono que Clarke se sintió aún más extraña.

"Guarda silencio O." gruñó Raven para después dirigirse a la rubia "Suelta todo lo que sabes, Griffin"

"Se llama Lexa Woods, estudia leyes, no le gusta viajar en horarios apropiados, su café favorito es el americano, prefiere el amanecer sobre el atardecer, su grupo sanguíneo es el AB negativo" empezó a decir Clarke dejando que su risita tonta interrumpiera su discurso, "es una negada a la tecnología y no le disgustan los gatos..."

"Gran trabajo Clarke," la felicitó Octavia, "eres una acosadora profesional."

"Puedo ignorar que sea una negada a la tecnología" comentó Raven pensativa, "sigue siendo un espécimen completamente inusual"

"Y viene esta noche a cenar, así que necesito que ustedes desaparezcan antes" les avisó Clarke.

"¿La encontraste?" preguntaron al unísono Raven y Octavia.

"No, si... ella sólo estaba ahí"dijo dubitativa.

"Vaya suerte Griffin, te detesto. ¿Has oído bien? Nunca nadie ha sido tan afortunada" se quejó Raven.

"¿Qué probabilidades había de todo esto?" la curiosidad de Octavia fue expuesta.

"¡Ninguna!" renegó Raven, "Al menos no tratándose de Clarke"

"Supéralo Raven y alégrate por ella," la reprendió como lo habría hecho una madre, "y borra tu aplicación cuyo único propósito es acosar a desconocidos"

Raven tomó su ordenador mientras seguía mirando con recelo a Clarke, convencida de que la rubia gozaba de una suerte fuera de este mundo. "Científicamente hablando Clarke, eres una desgraciada con suerte. Así que no lo arruines" y desapareció camino a su habitación cambiando el gesto de su rostro por uno de alivio.

Por fin la amargura de Clarke Griffin había encontrado cura y respondía a un nombre de cuatro letras.

* * *

Lexa depositó sus llaves en la mesita dispuesta al lado de la puerta. Se quitó su abrigo y lo colgó en el armario cercano a la entrada, dejando su pequeña maleta de viaje también ahí. Intentaba mantener sus emociones bajo control y asimilar que lo acontecido durante la noche anterior había sido real y no un invento de su imaginación.

"¿Anya?" llamó.

"Llegas tarde," le contestó su hermana desde la cocina apenas a unos pasos de donde se encontraba Lexa, "tengo tu desayuno favorito listo desde hace horas" dijo saliendo con una taza con café recientemente recalentado.

Anya Woods miró a su hermana desconcertada. Hacía años la veía ir a visitar a su _vieja amiga_ \- como a ella le gustaba llamarla- se quedaba unas horas y la visitaba durante la siguiente semana, presentandose puntualmente en su puerta con un semblante sombrío y deprimente. Cuando le dijo que aquel sería su último vuelo para visitar a Costia, sintió un alivio inhumano porque sabía que su corazón por fin empezaría a sanar y que jamás tendría que volver a ver como regresaba y se escondía en su antigua habitación torturándose por algo que no había sido su culpa.

Por supuesto los años la hicieron adoptar una rutina para ese día en específico. Primero era ofrecerle un desayuno hecho por ella y obligarla a entretener su mente en algo más positivo como una tarde de películas, algún libro obscenamente optimista o incluso la instaba a que estudiara para algún examen que tuviera cercano. A veces, cuando realmente la veía mal, solía regalarle una vela de edición especial en forma de broma y lograba sacarle una triste sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Anya Woods estaba preparada para todo, incluso se había puesto la blusa que menos le gustaba por si debía ser un pañuelo humano, pero jamás contempló entre todos los escenarios posibles, observar aquella risita tonta revolotear en el rostro de su hermana.

"Esta no es la reacción que esperaba de ti, Alexandra. ¿Qué paso?" le dijo directamente, como acostumbraba.

"¿Es tan extraño que sonría?" le preguntó Lexa discretamente indignada.

"Siendo sincera. Si, lo es."

Lexa dejó salir un suspiro que no tenía nada que ver con la insistencia de Anya por frustrar su alegría, era el típico escape de aire que indica más la ausencia de una persona que una emoción.

"He conocido a alguien" confesó Lexa restándole importancia.

Anya levantó una ceja, aun sin entender. "¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Hablé por telefóno ayer contigo y..."

"En el aeropuerto, fue una casualidad bastante interesante" respondió Lexa.

"Déjame ver si comprendo, ¿fuiste a despedirte de Costia porque ya no soportabas seguir atada a su recuerdo y terminaste conociendo a alguien precisamente después de eso?," Lexa lo considero un instante y asintió, "Por Dios, esa chica sí que te amaba"

"Tú no crees en esas cosas Anya" expresó Lexa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades Alexandra?" insistió Anya.

"¿Estás diciendo que Costia puso a Clarke en mi vida?" la simple idea le pareció ridícula a Lexa.

"Tienes razón, yo no creo en estas cosas" replico Anya arrugando el entrecejo. "Debo irme a la oficina para verificar con Titus algunos detalles, pero estaré aquí para la cena... salvo que tengas otros planes" añadió tras ver el rostro evasivo de Lexa.

"Te lo recompensaré" prometió Lexa.

"Más te vale porque el semestre inicia en una semana y no te volveré a ver hasta las navidades" Anya observó a su hermana una vez más, esta vez selectivamente a sus ojos. Brillaban. Hacía años que no los veía así. "Quiero conocerla,"

"Pensaba que tenías un trabajo que atender" gruñó Lexa.

Anya la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de dirigirse a la puerta, "Está bien, pero te quiero de regreso antes de la media noche"

"Adiós Anya"

La puerta se cerró tras ese último comentario de la menor de las Woods.

Lexa tomó con ambas manos la taza con café que Anya le había preparado, era reconfortante sentir el calor entre sus dedos con un clima tan frío como el que hacía en esa ciudad. Dio un pequeño suspiro recordando que sus labios sabían a esencia de naranja y canela.

Su bolsillo trasero empezó a vibrar en ese momento y, como atraído por su pensamiento, apareció un mensaje de un número desconocido que sabía demasiado bien a quien pertenecía.

 **(Desconocido 11:00)** ¿Debería contar las horas que faltan para volverte a ver o sólo sumarlas a las que llevo de conocerte?

Le daría crédito a la elocuente que era Clarke por mensaje, pero no le respondió sencillamente porque, ¿qué misterio había en ello?

* * *

"No me contestó" se quejó Clarke cinco minutos después de haberle enviado el mensaje.

"¿Qué esperabas Griffin? Eres una intensa" la riñó Raven.

"Rae tiene razón Clarke," asintió Octavia detrás de ellas.

"¡Fue Raven quien me dijo que le enviara el mensaje!" farfulló Clarke.

"¿Y desde cuándo los consejos de Raven deben seguirse al pie de la letra?" le preguntó Octavia con severidad.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco, pero después se dio cuenta de que Octavia tenía un buen argumento y terminó dándole la razón. "La regla básica es esperar tres días Clarkie" recordó.

"Podrías habérmelo dicho antes" le reclamó.

"Hey, no fui yo quien te dijo que la invitaras a cenar horas después de su primera cita" comentó Raven.

"¿Crees que hice mal?" inquirió Clarke alterada. Quizá si había roto alguna regla no escrita sobre primeras citas.

Raven y Octavia se rieron al mismo tiempo. Esto si era entretenimiento de calidad, Clarke Griffin enamorada era algo muy difícil de ver y no planeaban dejar de disfrutarlo pronto.

"Debió parecerle triste decirte que no," sugirió O con un poco de maldad.

"Suena a algo que ella haría" contestó Clarke invadida por el pánico, aún más convencida de que había hecho algo mal.

"Seguro tu desesperación la convenció" añadió Raven.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos un momento cuando las vio reírse de nuevo, "¿Se están burlando de mí?"

"Si,"

"Son las peores amigas del mundo," gruñó Clarke.

"Pero nos amas," sonrió Octavia.

"Acéptalo Griffin" aquello hizo que la dureza del semblante de Clarke se enterneciera un poco hasta que Raven agregó, "Sin mis prácticos consejos jamás habrías conocido a la futura señora Reyes"

Clarke lanzó un suspiro de frustración y desapareció en su habitación dejando su teléfono completamente olvidado y demasiado expuesto para las malas intenciones de Raven.

 **(Lexa 11:29)** ¿Es que acaso has descubierto como medir los sueños en el tiempo?

"No lo hagas," le advirtió Octavia observando la fechoría de Rae.

"¿Qué?" la retó cuando apretó el botón de envió.

 **( _Klark_ Griffin 11:30)** La escala de comparación está entre el brillo de tus ojos y la sonrisa *tonta* en mis labios.

"Devuélvemelo" exigió Clarke una vez que notó su ausencia cuando entró a su recamara. "Dios Raven, ¿por qué? Ahora va a creer que soy una intensa acosadora y pegajosa"

 **(Lexa 11:31)** Es probable que me hayas contagiado de tus síntomas. Los padezcó desde esta mañana.

"¿Decías Griffin?" dijo Raven leyendo el mensaje de respuesta de la chica en cuestión.

"Calla," le ordenó y volvió a desaparecer mientras tecleaba otro mensaje igual de meloso.

"Definitivamente a encontrado a alguien hecha a la medida para ella" observó Octavia admirando como Clarke se adentraba al baño por error en lugar de a su cuarto.

"Son mis líneas de ligue las que la han hecho tener éxito," argumentó Raven. "Dame crédito"

"No," sentenció Octavia.

* * *

Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada y Clarke, quien había intentado mantenerse tranquila durante toda la mañana, estaba fallando estrepitosamente cada segundo que pasaba y acercaba más a la chica del aeropuerto a su casa.

"Si sigues así tendrás que cambiarte de ropa," le anunció Raven jugando en su móvil desde el sofá mínimamente distraída por Clarke y su conducta desesperada. "Estarás muy guapa Griffin, pero a nadie le gusta una chica empapada en sudor... salvo que sea tu mamá"

"Esa broma está muy gastada ya Raven," declaró Clarke.

"¿Quién está bromeando?" arrugó el entrecejo Raven, "Abby es muy guapa"

"¿No deberían haberse ido ya?" preguntó Clarke entre el límite del ataque de pánico y la exasperación.

"¿Y abandonar a una amiga en problemas?"

En ese momento se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta del apartamento. Eran golpecitos pausados y controlados, algo que Clarke esperaría de Lexa.

"Abre por mí" pidió Clarke mientras intentaba controlarse. La chica se levantó y se dirigió lentamente hasta la puerta sonriendo cuando paso al lado de su amiga. "No te atrevas"

Muy tarde, la vio como giraba el pomo y se presentaba con la siguiente frase:

"Bienvenida futura ex de Clarke a.k.a futura señora Reyes" bromeó Raven, pero al ver la encantadora y confiada sonrisa de Lexa, paso saliva y regreso su atención a Clarke, "Creo que seguiré tras tu mamá, ella está muy por encima de mi liga" observó Raven, lo siguiente se lo dijo susurrando "así que no lo arruines Griffin, te la estoy dejando fácil"

"Calla Rae," murmur+o Clarke mientras Raven le guiñaba el ojo y hacia su camino fuera del apartamento. "Diviértanse chicas y hagan todo lo que yo haría"

"No, no lo hagan" agregó Octavia haciendo acto de presencia en ese momento. Su primera impresión sobre Lexa la hizo detenerse un segundo porque era demasiado hermosa para ser real, lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarse y tocar su hombro mientras Lexa la veía extrañada y Clarke gritaba internamente preguntándose por qué sus amigas eran tan raras, "Bueno, no eres una invención de Clarkie" simplemente afirmó, "Diviértanse chicas."

"Sólo pongan una corbata en la puerta y no sabrán de nosotros en toda la noche"

"¡Raven!" gimió Clarke aún más avergonzada.

"Justo así tu mamá grito mi nombre ayer," la tentó una vez más con su comentario. "Hasta pronto Lexa,"

"Nos vemos, futura señora Woods" respondió Lexa con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Raven no supo cómo responder a eso, dejando su rostro y mente en blanco por primera vez en su vida. Clarke consideró su silencio como una victoria y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo alguna tontería.

"Lo siento muchísimo, no suelen comportarse así,"

"No lo sientas, ha sido un placer conocer a las chicas que vendieron tus pertenencias por internet" mencionó Lexa.

Clarke se sonrojó al ver que lo recordaba, "No las puedo culpar, quizá nunca habían visto a una chica tan atractiva pisar esta casa"

Fue Lexa quien sufrió de un repentino rubor.

* * *

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Raven saliendo del elevador.

"Hice planes con Lincoln," se encogió Octavia de hombros. "Pensé que te gustaría quedarte a merodear la cita de Clarke"

"¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?" la mirada de Octavia fue una respuesta rápida por el nivel de acusación en ella, "Sólo iba a quedarme unos minutos cerca por si alguna de las dos se arrepentía, ya sabes, por si necesitan consuelo"

Octavia negó resignada y se despidió de Raven, dejándola completamente sola en la recepción de su edificio hasta que una joven apenas unos años mayor que ella capto su atención. Parecía perdida intentando decidir algo.

Raven agradeció que su suerte no la desamparara en momentos como ese.

"¿Puedo servirte en algo?" le preguntó con tono inocente a la chica.

"Es probable que sí. ¿Conoces a una chica llamada Clarke?"

"Depende," contestó Raven con misterio.

"¿De qué?"

"De si estás dispuesta a comprar sus secretos con un café" la chica pareció sorprendida por el nivel de seguridad de Raven.

"Suena justo," accedió la mujer.

"Acepto que Clarke tiene encanto, pero jamás había visto que tuviera admiradoras secretas," bromeó Raven.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Ni siquiera la conozco," exclamó la chica ante la acusación, "Mi muy inocente hermana menor vino a encontrarse con ella. No me enorgullezco de haberla seguido, ¿qué puedo decir? Debo cuidar de ella" reveló Anya un poco avergonzada.

"Clarke es mi compañera de apartamento y si te tranquiliza, puedo decirte que Lexa no corre peligro a su lado" expusó Raven, "El único peligro que corre es que Clarke dibuje sus manos"

Anya le sonrió ante tal comentario, bastante más relajada.

"¿Debería preocuparme por mi amiga?" preguntó en respuesta Raven.

"¿Hay velas en su apartamento?" inquirió seriamente Anya, "No te preocupes, aprendió que no debe encender ninguna si no hay un adulto cerca" río de su propio comentario, "Ahora que sé que mi ingenua hermana no está en manos de una asesina serial ni una pervertida, puedo tranquilizarme" señaló la mujer acomodándose la bufanda en el cuello.

Raven le sonrió complacida, "Un placer ayudar a una hermana en pena," fue difícil dejar pasar la maravillosa oportunidad que Anya le había ofrecido, pero no creía que hacer que la futura cuñada de Clarke la prejuzgara como _pervertida_ fuera una buena idea.

"¿Aun quieres ese café?" preguntó Anya, "podemos intercambiar sus secretos todavía" le sonrió de la misma forma en la que Lexa lo había hecho minutos antes. El parecido era impresionante.

"Nunca me negaría a un buen café" declaró Raven.

Empezaron a caminar fuera del edificio cuando Anya Woods le hizo una curiosa pregunta: "¿Crees en el destino?"

"No," respondió Raven automáticamente.

"Yo tampoco" y se perdieron entre los peatones que pasaban por la acera.

* * *

"Tu departamento es agradable" dijo Lexa de forma cortés segundos después de que las chicas se habían ido. Un espectro de timidez la cubría en ese momento, "Te he traído esto" alzó su mano derecha con una botella de vino.

Clarke lo cogió con la misma timidez. No se parecían absolutamente en nada a las dos jóvenes que habían estado besándose a la mitad de un aeropuerto esa mañana o aquellas que coquetearon como colegialas toda la tarde por mensajes de texto.

"Y esto," descubrió su otra mano donde llevaba una pequeña rosa blanca demasiado perfecta, sus manos se tocaron por un momento cuando la rubia fue al encuentro de su regalo, aquel breve contacto le quitó un segundo el aire a Lexa, exacerbando su breve dificultar para respirar cuando Clarke le robó corto beso en agradecimiento.

Los ojos de Lexa brillaron ante la sorpresa y Clarke sintió como si su pecho estuviera a punto de reventar por la emoción.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" le preguntó Clarke.

"Creo que hemos retrocedido un par de pasos" observó Lexa con la misma sonrisa, "No me molestaría empezar de nuevo, pero me privaría de hacer esto" llevó su mano a la mejilla de Clarke y la dirigió a un beso que llevaba esperando en sus labios toda la tarde.

"¿Está usted sugiriendo que omitamos el cortejo?" susurró Clarke aun anhelante de que Lexa siguiera besándola.

"Al contrario, sugiero que vayamos más lento" esta vez Lexa le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se separó de Clarke cuando ella empezó a buscar verdadero contacto. "Deberíamos tener una verdadera cita"

Clarke la miro como si no comprendiera, "¿Pero la cena...?"

"¿A qué le temes Clarke?" la cuestionó Lexa sonriendo mientras se aproximaba a puerta y le extendía la mano para motivarla.

La rubia se dejó convencer por ese aire espontáneo que Lexa desprendía.

"¿No olvidas algo?" Clarke la miró extrañada hasta que se percató que Lexa llevaba puesto aquel abrigo del que le era imposible olvidar el olor. "Sería muy grosero usar la misma excusa dos veces para alejarte de mí" bromeó.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor:_**

Actualización (27.06.2016) Edité algunas partes porque había deficiencias en la narrativa, acentos que faltaban y datos que dejaban huecos en el argumento futuro.


	3. El atardecer sigue siendo mi respuesta

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un AU, algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

* * *

 **El atardecer sigue siendo mi respuesta.  
**

* * *

"Escoge un sitio" le pidió Lexa una vez que estuvieron fuera del edificio.

"¿Podrías hacerlo tú? Se te da muy bien eso de elegir"

Lexa le sonrió coquetamente a Clarke tomándole de la mano, "Bien, lo haré"

El cambio en su semblante fue tan abrupto que Clarke sintió como si estuviera con otra persona, de tener un gesto amable y desenfadado se volvió inescrutable, como si aquello fuera una misión demasiado importante como para tomarlo a la ligera.

Clarke se dejó dirigir encantada de tener la mano de Lexa atrapada en la suya mientras miraba con determinación las opciones que tenía enfrente. Su suerte no había dejado de mejorar desde la noche anterior y no parecía que estuviera cerca de hacerlo. No sabía a quién agradecerle su fortuna, pero cada segundo a su lado la deuda incrementaba.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Lexa cuando se detuvieron, había logrado reducir sus opciones a dos y estaba contemplando las ventajas de cada sitio cuando percibió que Clarke suspiraba a su lado.

"Nunca he estado mejor" sus ojos brillaron embargados por la dicha de estar ahí, tomada de la mano de una joven hermosa y que su mayor problema fuera decidir donde conocerse mejor.

Lexa sintió como su pecho le dolía al escuchar aquello, juraba que no volvería a sentir esa emoción instalarse y crecer sin proporciones dentro de ella. "Yo tampoco" respondió, sus ojos tuvieron un destello nostálgico por un instante. Clarke pudo jurar que el verde fue suplido por un color gris, pero jamás estaría segura.

"¿Te han dicho que tus ojos son peculiares?"

"Anya me lo dice todos los días, debe ser por los lentes de contacto" dudo.

"¿Anya?" arrugo el entrecejo Clarke, "pensé que…"

"Este será" señalo Lexa escogiendo por fin el mágico lugar que ambientaría su primera cita real. Clarke sintió como la jalaba para hacerla entrar al pequeño restaurante, bajo su perspectiva era un sitio acogedor con el contexto romántico perfecto y privado, pero para Lexa había otro motivo para haberlo escogido tan pronto lo vio. Velas, en cada mesa había una.

"Buenas noches," saludo el maître cuyos ojos no perdieron de vista los encanto de Lexa haciendo que Clarke rápidamente se mostrara posesiva viéndolo de forma furiosa, casi retándolo con su lenguaje corporal "¿Cuantas personas?" preguntó el hombre sorprendido por la intensidad de la rubia.

"Dos "indico Lexa perdiéndose de la guerra de miradas que Clarke había iniciado con el encargado.

"Estamos un poco saturados, si me permite iré a corroborar si hay una mesa disponible, ¿a qué nombre disculpe?"

"Woods"

Clarke lo observo retirarse desconfiadamente mientras luchaba para recuperar la atención de Lexa, sabiendo que el maître seguramente seguía mirando. Si aquello eran celos, no le gustaban. La castaña le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa cuando Clarke pudo sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Has venido antes aquí?"

"Rara vez salgo a cenar, de hecho, rara vez tengo citas con chicas que conocí hace unas horas así que…"

"Oh, señorita Woods, me hace usted sentir especial" dijo a la ligera Clarke.

"Lo eres Clarke, eres especial" afirmo Lexa enfatizando cada sílaba para que no hubiera malinterpretaciones.

Clarke olvido como respirar otra vez, pero ¿quién lleva la cuenta de las veces en las que Lexa podría haberle matado si hubiera sido su objetivo? Sintió como si nada la detuviera en la tierra, como si aquellas palabras le dieron un poder que no sabía que tenía. Lexa se acercó para depositarle un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios. Clarke nunca había sido adicta a nada, pero esto se estaba volviendo peligrosamente en una dependencia.

"Les he conseguido una gran mesa," interrumpió el maître justo en el momento en el que Clarke pretendía repetirle a Lexa que ese juego no podía terminar sin que ella obtuviera su revancha. "Si gustan seguirme"

Amo cuando Lexa entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y la guio hasta la pequeña mesa para dos en el centro del restaurante. Era un sitio precioso, un poco ostentoso para los simples gustos de Clarke pero lo suficientemente romántico para que no le importara. Su mesa estaba al lado de otra pareja de chicas, una de ellas demasiado parecida a…

"¿Raven?"

"¿Clarke?"

La otra mujer levanto su rostro y la sesión de preguntas no se detuvo.

"¿Qué haces aquí Anya?"

"¿Lexie? ¡Qué sorpresa!"

Hablando de situaciones incomodas…

"¿Anya?" inquirió Clarke recordando que la había nombrado no más de diez minutos atrás.

"¿Me has seguido?" pregunto Lexa indignada.

"Claro que no te seguí, sólo me apeteció venir aquí por un café" se justificó Anya.

"¡Vives al otro lado de la ciudad!"

"¿Y? Tenía deseos de reunirme con Raverly"

"Raven" la corrigió la latina fingiendo una tos repentina.

"Así, ¿de dónde conoces a Raven?" insistió Lexa. Y no era la única con dudas ahí, Clarke no dejaba de imaginarse lo peor cada vez que Anya parecía contradecirse.

"Vuelve a decir mi nombre así y te diré todo lo que sé…" farfullo Raven fascinada hasta que sintió un golpe poco agradable por debajo de la mesa, "Es decir, hace poco trabaje en el sistema de…"

"Trigeda" completo Anya sonriéndole con autosuficiencia a su hermana. "¿Piensas presentarme o seguirás discutiendo y dejándome en vergüenza por tus malos modales Alexandra?"

"Clarke Griffin, esta es mi hermana mayor, Anya"

"¿Así que tú eres la que ha tenido sonriendo como tonta a mi hermana todo el día?" comento encantada dirigiendo su mano a la rubia.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" quiso saber Lexa. Anya había pasado toda la tarde en su oficina y era casi imposible que supiera que hizo en ese lapso, salvo que…

"Eso no es nada, Clarke tuvo que ducharse tres veces porque no podía consigo misma" menciono Raven.

"¡Rae!"

"No esperabas que mi futura esposa fuera la única que pase pena, ¿o si Clarke?" dijo Raven como excusa.

"¿Tiene otra mesa?" pregunto Clarke al maître y este casi con placer le dijo que no antes de retirarse.

"Pueden sentarse con nosotros," ofreció Anya animadamente.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" solicito Lexa severamente. Parecía que aquella actitud intimidaba a cualquiera porque la joven se levantó al instante pidiendo una disculpa cortes a sus invitadas antes de separarse algunos metros para discutir algunos puntos.

Clarke se sentó dubitativa en la mesa de Raven y ambas se miraron confundidas.

"Tú no trabajas en sistemas" observo Clarke descubriendo la mentira en su encuentro.

"Tú no mereces a Lexa," respondió Raven encogiendo los hombros.

"Touché" contesto Clarke sin poder diferir en esa aseveración, "Mejor dime como conociste a Anya"

"Me la encontré preguntando por ti," compartió Raven como si no fuera gran cosa, tomando un trago de su café.

"¿Qué?"

"Si lo mío con Lexa no funciona, no me importaría que Anya fuera la futura señora Reyes" comento Raven.

"Esto es serio Rae, ¿qué le dijiste?"

"Nada…" esta vez el sorbo a la bebida duro más tiempo.

* * *

"No puedo creer que me siguieras," gruño Lexa.

"Esto fue una coincidencia," dijo Anya inspeccionando a su hermana para ver qué tan grave era el problema. Sabía que los gritos empezarían cuando su cuello se tensara. "Parece que has tenido muchas de esas hoy"

"Quizá sí," accedió Lexa intentando buscar una explicación más amable, sin embargo, aquello no explicaba como Anya sabía que había pasado toda su tarde cuán adolescente disfrutando de su primer amor. "¿Cómo sabes que estuve sonriendo toda la tarde?"

"Instale un sistema de cámaras en el departamento" revelo Anya entre dientes.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" la imito para distraerla. "Tú nunca, y cuando digo nunca no exagero, sonríes. Supuse que no fue un evento aislado"

Lexa no parecía convencida con sus explicaciones.

"¿Sabes qué? Si, te seguí y no, no conozco a Raverly"

"Raven" la corrigieron de nuevo.

"Como sea. Te seguí, no por parecer una loca sobreprotectora, lo hice porque quería ver con mis propios ojos a la persona que pudo regresarte esa parte que nadie había logrado encontrar desde Costia" confeso Anya. "Quería conocer a la chica que en sólo horas logro arreglar lo que yo no en años"

"¿Estás celosa?" río Lexa enternecida por las intenciones de su hermana, a veces olvidaba cuanto había dado Anya por ella.

"La burla no es producto de una mente fuerte, Alexandra" dijo enjugándose una lágrima rebelde que aún no brotaba.

Lexa le ofreció un abrazo para hacer las paces y Anya lo recibió sorprendida. "¿Ves? Incluso abrazas, ¿qué te ha dado está chica?"

"Debería- "

"Si, debería irme," resoplo Anya con disgusto.

"No, deberíamos volver para poder presentártela apropiadamente" dijo Lexa, "Pero quiero que las cámaras de mi habitación sean retiradas esta misma noche"

"Hecho"

* * *

"Te ves muy tensa Griffin," dijo Raven quien no hacía más que vivir el momento y disfrutar a costa de su amiga. "Tengo la solución perfecta," su tono provocador no tuvo la respuesta esperada.

"Tienes razón, Lexa es mucho para mí," declaro Clarke con inseguridad. Esto hizo que Raven sintiera remordimiento y tuviera que hacer algo que pocas veces le gustaba hacer.

"Si, Lexa es inalcanzable pero no sólo para ti Griffin y aun así las probabilidades han estado de tu parte. Te conozco demasiado como para saber que le has mostrado lo suficiente para hacer desistir a cualquiera y, aun así, sigue aquí intentando conocer más"

"Vaya, no siempre dices tonterías," dijo Clarke.

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido Griffin"

"¿De qué hablan?" pregunto Anya uniéndose nuevamente a Raven en su mesa.

"Clarkie me comentaba sobre las ganas que tiene de ver la novia fugitiva," bromeo Raven haciendo que Clarke retirara su última frase.

"Personalmente me gusta más mujer bonita" complemento Lexa sentándose a lado de Clarke sin dejarla de ver durante todo ese tiempo.

"¿Vencerías tu miedo a las alturas por mí?" le pregunto Raven con un tono mucho más lejano al simple coqueteo.

"Con un ramo de rosas y una mano atada a la espalda," repuso Lexa guiñándole el ojo.

"Si no te casas con Clarke, deberías considerar hacerlo conmigo" propuso de nuevo Raven sin pena alguna.

"Okay, dime Clarke, ¿a qué te dedicas?" pregunto Anya ignorando el ridículo juego nerd de las chicas.

"Soy artista," revelo.

"Entiendo que tienes una fascinación por las manos," menciono inocentemente, esta vez ella recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa. "Me parece maravilloso" gimoteo.

"Clarke es muy talentosa y apasionada," profirió Lexa a la defensiva, pero satisfecha del resultado implícito sobre la pierna de su hermana. "Si nos disculpan, vamos a tomar poder de nuestra propia mesa"

"Adelante" dijo Anya aun frotándose el punto de impacto.

Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa que habían dispuesto para ellas, Lexa incluso tuvo la gallardía de sacar la silla para que Clarke se sentara primero, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la rubia hasta el punto en que tuvo que preguntarle si se sentía bien. Segundos después se acercó un mesero ofreciéndoles una carta y encendiendo la vela en el centro para ambientar su encuentro. Por dos minutos exactos fueros capaces de dejarse embargar por la sensación de estar ahí, solas, mirándose la una a la otra.

"Como te iba diciendo Raverly…" escucharon a Anya.

"Raven"

"…esa vez tuvieron que ir los bomberos para evacuar todo el piso" relato. Lexa abrió los ojos sorprendida por la anécdota que su hermana estaba contando, hizo un pequeño gesto con la mandíbula que no le pasó desapercibido a Clarke, "La torre Polaris jamás ha visto un espectáculo igual" río Anya "Esa fue sólo la segunda vez que tuve que llamarlos…"

"¿Qué te gustaría tomar?" le pregunto Lexa para desviar la atención de Clarke de las tonterías que su hermana pudiera estar contando ahora.

"Un café sería grandioso" contesto Clarke completamente ajena a la conversación de las dos mujeres hasta que su nombre fue incluido en ella.

"Juré proteger este secreto con mi vida, pero dado que en tu historia se vio involucrado hasta el alcalde, vale la pena que lo sepas" comenzó Raven, "Clarke sufre periodos de hidrofobia o, traducido, suele olvidar bañarse"

Clarke se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, tanto que termino tosiendo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Lexa preocupada.

"Cada vez que está centrada en un proyecto se oculta hasta que lo termina, una vez, inexplicablemente termino con rastas de color rojo y cuando vimos su trabajo ese color no estaba incluido en ningún sitio" susurro Raven.

La tos de Clarke se exacerbo al escuchar aquello. "S-si" respondió como le fue posible.

"Déjame adivinar… Era el retrato de una mano" aventuro Anya.

"No, eran tres palabras: Por mi gente" dijo Raven, "Y fue por su gente que la metimos en la bañera por 3 horas" bromeo.

"Vaya, son un dúo peligroso" río Anya maravillada por la clase de combinación que su hermana haría con la rubia.

Era gracioso para ella, pero más que eso, era reconfortante saber que aquella desconocida no tenía la intención de estar sólo de paso por la vida de Lexa. Podía bromear todo lo que quisiera con Raven, pero cada historia que le contaba le confirmaba que Clarke era la clase de chica daba todo de sí. Probablemente en la misma medida que la ingenua de su hermana, a quien había visto entregar todo y un poco más cuando se enamoraba, en el punto mismo que cuando perdió a esa persona su corazón incluso aprendió a latir diferente.

Quizá estaba precipitándose, pero por la forma en la que Lexa se veía desde esa mañana, casi podía asegurar que Clarke le había devuelto el ritmo a sus palpitaciones.

"Creo que estarán bien," manifestó Anya observando la forma en la que las dos chicas no dejaban de mirarse como dos almas que habían descubierto que debían estar juntas. "¿Deberíamos llevar la fiesta a otro sitio?"

"Mi apartamento acaba de quedarse sólo" le guiño el ojo. Raven no era la clase de persona que se negara a lo que la vida le ponía enfrente.

Anya pago la cuenta y echo un vistazo rápido a su hermana pequeña antes de salir. Lexa levanto la vista sólo para sonreírle afectuosamente. Anya aprovecho para decirle que su toque de queda era a la media noche, pero sólo recibió en respuesta ver cómo le ponía los ojos en blanco.

Quizá era hora de dejar se preocuparse tanto por ella.

* * *

"¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?" le pregunto Clarke cuando abandonaron el restaurant.

"Si pretendes que sea yo quien vuelva a tomar las decisiones espero tengas un plan B porque esta vez te toca participar" respondió Lexa.

"¿Me está retando señorita Woods?"

"Me gustaría ver hasta donde llegas para sorprenderme" dijo sencillamente Lexa.

"El primer paso es tomarte de la mano," indico Clarke, "el siguiente es dominar sus labios con un pequeño beso que deje ganas de más" no bien le advirtió cuando el gesto fue limpiamente depositado "y para seguir con esta pequeña aventura, debes caminar a mi lado sin preguntarte a dónde vamos…"

* * *

Clarke siempre había querido hacer eso. Ya saben, esa idea preconcebida de la cita perfecta que nunca se lleva a cabo porque la otra persona no lo permite, porque nadie es tan dócil para improvisar o porque su romanticismo está dormido en la realidad de sus sentimientos.

Esto era diferente sencillamente porque lo que su corazón estaba gritando le era desconocido tanto a ella como a Lexa y ambas estaban en la mejor disposición de definirlo al costo que fuera. Así se tratará de una visita nocturna a playa, donde la brisa congelaba sus mejillas y la iluminación era más pobre conforme los minutos hacían que la oscuridad del mar se apoderara de los colores del cielo.

Ahí estaban sólo sentadas admirando el horizonte.

"Me gusta venir sólo para ver esto" señalo Clarke los contrastes del paisaje.

"Ahora tiene sentido que hayas escogido los atardeceres" comento Lexa admirando como la poca luz que caía sobre el rostro de Clarke se dedicaba a resaltar sus rasgos más fuertes como lo eran sus labios.

"Soy persona de momentos," respondió Clarke perdida en el caos de los colores frente a ella. "Para ti el amanecer te muestra que algo que paso durante la noche es real" las palabras salían solas, "pero un atardecer te demuestra que ese algo no se desvaneció durante el día"

"El amanecer es el origen y el atardecer es la perpetuación de ese evento" resumió Lexa.

"Lo siento, creo que ha sido muy cursi todo esto" le sonrió avergonzada. Como si hubiera revelado mucho de lo que intentaba definir en su mente.

"Ha sido una observación inconmensurablemente romántica" declaro Lexa sin evitar pensar que otras cosas pasaban por la mente de la rubia.

Clarke recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Lexa y guardaron silencio por lo que les parecieron horas. Si no hubiera sido por el frío, quizá se hubieran quedado dormidas bajo el encanto que se embargaba el ambiente.

"Gracias Clarke" susurro Lexa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por hacer de este día mi favorito en mucho tiempo" confeso Lexa.

Se dice que los días no suelen dejar un verdadero impacto a menos de que algo verdaderamente extraordinario acontezca durante esas finitas 24 horas antes de que el ciclo incoe de nuevo. Fue a la media noche del día anterior que Lexa Woods vio como una hermosa rubia se sentaba de mala gana a su lado mientras Clarke Griffin tomaba aquel asiento detestando su mala suerte. Destino, casualidad o simple efecto de una cadena de desafortunados sucesos, ellas dos estaban ahí para encontrarse.

Sí, hay días que pasan desapercibidos, pero también hay los que cambian el sentido de una vida por completo. Ellas acababan de experimentar uno de muchos una al lado de la otra.

* * *

 _Nota de autor:_

Este no necesariamente es el final de la historia, aun tengo un par de ideas que me gustaria desarrollar con las personalidades aquí plasmadas que no podría obtener con mi otra historia en proceso. No sé cuando pueda publicar la cuarta parte de esta historia pero tengan por seguro que la habrá ;)

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las que se tomaron su tiempo para leer y comentar hasta ahora. Gracias a ustedes esta historia fue actualizada con una frecuencia que no acostumbro.

Saludos de Raverly XD


	4. Causa y efecto

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un **AU** , algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas **(OoC)** un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

 **Dedicatoria y agradecimiento especial** a mi adorable beta reader GabySantosOjeda (twitter) por su paciencia al leer y editar los errores que voy dejando por la historia.

* * *

 **Causa y efecto.  
**

* * *

Lexa la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, parecía un poco decepcionada de que la noche estuviera llegando a su fin, pero su atrevimiento no era tan grande como para pedirle extender su tiempo a su lado. Habían pasado un día de locos, pero no hubo minuto en el que no disfrutara como no lo había hecho en bastante tiempo, sentía una parte de sí misma renovada.

Una parte que no quería separarse de Clarke aún.

"Me la he pasado muy bien" dijo y se arrepintió de inmediato. Esa era la frase más cliché para terminar una cita y estaba segura que podía hacerlo mucho mejor.

"No tiene que terminar aun si no quieres" sugirió Clarke buscando algo entre su ropa. Parecía haber olvidado que horas atrás había llegado embargada por la emoción y arrojado sus llaves en algún punto del apartamento sin prestar atención.

El rostro de Lexa fue un poema, sus deseos no expresados los había manifestado Clarke con esa invitación. Pasó de un breve rubor en sus mejillas acaloradas hasta la palidez por lo poco premeditado de tal situación, sabía que no quería irse, pero no consideró por un instante que pasaran de un punto a otro en tan poco tiempo.

"Puedo mostrarte lo que puedo hacer con _las manos_ , sólo debemos llegar a mi habitación" le guiñó el ojo. Lexa palideció más, por supuesto Clarke hablaba del arte sobre el papel, no le pareció necesario especificar más y no tenía mente para ello porque sus desgraciadas llaves seguían sin aparecer.

"O podríamos sólo hablar," propuso Lexa.

"Eso también me gustaría," sonrió Clarke conforme con el plan.

Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de su departamento aceptó que no llevaba las llaves consigo, lo que le dejaba la bochornosa situación de llamar y esperar que Raven fuera lo suficiente madura como para abrir. El problema surgió cuando vio la prenda alrededor de la manija, la señal universal de que el apartamento era inhabitable para dos de las tres chicas que vivían ahí por culpa de la tercera.

"Raven," gruño Clarke en voz baja.

"¿Está todo bien?" inquirió Lexa preocupada.

"Olvidé mis llaves y Raven está _ocupada_ " señaló la puerta. Lexa dejó salir un suspiro de alivio que no pasó por alto la rubia pero que fue malinterpretado. "Podríamos ir a tu casa" se aventuró.

Aquello hubiera sido factible si Lexa no hubiera recordado que su hogar estaba invadido de cámaras escondidas y lo último que quería en la vida es que Clarke le mostrara lo que podía hacer con _las manos_ y esto quedara grabado para la posteridad en otra cosa que no fuera sólo su memoria.

"¿Estás segura de que has perdido tus llaves?"

"No están perdidas, sólo dentro del apartamento" aclaró Clarke. "Podemos esperar a que vuelva Octavia, no suele pasar la noche en casa de su novio por las enfermizas reglas de su hermano mayor"

"Creo que puedo entenderla" declaró Lexa.

"Oh, Anya no es tan mala" comentó Clarke sentándose al lado de la puerta, recargándose contra la pared.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Octavia no se queda a dormir con Lincoln, pero te aseguro que tampoco se apresura en volver," le informó invitándola a sentarse a su lado con unas palmadas en el piso.

Lexa dudó un momento en acompañarle, pero al final se unió a ella grácilmente justo en el sitio que la rubia le había indicado. Clarke se rió a su lado, enternecida por la gracia que Lexa parecía mantener en todo momento.

"Cuéntame algo más de ti" le pidió Clarke inclinando su rostro un poco.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"No lo sé: ¡Todo! Podemos empezar por ahí" dijo Clarke feliz porque Lexa había decidido que la noche no tenía un final cercano para ellas.

"Tendrás que ser más específica, _Clarke_ " solicitó Lexa severamente.

"¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?" fue la primera pregunta del interrogatorio que Clarke había escrito en su mente durante las pocas horas que no habían estado juntas.

"Rebecca y Augustus," contestó lacónicamente Lexa.

"¿Viven en esta ciudad o…?"

"Murieron cuando tenía dos años," reveló Lexa aclarándose la garganta. "Anya tuvo que cuidar de mí después de eso"

"Lo siento," Clarke se arrepintió de haber escogido esa pregunta, pero se atrevió a añadir su propia tragedia familiar, "Mi padre, Jake, murió hace unos años también"

"No lo sientas Clarke, no lo sabías. Lamento mucho lo de tu padre"

"Le hubieras encantado," comentó Clarke. "Estoy segura."

"Tú tampoco le caes mal a Anya," dijo Lexa para equilibrar, pero Clarke no se lo creyó.

"Mientes."

Lexa asintió antes de agregar, "Es un poco cautelosa cuando se trata de mí, no puedo culparla, no después de… bueno, no puedo decir que no le he dado motivos para ponerse así"

"¿Lo dices por tu _vieja amiga?,_ " aquel aventurado comentario por parte de Clarke hizo que Lexa se pusiera a la defensiva, "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Se _llamaba_ Costia" tan pronto escuchó su nombre y como se rompía la voz de Lexa en la última silaba, Clarke supo que había cometido el peor error de todos, "¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?" su tono había sido casi una súplica.

"Bien, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?"

Lexa esperaba un cambio en el tono de la conversación, pero no la facilidad con la que Clarke pudo sólo ignorar su propia curiosidad y regresar a lo básico. Sin embargo, se lo agradeció con cada célula en su ser.

"Rojo y te apuesto nuestro próximo café a que el tuyo es el azul" se arriesgó Lexa.

"Sólo si es del mismo tono que el de tus ojos" respondió Clarke.

"Mis ojos son verdes" observó Lexa extrañada, después de todo la chica no dejó de hablar sobre el color de los mismos el día anterior.

"Exacto. Me debes un café" bromeó Clarke mientras le sonreía en una forma en la que la castaña se sintió reconfortada.

Esa chispa en Clarke era lo que más le había fascinado desde el primer momento en que la vio, mucho más porque había llegado en el momento que menos lo esperaba. La chica había arribado a su vida de forma tan inesperada que aun su mundo no recobraba su balance y no estaba segura de que quisiera que eso pasara.

"Te voy a besar," le informó con decisión Clarke. "Lo haré porque nadie me ha mirado como tú lo acabas de hacer y quiero robar este momento de tus labios también" y dicho esto llevo sus manos al cuello de Lexa y gentilmente sacudió su mundo un poco más, lo hizo de una forma en la que no sabía que era posible con el sólo contacto de su piel sobre la suya mientras sus labios se encontraban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas a medida.

"Debería mantener mis ojos sobre ti más tiempo" suspiró Lexa cuando Clarke la dejo ir.

"Deberías quedarte conmigo para siempre"

"Y ambas deberían dejar de ser tan obscenamente adorables" escucharon a través de la puerta, "Me van a dar diabetes"

"Abre la puerta Raven o vuelve a lo tuyo," le indicó Clarke una vez que la magia se hubo arruinado.

"¿Y perderme de la interacción amorosa entre dos idiotas? No lo creo," expuso Raven, "Y cuando digo idiotas, me refiero sólo a ti Clarke"

"No subestimes a Lexa, también puede llegar a ser incómodamente idiota," añadió otra voz. "Hasta yo me siento decepcionada"

"¿Anya?"

"Será una noche larga, deberían irse a otro sitio" propuso Raven mientras se escuchaba algo similar a una pequeña lucha contra la pared dentro del apartamento.

"Abre la puerta en este momento," ordenó Lexa poniéndose de pie.

"Ehm, no lo creo…" contestó Raven y tras algunas risas sólo hubo silencio. Lexa tocó la puerta tres veces más con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

"No van a volver, la habitación de Raven es a prueba de ruido" dijo Clarke resignada. "Deberíamos tomar en cuenta su sugerencia e irnos a otro lado"

"No, me quedaré aquí a esperar que mi hermana recuerde quien es y la edad que tiene," sentenció Lexa, "No puedo creer que haga esto" masculló regresando al lado de Clarke junto a la puerta, "A Titus no le gustará esto"

"Olvídalas un momento, olvida que es tu hermana y mi mejor amiga quienes están dentro haciendo sólo-Dios-sabe-qué," pidió Clarke. "Concentrémonos en que llevamos 24 horas de conocernos" dijo mirando el reloj, "Ya es media noche"

Lexa se obligó a liberar toda su frustración con un suspiro, "Mañana le enviaré flores a la compañía que se negó a contratarte" reveló, "Su pérdida fue mi ganancia"

"Por su culpa ya no puedo tomar café sin canela," indicó Clarke perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos verdes de Lexa que irradiaban en ese preciso instante.

"Y por culpa tuya ya no me peleo con mis sueños," respondió Lexa mirando anhelante los labios de Clarke, si lo hacía con suficiente empeño quizá aún podía saborear la esencia de naranja en ellos en ese y sus futuros besos.

"Oh, Dios mío" volvieron a escuchar detrás de la puerta. "Mi páncreas no puede con ustedes"

"Yo creo que son adorables," escucharon otra voz, pero esta vez del apartamento vecino donde vivían dos _geeks_ con los que Raven solía charlar cuando se encontraba verdaderamente aburrida en casa.

"Es muy tarde para que estés despierto Monty" reprendió Raven.

"Jasper me dejo al cuidado del _vivero_ , debo regar las plantas al menos una vez cada dos horas" expuso la voz masculina.

"Eso no explica porque espías a mis chicas en el pasillo o porque estás gritando en medio de la noche en lugar de invitarlas a pasar a tu apartamento" riñó la latina.

"Lo haría si no fuera porque detestaría arruinar la atmosfera que han creado"

" _Demasiado tarde_ " terció Clarke.

"Envíales algo con espinas," sugirió Monty antes de despedirse y dejarlas continuar con lo suyo, "Es una clara señal de que tienen algo de que arrepentirse."

"Lo tendré en cuenta," agradeció Lexa. "¿Son siempre así?" le preguntó a la artista en voz baja cuando el silencio volvió a establecerse alrededor de ellas.

"No lo sé, jamás había traído a alguien a casa" declaró Clarke.

"Finn y Nylah no opinan lo mismo," interrumpió Raven.

"¿No tienes algo _mejor_ que hacer?" gruño Clarke, "Nunca había traído a alguien _como tú_ a casa, están abrumados"

"Inteligente corrección Griffin" exclamó la tercera.

"¡Largo Rae!" rugió la rubia golpeando la puerta, "creo que no podremos estar verdaderamente solas aquí"

"Siempre podemos volver al aeropuerto" sonrió Lexa.

* * *

"No hagas ruido," susurró Octavia cuando salieron del ascensor y vieron dos figuras acurrucadas al lado de la puerta de su departamento. No le fue difícil averiguar de quienes se trataban cuando vio en cabello de Clarke.

En un primer momento pensó que era una broma. Le había dejado la cena preparada – porque Clarke ni siquiera podía acercarse a la cocina- y la casa lista para que tuviera la cita perfecta en la comodidad del apartamento. Estuvo a nada de despertar a Clarke únicamente para reñirla, pero le fue imposible hacerlo después de estar a un par de metros de ellas.

La rubia tenía su mejilla cómodamente dispuesta sobre el hombro de Lexa, mientras la castaña escondía su rostro dormido entre el cabello de su amiga. Clarke tenía un abrigo que no le pertenecía cubriéndola del frío, mientras su acompañante claramente pasaba un poco de frío.

"Tómales una foto," ordenó Octavia a Lincoln no sin antes golpearlo para dejar clara su siguiente orden "Y no hagas ruido"

"¿Para qué quieres una foto?" preguntó sofocado el pobre.

"¿Por qué me cuestionas?" lo retó Octavia. "Sólo hazlo" urgió la joven.

"¿No crees que es algo extraño tomarles una foto dormidas en medio de un pasillo?" insistió Lincoln.

"La forma en la que se encontraron fue extraña, la forma en la que insistieron seguirse conociendo fue extraña… esto sólo es una prueba de la rareza que hay en el destino, así que tómales la maldita foto"

"Tú siempre tan romántica" comentó Lincoln mientras activaba la aplicación de cámara de su teléfono.

"Te hubiera gustado tener una foto de nuestra primera cita," observó Octavia con un poco de descaro.

"Oh, sí. Jamás tendré la oportunidad de verte llena de lodo en medio del bosque de nuevo" se lamentó Lincoln.

"No entremos en esa clase de detalles ahora" lo calló la joven.

"Espera, ¿es Lexa?" preguntó Lincoln prestando atención a la foto que había tomado. El pasillo estaba algo oscuro así que sin la ayuda del flash le habría sido imposible reconocerla a simple vista. Pero había algo en la joven que la hacía imposible de olvidar.

"¿La conoces?"

"Trabajé un verano para la empresa de su familia," declaró Lincoln sorprendido.

"¿Y eso es relevante por…?" preguntó Octavia impaciente.

"No lo es," contestó Lincoln claramente evadiendo el tema. "Sólo me pareció extraño encontrármela aquí de todos los sitios posibles"

"Ya te lo dije, Clarke ha gozado de mucha suerte estos días" expresó Octavia.

"Salvo para conseguir un empleo," bromeó Lincoln, pero le costó recibir otro golpe por parte de su novia, "lo siento, hice ruido"

"No, ese fue sólo ver que tan rápidos eran tus reflejos," coqueteó Octavia acercándose peligrosamente a Lincoln, "fallaste la prueba" le dio un breve beso provocador antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Lincoln suspiró. Octavia podía ser pequeña y controladora, pero amaba eso de ella más que otra cosa.

"¿Deberíamos despertarlas?" se cuestionó Octavia. Por un lado, se veían absurdamente adorables ahí sentadas usándose como almohada la una a la otra, pero por otro lado debía contemplar la mala imagen que daban en medio del pasillo. "Tengo una idea" sonrió con malicia mientras se inclinaba al lado de su amiga con el único comentario que podría activar su sistema nervioso del susto.

"Por favor no despierten a Clarke, acaba de quedarse dormida" pidió Lexa con voz nublada al mismo tiempo Octavia se disponía a llevar a cabo su plan. La cara de frustración de la chica le pasó desapercibida a Lexa quien con mucho cuidado se apartó de Clarke y se puso de pie, "¿Podrían indicarme cual es la habitación de _Clarke_?"

"La última puerta del pasillo," señalo Octavia Blake sin poder creer que aquella figura delgada pudiera cargar en brazos a su mejor amiga y llevarla hasta su cama. "Y dicen que el romance está muerto" suspiró la chica.

"Puedo cargarte hasta tu habitación si quieres," le propuso Lincoln que hasta ahora sólo había observado incrédulo toda la escena en silencio.

"¿Y hacer que Bellamy aparezca en menos de diez minutos?" le recordó Octavia.

"Algún día averiguaré como lo hace," advirtió Lincoln con determinación.

 _"_ Seguro será lo último que hagas, _"_ dijo la chica regresando toda su atención a él. "Hasta que eso pase nuestros planes para mañana no se cancelan" le dio un corto beso en los labios como despedida y entró a su casa.

* * *

Tuvo que abrir la puerta de su habitación con algo más de fuerza de la que pretendía porque había algo que bloqueaba su apertura, no esperaba encontrarse con un sitio tan oscuro ni mucho menos tropezarse tras dos pasos dentro, por supuesto caer sobre la inconsciente rubia en una posición poco más que tentadora tampoco entraba en sus planes. Y es que no sólo era el destino hablando por ella, sino sus deseos siendo respondidos de la forma más directa posible.

Lo primero que captó su atención por completo fue el olor en su cuello, había algo cítrico pero dulce embriagando su sentido del olfato. Se detuvo un segundo entero a recorrer con sus sentidos la posición de su cuerpo hasta que su consciencia tuvo noción de donde se encontraba su mano derecha y fueron sus mejillas las que tomaron el calor de mil soles por el sonrojo que le provocó enterarse de lo que estaba tocando. Fue entonces que el segundo pasó y no fue capaz de evitar disculparse.

"Lo siento," dijo rápidamente levantándose parcialmente de la cama, o al menos retirando su mano de los bienaventurados pechos de Clarke. Pero su disculpa pasó a ser ignorada porque la rubia no se había enterado de nada, "¿ _Clarke_?" susurro Lexa para probar su suerte, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta. No le extrañaba la profundidad de su sueño, sospechaba que había dormido tan poco como ella durante el día padeciendo la misma emoción que no la había abandonado aún ahora.

Sonrió embargada por una emoción que no conocía, se veía ahí, acostada al lado de una hermosa chica que le provocaba una fascinación tan extrema que aun veinticuatro horas después de su primer encuentro le erizaba la piel pensarla tan cerca. Y estaba ahí, con el corazón latiéndole como si quisiera alcanzar algo fuera de su pecho y, como único pensamiento, lo curioso que había resultado todo.

Alguien como ella no creía en el destino, y en algún punto de su vida había dejado de disfrutar su presente. Pero todo en Clarke alteraba la forma en la que había estado viviendo desde Costia.

Así que se permitió quedarse ahí y admirar con genuina ternura la forma en la que Clarke le hacía olvidar el caos que les rodeaba -porque literalmente su cuarto era un desastre- aquella mano que momentos atrás la había avergonzado, ahora trazaba finas líneas sobre los rasgos tranquilos de la artista. Fue desde su nariz, paso por la línea de su mandíbula y se aventuró a dibujar una caricia sobre su clavícula.

Cuando pensó que la noche estaba por finalizar había sentido una decepción difícil de describir, pero ahora realmente sentía que algo estaba por comenzar y no podía esperar para ver de qué manera lo hacía, pero era obvio que por el momento no podía continuar y estaba conforme con atreverse a soñar con eso. Se inclinó sobre Clarke lo suficiente para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla porque habérselo dado en los labios habría sido un movimiento muy egoísta por su parte.

"Lexa," la llamó Clarke entre sueños.

"¿Si Clarke?" respondió ella con la esperanza de que la chica hubiese recobrado la consciencia justo cuando había decidido retirarse, pero la rubia sólo cambio de posición dejando salir un suspiro complacido. "Llámame cuando te despiertes" le susurró en el oído y salió de la habitación.

Justo en el momento en el que Lexa salía de la habitación, Octavia pasaba por ahí pretendiendo que acababa de salir del cuarto de baño cuando la realidad era que verificaba como sus dos amigas estaban perfectamente acompañadas mientras ella había corrido a su hombre minutos atrás.

"Perdona, ¿cuál es la habitación de Raven?"

"Espero que no te hayas tomado en serio sus insinuaciones, tenemos una política muy firme sobre las parejas de nuestras amigas desde lo de Finn" comentó Octavia.

"Mi hermana está con ella," aclaró Lexa confundida. Ese nombre le era familiar, pero por ahora no le importaba.

"Oh, en ese caso… es esta puerta de aquí," y como si fuera cosa de rutina sólo la abrió sin previo aviso. Lexa apenas alcanzó a cerrar los ojos y voltearse un poco cuando vio dos siluetas sobre la cama. "Espero estén decentes" dijo Octavia adentrándose como si nada.

"Hey, quiero presentarte a Anya," escuchó la voz de Raven.

"Un placer," ahora era la voz de su propia hermana la que llegaba a sus oídos, "Anya Woods"

"Octavia Blake"

Lexa se sorprendió de la naturalidad de la charla, tanto no fue incapaz de girarse. Estaba esperando muchos escenarios, pero encontrarse a las tres mujeres completamente vestidas con un recipiente lleno de palomitas sentadas en la cama no era una de ellas.

"Oh, no" susurró Anya.

"Octavia, ¿las dejaste pasar?" se quejó Raven, "ahora por tu culpa Clarke no aprenderá su lección"

"Dejarlas en el pasillo no es didáctico Rae," se defendió Octavia, "Es infantil"

"Sólo queríamos proveerles de más tiempo a solas," respondió Anya a la pregunta que se asomaba en la feroz mirada de su hermana.

"Yo quería que Clarke tuviera una noche apasionada en un sitio que no fuera su triste habitación, además, olvidó sus llaves. Cumplía dos objetivos en uno" agregó Raven. "¿Qué? Juro que sólo pensaba en su felicidad" se justificó ante la mirada de todas.

Anya supo que era momento de irse cuando Raven se atrevió a pronunciar aquellas palabras y su hermana menor perdió un poco de color.

"Fue una noche estupenda Raverly" se despidió la joven.

"Raven," la corrigió Octavia automáticamente.

"Calla Blake, ella puede llamarme como desee" le reclamó Raven.

Anya se apresuró a unirse a su hermana menor antes de que la latina se atreviera a pronunciar alguna otra cosa que hiciera peligrar su relación fraternal con Lexa. "Hasta pronto chicas" se despidió, "un placer haberles conocido"

"Hasta pronto futura señora Reyes," dijo Raven sin especificar entre las dos Woods.

"Deja de hacer eso" la reprendió Octavia mientras cumplía su parte como anfitriona y las acompañaba hasta la entrada. Anya agradeció de nuevo la excelente velada y Lexa hizo lo propio, pero respecto a haberle permitido llevar a Clarke hasta su cama. "Esa chica se sacó la lotería contigo" no pudo evitar decir.

"Al contrario, creo que he sido yo quien ha tenido mayor suerte" respondió Lexa.

"Estamos todas conscientes de la fortuna de ambas, debemos irnos ya Alexandra" le apresuró Anya mirando la hora, "A Titus no le gustará esto"

"A Titus le disgusta incluso que amanezca" manifestó Lexa, "Además, fuiste tú quien decidió dejarme fuera del apartamento por cinco horas"

"En su momento me pareció romántico," dijo Anya alzando los hombros.

"Incluso a mí me pareció romántico" se expresó el vecino del apartamento de enfrente.

"Vete a dormir Monty," le ordenó Octavia y el chico obedeció porque volvió a guardar silencio.

Las hermanas Woods volvieron a despedirse e hicieron su camino hacia el ascensor mientras seguían discutiendo sobre el hombre de nombre extraño.

Octavia se preguntaba internamente el por qué Raven y Clarke gozaban de esa clase de suerte que supera las probabilidades, y estaba por llegar a una conclusión factible cuando escuchó tres discretos golpes en la superficie de la puerta.

Sólo había una persona que podría haber vuelto tan sólo cinco minutos tras haberse marchado. Su sospecha fue cierta cuando lo primero que vio fue ese perfecto cabello castaño asomarse en el marco.

"Tú no tienes suficiente de Clarke, ¿verdad?"

Las mejillas de Lexa se colorearon de un bonito color carmín antes de dar respuesta a su comentario. "En realidad quería pedirte un favor" se animó a decir, "¿Podrías hacerme llegar una copia de la fotografía que tomó Lincoln?"

"Claro," accedió Octavia obteniendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Lexa. Por supuesto que no se la daría en ese instante, se la haría llegar en el momento y lugar apropiados, cuando la suerte y el destino las dejaran seguir solas.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor:_**

Soy incapaz de dejar de pensar en como puede avanzar esta historia, tengo ideas particularmente interesantes para el siguiente capítulo sobre todo porque ahora que Clarke ya sufrió a Anya, es momento de que Lexa sufra a Abby, ¿no creen? Por supuesto Raverly (XD) va a gozar más que nadie al respecto y, de hecho, será quien procuré que ese encuentro se dé.

Otra cosa es que Lexa y Clarke van avanzando muy rápido y la única explicación es que son almas gemelas, el destino ya hizo su parte al colocarlas en el mismo lugar en el momento y tiempo justo ;) más adelante explotaré el _koi no yokan_ y la leyenda del hilo rojo (más información google XD)

Agradezco de forma casi infinita la inspiración que me dan con cada review que recibo de su parte, cada uno disminuye el tiempo de espera entre cada capítulo (cientificamente comprobado, yo no actualizo tan frecuentemente por regla general XD).


	5. Tú literalmente me haces ver estrellas

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un **AU** , algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas **(OoC)** un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

 **Dedicatoria y agradecimiento especial _reiterado_** a mi beta reader _GabySantosOjeda_ (twitter) por su paciencia al leer y editar los errores que voy dejando en la historia. Y a _wwrevolutions (twitter)_ por venir en mi ayuda cuando el bloqueo ataco mis neuronas.

* * *

 **Tú literalmente me haces ver estrellas.**

* * *

"Buenos días dormilona," fue el saludo de su hermana en cuanto Lexa entró en la cocina en pijama mientras que Anya ya estaba vestida para irse a su oficina, nada en ella decía que sólo hubiera dormido un par de horas debido a su muy mala idea de querer hacerla rendir ante el romance en un pasillo, "Te he hecho el desayuno," dijo señalando una taza de café humeante y un par de rebanadas de pan tostado.

"Gracias," fue la breve respuesta de Lexa quien aún sufría deseos de volver a su cama.

"Parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor," observó Anya. Desde que habían vuelto a casa, Lexa no le había dirigido la palabra y no parecía que un café fuese a cambiar eso, "¿Sabes? Ya no me contaste como te fue después de que Raverly y yo nos fuimos" pudo saborear su victoria en cuanto Lexa elevó minúsculamente la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

"Raven," la corrigió soplando al café en su taza.

"Que me corrijas cada vez, hará que lo recuerde menos" objetó Anya a **ú** n esperando el motivo por el que el amago de sonrisa aún se conservaba en los labios de su hermana.

"Deberías contarme tú qué tanto hiciste con ella cuando desaparecieron," propuso Lexa.

"Oh, nada importante. Me mostró su lista de películas en Netflix y hablamos un poco sobre ustedes… Si te portas bien, quizá te cuente dos o tres cosas sobre Clarke que te pueden resultar encantadoras" decidió tentarla.

"Prefiero descubrirlas por mi propia cuenta," refunfuñ **ó** Lexa bebiendo por fin el primer trago de su café.

"Sabía que dirías eso," comentó Anya. "No has cambiado mucho en ese aspecto" suspiró.

Lexa se sentó en la barra para el desayuno ensimismada en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Había cierta magia en cada uno de ellos, así como ilusiones que no paraban de alimentar su sonrisa, cosa que Anya no pudo dejar pasar porque prácticamente había olvidado lo que era ver a su hermana menor soñar.

"No sé qué esté pasando en tu pequeña mente homosexual, pero verte así es una de mis cosas favoritas" expresó Anya deteniéndose justo enfrente de Lexa para inspeccionarla a detalle, prácticamente tocando su nariz sin que la joven perdiera su concentración, "Sigue así, pequeña" dijo nostálgicamente mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello con cariño.

"Hacía tiempo que no me decías así"

"Hacía tiempo que no eras tú" explicó Anya tocando la punta de su nariz, "¿Vas a contarme o tendré que irme a la oficina sin un motivo mayor de alegría que burlarme de la calva de Titus?"

Lexa volvió a sonreír sin prestarle atención.

"Supongo que eso es un no," resopló Anya, "¿qué harás hoy? Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a comer a…" Justo en ese momento el siempre silencioso teléfono de Lexa comenzó a sonar con una de esas melodías melancólicas que le gustaban tanto a su hermana. No fue difícil averiguar de quien se trataba cuando su rostro se ilumino como si hubiesen puesto el sol bajo sus mejillas. "Supongo que eso es otro _no,_ " se contestó a si misma Anya cuando Lexa saltó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar directo a su habitación, "¡Hey! No te dediqu **é** mis mejores años para que me dejes hablando sola" la reprendió.

"Te lo recompensaré," volvió a prometer Lexa en un susurro mientras caminaba hacia su recámara con prisa.

"No lo harás," gruñó.

Anya no la perdió de vista hasta que desapareció tras cerrar la puerta. Sabía que no le recompensaría jamás el tiempo que le estaba negando, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho, podía sacrificar cada hora que pudiera pasar con ella si significaba que estaba siendo feliz en otro sitio.

Además, mientras Lexa y Clarke estuvieran en su luna de miel, ella y Raven tendrían tardes de diversión aseguradas. O eso pensaba hasta que su teléfono también sonó y no era precisamente su recientemente adquirida cómplice.

"Voy en camino, Titus" suspiró apenas contestó la llamada. Bebió el último trago de su café con prisa y dio una mordida a una de las rebanadas que Lexa había ignorado antes de salir de casa consciente de que el amargado empleado no la dejaría en paz durante toda la mañana.

* * *

"Empezaba a preguntarme si estabas en alguna clase de coma," bromeó Lexa como saludo.

" _Octavia no lo permitiría,"_ contestó Clarke con seriedad. " _¿Qué harás hoy?_ "

"Sólo tengo una cosa en mi agenda…" declaró Lexa. Su voz sonaba muy segura por teléfono, pero lo cierto es que no sabía qué posición adoptar, apenas tocó su cama cuando sintió que no era apropiado por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio, pero tampoco le convenció, así que estaba de pie intentando pretender calma, "¿Qué harás tú?"

" _Fingir que trabajo,_ " rió Clarke, Lexa pudo sentir la curiosidad en su tono, pero no el valor para preguntarle.

"¿Te gustaría saber que tengo anotado en mi agenda, _Clarke_?" se aventuró Lexa, aquel movimiento le había dejado sin aire por un momento. "A ti," dijo mucho antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar.

No era difícil imaginarse la sonrisa de Clarke aun incluso escuchando el agitado silencio del otro lado de la línea. No le importaba lo que pudiera estar pasando por su mente, sólo le importaba saber si su corazón latía sin control alguno como lo hacía el suyo.

"¿Clarke?"

" _¿Cómo lo haces?_ " fue la pregunta de la chica, " _¿Cómo puedes decir siempre las palabras correctas?_ "

Ahora fue Lexa quien contuvo su emoción con un grato silencio.

" _Octavia me habló sobre tu galantería,_ " continuó Clarke, " _Espero que mi yo inconsciente no avergonzara demasiado frente a ti_ "

"Al contrario _Clarke,_ nunca he sido espectadora de tanta ternura ni he gozado más observando a alguien dormir" confesó Lexa, "Además, tampoco puedo decir que actué con inocencia"

" _Admiro tu sinceridad_ , _de haber estado yo en tu lugar habría profanado tu cuerpo y ni siquiera te hubiera pedido una disculpa después_ " admitió Clarke con picardía.

"Siempre hay otras oportunidades," respondió Lexa dejando a Clarke sin armas ante tal proposición, "pero tú tienes que trabajar y yo tengo agenda llena" se lamentó falsamente.

 _"¿Te gustaría tener una tercera cita conmigo Alexandra Woods?_ " exclamó sin rodeos Clarke.

"Pensé que nunca lo pedirías," confesó Lexa.

" _¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo una imperativa necesidad de verte_ " manifestó la rubia.

"Supongo que puedo adelantar mis compromisos un par de horas," accedió Lexa.

" _Si te gusta ser puntual, puedes llegar incluso tres horas antes_ " añadió Clarke.

Hubo pequeño silencio de aceptación, no lo sabían, pero ambas estaban haciéndose la misma pregunta- _¿Qué ha hecho ella conmigo? –_ mientras eran conscientes que 72 horas atrás eran personas completamente diferentes.

" _Clarke,_ ¿sigues ahí?"

" _Si,_ "

"¿Qué estarías haciendo ahora de no haber perdido tu vuelo?" se animó a preguntar Lexa.

" _Seguramente fingiría que estoy trabajando,_ " contestó sin mayor consideración la artista, "¿ _Y tú?_ "

"Aun intentaría demostrar que la vida es algo más que sólo sobrevivir," dijo sinceramente Lexa, "Me alegra no tener que averiguarlo"

* * *

Clarke salió de su habitación con la sonrisa prácticamente esculpida en sus labios, como no si llevaba dos días ahí sin alterarse demasiado. Si Raven y Octavia no la conocieran tanto como lo hacían hubieran jurado que estaba a punto de brincar o bailar en medio de su pequeño recibidor.

"Buenos días chicas," las saludó animadamente.

Raven alzó una ceja sorprendida pero no dijo nada, Octavia ya le había dado un buen sermón en el trascurso de la noche como para ganarse otro apenas unas horas después. Aunque Clarke no se lo ponía sencillo con su actitud.

"Diablos Griffin," gruñó mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la sala, "Al menos pretende menos alegría"

"¿A dónde crees que vas Rae? No preparé toda esta comida para que nadie la tocara ayer" se quejó Octavia acercando tres platos al comedor. Las tres chicas se sentaron sin decir nada, más que nada por temor a la ira de la más pequeña.

"¿Qué harás hoy con mi futura esposa Clarke?" inquirió Raven recuperándose del regaño de O.

"¡Rae!"

"¿Qué? Lexa debería tener sus opciones abiertas," argumentó Raven.

"Pensé que Anya se había convertido en la futura señora Reyes," comentó Clarke.

"No me negaría si me lo pidiera," le guiñó el ojo su amiga.

"Aquí nadie se va a casar con nadie, al menos no por ahora," exclamó Octavia, "Rae, tu _crush_ no te hace caso y, tú" señaló a Clarke, "tú apenas conoces a Lexa desde hace dos días, ¿qué sabes de ella?"

"Averigü **é** que su tipo de sangre es muy extraño," dijo la rubia ignorando la seriedad de Octavia.

"¿Qué necesidad tienes de ser tan cruel, O?" masculló Raven, le habían dado en su punto débil con aquella afirmación. "Además, Clarke apenas va por la cita definitiva… aunque ya tenga el nombre de sus hijos y hasta del gato, primero debe pasar esta prueba" sonrió maliciosamente Raven.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Es tu tercera cita Clarkie, no hay que ser un genio para saber que esperar," volvió a guiñarle descaradamente el ojo.

Octavia puso los ojos en blanco incapaz de razonar con una muy avivada Raven y una no tan sorprendida Clarke.

"Supongo que es buena idea decirles que Lexa vendrá en un par de horas," sonrió **,** dándoles a entender que necesitaba el apartamento de nuevo.

"Conoces las reglas, Clarke" alegó Octavia.

"Oh, vamos. Tú tienes planes con Lincoln y Raven puede irse a jugar videojuegos con Jasper y Monty. No les pido nada imposible" respondió Clarke.

"Hace tiempo que no les pateo el trasero a los chicos," accedió Raven. "Pero quiero detalles, entre más estés dispuesta a compartir…"

"¡Raven!" volvió a reprenderla Octavia. "¿No crees que vas un poco rápido Clarke?" le cuestionó la chica.

"Tú te acostaste con Lincoln en aquel campamento apenas unas horas después de haberlo conocido," objetó Clarke, "Y Raven usualmente no vuelve a dormir por lo menos tres veces a la semana. ¿Cuál es la diferencia si _Lexa y yo_ …?" era la primera vez que utilizaba esa combinación de palabras, pero su efecto al escuchar su propia voz uniéndolas en cierto contexto la hizo sonrojarse.

"Precisamente por eso, Clarke. Te estás implicando demasiado rápido en algo que no sabes cuánto durará" defendió Octavia. "¿Qué sabes de ella?" insistió.

"Supongo que lo necesario como para saber que no es suficiente," respondió Clarke encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y eso te basta?"

"Creo que Clarkie tiene edad suficiente para aprender de sus errores," interrumpió Raven. "Además, si ese error lleva por apellido Woods. Créeme, no será tiempo perdido sea cual sea el desenlace"

"Pero…"

"¿Podrías sólo alegrarte por mí, O? Para madres controladoras ya tengo suficiente con Abby" le pidió Clarke en un intento de hacer las paces en una disputa que no tenía sentido.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Ya le llamaste?" Ahí estaba la pequeña y muy bien planeada venganza de Octavia. Clarke había prometido llamarle en cuanto aterrizara el vuelo hacia días, pero por evidentes circunstancias lo había postergado hasta el punto mismo en que lo olvidó y su madre era la típica persona que esperaría hasta que su hija tuviera la decencia de contactar con ella, pero el precio de esa espera sería alto.

"Diablos O, no hay necesidad de ser tan mala," esta vez fue Raven quien riñó a Octavia.

Clarke se miraba un poco preocupada pero no era la primera ni la peor ofensa que pudiera hacerle a su madre, seguro entendería si le explicaba las cosas con calma cuando la viera, quizá no estaba de acuerdo con su profesión, pero no creía que su descontento se extendiera hasta lo que pudiera estar haciéndole tan feliz.

"Le llamaré más tarde y le invitaré a comer," anunció Clarke, "Hoy ya tengo planes"

Como si nada hubiera pasado, terminó la comida en su plato y se refugió en su habitación con el ánimo intacto.

"¿Qué diablos le ha hecho?" se preguntó Octavia.

"No lo sé, pero quiero un poco" dijo Raven.

* * *

Quizá no había sido su mejor idea comprar algo tan grande como eso, incluso creía que era un poco anticuado llevar flores a una cita, tal vez esa clase de cortejo estaba infravalorada ahora, pero en su momento le pareció que el detalle bastaría para robarle al menos una sonrisa a la artista.

Y ese era su único deseo por ahora, ser origen del mínimo atisbo de alegría en la joven.

Aun así, llevaba cinco minutos decidiendo si la sorpresa sería suficiente. Pudo haber escogido algo más práctico. No lo pensó bien, eso era definitivo. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e ir a buscar mejores ideas cuando una voz la llamó por la espalda.

"¿Señorita Woods?" Lexa viró un poco el rostro y aunque la voz le parecía familiar, el rostro no lo era. "Monty, soy vecino de las Clarke"

"Dime Lexa," le pidió la joven al recordar de quien se trataba. "Siento el espectáculo de ayer"

"¡Que va! Me pareció adorable," exclamó Monty.

"A propósito, tu recomendación me fue muy útil. Gracias"

"Mi placer," hizo una pequeña reverencia que le hizo gracia a Lexa. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No precisamente, estaba a punto de ir a cambiar…"

"Tonterías, esto es un clásico. A Clarke le van a encantar," afirmó él tomando gentilmente el ramo de flores de las manos de Lexa para apreciarlo mejor. "Aunque tras observarlas ayer, no creo que sea necesario que te esfuerces tanto" le sonrió con cierta complicidad.

Lexa bajó la mirada, discretamente avergonzada. Pero eso no desanimó al amable vecino de las chicas.

"Vamos, te ayudaré a entregarlas" se ofreció de nuevo y la castaña únicamente hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza antes de seguirlo.

.

El timbre sonó cuatro veces. Para Octavia era algo molesto, pero para Raven era la clave de que un nerd se aproximaba a su territorio y para Clarke era la señal de que la persona a la que tanto esperaba al fin había llegado. No fue extraño cuando la latina y la rubia se aproximaron a la puerta con cierta expectación.

"Es uno de mis nerds," le informó a Clarke.

"Puede ser Lexa," discutió ésta a su vez.

"Si fuera ella, habría tocado con delicadeza," dijo Raven.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta de la misma forma, pero las chicas no dejaban de argumentar para ver quien ganaba el absurdo privilegio de abrirla.

"O puede ser un simple repartidor," espetó Octavia quien había aprovechado la distracción de sus dos compañeras para deshacerse de la molestia.

"Traigo una entrega especial," expresó Monty cubriendo su rostro con las flores.

"Este no fue mi pedido Green," refunfuñó Raven tan pronto lo reconoció.

"…para Clarke," agregó él. Raven puso los ojos en blanco mientras le cedía el paso a su amiga quien ya estaba al borde de su petulante alegría. "No tienen tarjeta, pero venían acompañadas por esta hermosa joven" Lexa salió de la nada sonriéndole tímidamente a Clarke mientras Monty le pasaba las flores, habiendo cumplido su misión con más éxito del que esperaba.

"Dame acá, las pondré en agua," dijo Raven de mala gana mientras las chicas no paraban de sonreírse tontamente en la puerta.

"¡No! Son mías," rugió Clarke apoderándose de las flores. "Gracias Lexa," el cambio de tono e incluso de su expresión fue tan abrupto no hubo quien no se sorprendiera. Y antes de desaparecer le brindo otra cálida sonrisa para poner su regalo en un recipiente adecuado.

"Por mucho que lo intento, es difícil encontrarte algún defecto," aseveró Octavia viendo a Lexa con recelo. Pero Lexa no le hizo caso, su atención se encontraba buscando un florero en algún sitio de la cocina.

"Dios, son la una para la otra," se quejó Raven al ver como se abstraían únicamente en la presencia de la otra.

"No hay pruebas de lo contrario," expresó Octavia dejando por el momento la búsqueda de imperfecciones en Alexandra Woods.

Clarke volvió al pequeño recibidor únicamente para tomar por la mano a Lexa y dirigirla a su habitación, no cruzó palabras o gesto alguno con sus amigas. Se suponía que todo había quedado pactado horas atrás.

"No digas nada," le ordenó Clarke a Lexa una vez que estuvieron en su rec **á** mara. Aquel sitio era un pequeño caos bajo la luz del día, pero a Lexa no dejo de parecerle encantador ver bocetos en cada pared, algunos bastidores posicionados aleatoriamente por el piso e incluso como había sido utilizado como lienzo parte de la estructura, pudo apreciar el obstáculo que casi le cuesta una ida al hospital bajo la cama de la rubia: Un caballete de madera que sobresalía peligrosamente.

" _Clarke._ "

La chica cerró la puerta. Había algo en sus ojos que no era precisamente calma y lo descubrió cuando la artista la recargó contra la pared con mayor intensidad de la necesaria. Algo que no imaginó mientras se dirigía a concretar su encuentro era precisamente quedar a merced de las expectativas de la rubia, pero siendo sincera tampoco era que le molestara demasiado.

Clarke la mantuvo atrapada entre su cuerpo y la fría superficie, pero no hizo ningún movimiento después de eso. Se limitó a admirar las facciones de Lexa con una apasionada parsimonia que se le antojaban como una tortura a la chica de los ojos verdes.

"¿Piensas continuar o…?" le preguntó Lexa con tono sereno mientras observaba los labios entreabiertos de Clarke.

"Shh…"

"Quizá deberíamos tomarlo con calma," sugirió Lexa sin retirar su mirada, "o quizá debería _tomar la oportunidad_ que has puesto en mis manos" y dicho esto **,** concretó el deseo de sus labios al apoderarse de los de Clarke. En un ágil, pero confuso movimiento se hizo del control que la rubia había gozado hasta ahora tomándola grácilmente por la cadera y haciéndola girarse para que fuera su espalda la que quedara contra la pared. A pesar del ímpetu de su ataque, sus besos no dejaron de ser sutiles.

Sintió como los labios de Clarke se alzaban en una coqueta sonrisa bajo la suave caricia de los suyos. Esto no estaba planeado, pero nada desde que se encontraron lo había estado así que tal vez valía la pena dejarse llevar un poco más y explotar los efectos que esto trajera consigo.

La volvió a tomar por la cintura con cuidado de dirigirla en la dirección correcta sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos en ningún momento, pero tuvo la misma mala suerte que en la noche anterior siendo víctima nuevamente del desastre que Clarke tenía tirado en el suelo de su habitación.

"Veo que no pierdes el tiempo," comentó Clarke al darse cuenta de la precisa ubicación de la mano de Lexa, quien sufrió de un repentino rubor, "Hey, no es queja" le dijo coquetamente Clarke.

Lexa rió ante la actitud de Clarke. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su risa genuinamente avergonzada, y le fascinaba ser objeto de su júbilo, tanto que tuvo que suprimirla robándole directamente desde la fuente porque si continuaban así, sería prácticamente imposible que terminaran lo que habían empezado…

La mano de Lexa no había tomado otro rumbo hasta ahora, inmóvil sobre su punto de encuentro con la piel de Clarke. Podría haber creído lo contrario pero la joven sabía lo que hacía, la corriente de su simple contacto, aun sobre la ropa, hacia estremecer a la artista bajo el hechizo de la futura abogada.

Lexa empezó a recorrer con la punta de su nariz con una lentitud casi dolorosa el ángulo de la mandíbula de Clarke, bajando por su cuello hasta tomar camino por la sensible piel sobre su clavícula. La respiración de Clarke se vio interrumpida cuando la mano de Lexa decidió que era momento de participar en el juego trazando florituras sobre su abdomen, dejando muy claras sus intenciones.

"Al carajo con esto," exclamó Clarke harta de tener el rol pasivo en la escena. Tomó la blusa de Lexa y tiró de ella, sacándola por su cabeza en un movimiento que le sorprendió incluso a ella, no sabía cuan ágil podía ponerse cuando lo necesitaba, pero le fue grato averiguarlo cuando su prenda superior también terminó en el piso. No conforme con ello, recuperó en un instante el adictivo sabor de Lexa, incapaz de mantenerse alejada de ella ahora pero tampoco pudiendo evitar detenerse para admirar la perfecta figura que escondía tras su ropa.

"No intentes poner palabras en esto," le pidió Lexa tomando su cara con ambas manos, sometiéndola a pequeñas dosis de sus besos, su respiración era tan errática como la de Clarke, la ansiedad por continuar era tanta que no supo el origen de ese auto control tan sólo para articular esa frase "sólo… sólo vívelo conmigo" si hubo una respuesta, fue atrapada en un beso aún más apasionado que los anteriores.

Clarke se permitió disfrutar del compás que Lexa estaba marcando, sentía como su cuerpo desprendía calor sobre su piel desnuda y como jugaba con sus sentidos rozando con la yema de sus dedos la superficie de su abdomen haciendo que pequeños espasmos de placer empezaran a despertar a su sistema nervioso. Los labios de Lexa estaban atrapados alrededor de su cuello y su mano estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a su meta.

Estando ahí, bajo su control, Clarke olvidó por completo como respirar cuando el borde de su pantalón fue alcanzado por fin, pudo saborear el placer que se aproximaba mientras los estéticos dedos de la castaña peleaban por sobrepasar esa primera barrera cuando pasó lo que nunca debería pasar en situaciones como esa…

"¡Clarke!" grito Raven, "Sólo quería avisarte que no le pusiste cerrojo a tu puerta" aviso demostrando su punto.

Instintivamente Clarke aventó a Lexa hacia un lado dominada por la adrenalina de sentirse atrapada, lo hizo con tan poco cuidado y tanta fuerza que no pensó en ningún momento que la joven no tendría forma de prever que terminaría lejos de la cama, con la muy mala suerte de caer sobre el desastre que la artista tenía en el suelo. La posición en la que había estado segundos antes del imprevisto ataque defensivo tampoco había ayudado a evitar la conmoción.

"¡Diablos Raven!" exclamó Clarke saltando de la cama para ver si Lexa se encontraba bien.

"Lo siento, no pensé que fueran _directo al asunto_ tras pasar el umbral de tu habitación," se justificó Raven. "Pero, madre mía, no te culpo" dijo al ver el torso semidesnudo de Lexa.

"Ahora no," exigió Clarke examinando a Lexa preocupada.

"Estoy bien," manifestó Lexa reincorporándose entre los bastidores rotos, pero tan pronto estuvo de pie, su cuerpo la traicionó, "O quizá no," murmuró aceptando la ayuda de Clarke para sentarse en la primera superficie a su alcance.

"¡Estás sangrando!" indicó Raven, viendo el pequeño hilo de sangre que brotaba por la herida en la frente de la joven.

"Deja de resaltar lo obvio y alcánzame algo para detener la hemorragia," le pidió la rubia y, acto seguido, Raven se despojó de su propia playera y se la dio a Clarke para ese propósito.

"¿Qué? Intento ser solidaria," dijo Raven ante la inquisitiva mirada de su amiga, señalando que todas estaban mostrando más piel de la que la situación ameritaba.

"He escuchado un golpe…" Octavia se unió, pero tan pronto piso el cuarto de Clarke se dio media vuelta al notar que todas estaban semidesnudas de la cintura para arriba, "Ni siquiera voy a preguntar…"

"Clarke es más ruda de lo que pensaba _,_ " bromeó Raven. "Seguro no lo esperabas," se dirigió a Lexa, pero la chica seguía recuperándose aun de la confusión creada por el golpe.

"¿Podrían irse de aquí?" les pidió con falsa amabilidad Clarke a sus compañeras de departamento.

A pesar de la renuencia de Raven, Octavia fue lo suficientemente prudente como para obligarla a salir de ahí con una de sus famosas miradas severas que sólo lograban intimidar a la latina.

Una vez solas Clarke logró explorar a con detenimiento la herida, no era tan profunda, pero era obvio que necesitaría ser suturada y el golpe no había sido leve tampoco, "Lo siento mucho, debí ser más cuidadosa" dijo completamente apenada.

"No puedo decir que Raven no tenga razón, eres un poco agresiva para mi gusto," comentó Lexa en un inocente intento de hacer que Clarke dejara de preocuparse. "Estaré bien, sólo ha sido un golpe"

"Creo que debería llevarte al hospital, vas a requerir algunos puntos," la informó Clarke frunciendo los labios, "y la sangre no se detiene" notó levantando la blusa de Raven.

"Sería buena idea no llegar a urgencias sin la mitad de nuestra ropa," señalo Lexa. "Ningún médico me haría caso si te ve así" era otro intento de broma que logró robarle una pequeña sonrisa torpe a Clarke.

"Cuando me levante esta mañana nunca creí que nuestra tercera cita tendría que ser en una sala de urgencias," declaró Clarke dejando por un momento la prenda al cuidado de Lexa para poder alcanzarle su ropa.

"Para ser justas, tampoco desperté pensando que estar contigo era una práctica de riesgo o peor, que terminarías por ayudarme a vestir tras desnudarme tres minutos antes. Supongo que tendremos que vivir con la decepción" suspiró Lexa con falsa decepción.

"No puedes decir que no mantengo las cosas interesantes," comentó Clarke robándole un pequeño beso mientras le ayudaba a pasar la blusa con cuidado por su cabeza.

"Me gusta experimentar esta clase de eventos inesperados contigo," expus **o** Lexa perdida en la intensidad del azul de las pupilas de Clarke mientras la mantenía con los brazos estirados esperando algún otro agravio contra sus emociones como lo había sido ese beso o cualquiera de los anteriores. "Y ya puedo decir que literalmente me has hecho ver las estrellas"

"¿Algún día dirás algo incorrecto?" le preguntó Clarke.

"Quizá con suficientes golpes…" respondió recibiendo un pequeño empujón en el hombro como respuesta.

La pasión con la que habían empezado aquel encuentro probablemente se había esfumado de momento, pero había sido reemplazado por algo más etéreo. Algo que les robaba el aire de la misma forma que obligaba a su corazón a no dejar de gritar algo que ambas empezaban a entender conforme se perdían en su cercanía.

"Deberíamos… necesitas ir al hospital," dijo Clarke con la boca seca percibiendo la cercanía entre sus rostros, aun cuando Lexa estaba sentada sobre la cama y ella de pie, la posición era perfecta para volver a prenderse de sus labios. Habían pasado escasos minutos desde que casi la hacía suya y aun así, su cuerpo aun respondía con timidez cuando la tenía tan cerca.

.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado?" la voz la alerto e hizo salir de su ensoñación. Fue muy tarde cuando intento si quiera fingir que no estaba a punto de, bueno, de continuar lo que ya habían interrumpido antes. "¿Clarke?"

Y ahí estaba, en el umbral de su puerta, observando incrédula la implícita declaración entre las dos chicas. Clarke estaba segura de que no le sorprendería verla con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero si lo haría observarla sobre una chica claramente herida y semidesnuda.

"Esto es todo lo que parece," comentó Raven para romper la tensión.

Abby Griffin miró con severidad a su hija, haciéndola retroceder mientras buscaba con pánico la blusa que había arrojado en algún sitio, pero terminó por cruzar sus brazos sobre sus pechos.

"Escatima los detalles Raven, por favor" solicitó con tono profesional la mujer.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le cuestionó Clarke a su madre mientras se interponía entre ella y Lexa. La segunda se había puesto de pie rápidamente para poder presentarse con propiedad ante la que parecía ser la madre de Clarke, pero volvió a perder el equilibrio. "¿Llamaron a mi madre?" esta vez la pregunta fue contra sus amigas.

"Y a Anya también," le aviso Raven sonriente mientras Octavia sólo se encogía de hombros.

"Veo que has detenido la hemorragia," interrumpió Abby acercándose a Lexa con profesionalismo. "Soy la doctora Griffin, la mamá de Clarke," se presentó oficialmente.

"Alexandra Woods," intentó ponerse de pie una vez más, pero la doctora se lo impidió colocando su mano sobre su hombro, "es un placer"

"Eso lo veremos después de que revise esto, ¿te parece?" parecía que la molestia de Abby se quedaba únicamente en las omisiones de su hija. "Eso es todo chicas, puedo proceder sola desde aquí" le indico a todas las presentes, "eso te incluye a ti Clarke"

"Pero…"

"Salvo que te quieras quedar para disculparte explícitamente frente a tu invitada, te recomiendo que me dejes hacer mi trabajo," expreso Abby con firmeza.

"Es un trato justo," accedió Clarke cogiendo la mano de Lexa apretándola para demostrarle su apoyo. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que veía una situación incómoda aproximarse.

"¿Podrías ponerte algo encima? Creo que me ha quedado _muy_ claro el mecanismo de la lesión" comentó Abby examinando la herida como si estuviera hablando casualmente con ellas, "Debo asumir que la señorita Woods es el motivo por el que no me has llamado"

Lexa se sonrojó tanto que incluso unas gotas de sangre se fugaron de la lesión. En su breve relación, nunca había sentido curiosidad por cómo era la progenitora de la artista y lo vio como un gran error ahora que estaba preparando el material para suturar su rostro.

"¿O debería empezar por preguntar si ella fue la chica que te hizo perder el vuelo?" continuo Abby.

"Creo que debería esperar afuera," dijo Clarke apenada. Si hablaría de eso con su madre, seguro no lo haría frente a Lexa. "Lo siento," le susurró mientras salía de la habitación.

Lexa le lanzó una mirada de pánico, pero sólo obtuvo otra disculpa por parte de la rubia.

"No te preocupes," le dijo a Abby con tono tranquilo, incluso con un toque de dulzura. "Sólo quería molestarla un poco," confesó, "y es una víctima muy fácil"

"Nada de esto fue intencional," señaló Lexa ante la situación en general, "pero si mi presencia en la vida de su hija, de alguna manera podría haber afectado su relación, no es algo pretendido por mi parte y debería disculparme"

"Conozco a mi hija, si algo de esto fue intencional, seguro no fue por su parte," dijo Abby. "Esto molestará un poco" le previno antes de inyectarle alguna especie de anestésico en el área y empezar a suturarle con destreza. "Clarke es la clase de chica que suele planearlo todo, salvo los imprevistos de sus planes y es cuando eso pasa que recuerda vivir un poco su vida" continúo hablando mientras Lexa veía sus manos ir y venir con el hilo por su rostro.

"Al menos puedo asegurar que no fui la causante de que perdiera su vuelo," afirmó Lexa.

"Culparé al destino entonces," le sonrió Abby al tiempo que colocaba un pequeño parche en la impecable línea que la mujer había dejado.

"¿Usted cree en eso?"

"Algo tan inesperado que hace feliz a mi hija, de lo que tú no quieres tomar el crédito… Si, diría que sí. Pero no se lo digas a Clarke" le pidió "y por favor, tómenlo con calma. No quiero atender otra urgencia como esta" bromeo.

"¿Cómo lo sabe… cómo sabe que es feliz?" preguntó de nuevo Lexa.

"Ya lo dije, conozco a mi hija," le guiñó el ojo. "Tendrás que tomar esto por algunos días" le dijo extendiendo un frasco lleno de cápsulas "Y nada de _esfuerzos físicos_ " repitió.

Bien, de todo lo que no esperaba Lexa ese día, conocer a la mamá de Clarke y que **é** sta fuera tan comprensiva encabezaba la lista.

* * *

"Señora Griffin," dijo solemnemente Raven al pasar a su lado dirigiéndose a la habitación de Clarke para ver cómo estaba Lexa para actualizar a Anya. La latina seguía con el torso descubierto sin pena, pero no fue algo a lo que Abby respondiera con sorpresa.

"Raven," le sonrió pasando a su lado, dejando en las nubes a Rae.

Abby se encontró con Clarke y Octavia en la pequeña cocina, parecía que la primera estaba riñendo a su amiga por tener tan poca consideración en cuanto a sus decisiones, estaba claro que nunca planeo que su madre fuera quien arreglara el problema que ella – o mejor dicho, Raven- había provocado.

"Les pedí que dejaran la casa para nosotras," repitió Clarke molesta.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Clarke?" se hizo notar Abby.

"Por favor, que sea toda la tarde," Dijo Octavia saliendo de la cocina para dejarlas solas. Claramente molesta por la actitud infantil de la rubia.

"Juro que te iba a llamar," por supuesto sería el primer diálogo de su hija, seguido por: "Siento mucho no haberlo hecho hasta ahora" Si, Abby se lo sabía de rutina.

"Debes asegurarte que tome una cápsula por la mañana y por la noche, sin falta Clarke," le indicó Abby. "Sentirá dolor si no lo hace y, por favor, contrólate la próxima vez"

"¿No estás molesta?" inquirió Clarke.

"Tendrías que especificar exactamente cual situación podría molestarme más," expuso Abby, "¿Qué no obtuvieras el trabajo o qué perdieras el vuelo? ¿Qué prometas llamarme y no lo hagas? ¿Qué te encuentre en una posición inapropiada o que haya tenido que suturar la consecuencia de tus acciones?"

"Debí quedarme callada," masculló Clarke en voz baja.

"No, no estoy molesta" suspiró Abby. "Pero asegúrate de invitarme a cenar para conocerla en condiciones" le solicitó su madre.

Clarke le sonrió gratamente sorprendida.

"Y no lo arruines, es la primera vez que conozco un prospecto tuyo que le hubiera encantado a tu padre," declaró Abby ganando un abrazo por su hija.

* * *

Raven entró en la habitación de Clarke con un pequeño vaso de agua para Lexa. Estaba tan abstraída contemplando su suerte que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que seguía mostrando más piel de la que debía cuando tomó la bebida.

"Siempre le he dicho a Clarke que usar su habitación como estudio podría tener consecuencias," expresó Raven sentándose a su lado. "Anya viene en camino, creo que tenía que finalizar una reunión o algo así" le notificó, pero Lexa seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, "¿Qué te pareció mamá Griffin?"

"Ha sido muy amable," respondió Lexa vagamente, "Y no debiste llamar a Anya a su trabajo," replicó, pero no termino explicar el por qué.

"No podía dejarla fuera de esto," reveló Raven, "será una buena anécdota para mi discurso en su boda, pero me falta un detalle muy importante" hizo una pequeña pausa para escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras. Lexa aprovecho para dar un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, "¿Acaso eres tú la _top_ aquí?" quedo muy claro que moría por preguntarlo.

Lexa casi se ahoga al escuchar esa pregunta.

"Lo supuse," dijo Raven ayudando a la desafortunada castaña.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor:_**

Pequeña aclaración, este capítulo estaba destinado a tener dos escenas subidas de tono pero cuando llegue a la página doce decidí hacer dos partes porque sino habría tenido que actualizar hasta el miércoles o quizá después.

No maten a Raven. La pobre está celosa porque su crush la ve desnuda y ni siquiera reacciona.

Recuerden, por cada review que dejen es un día menos de espera. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones generales sobre la historia e incluso aquello que no les guste para mejorar :)

 _Pregunta de la semana_ : ¿Qué les parece si añado un poco de drama?


	6. Quizá esto sea un capricho de la vida

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un **AU** , algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas **(OoC)** un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

 **Dedicatoria y agradecimiento especial _reiterado_** a mi beta reader _GabySantosOjeda_ (twitter) por su paciencia al leer y editar los errores que voy dejando en la historia.

* * *

 **Puede que esto sea un capricho de la vida...  
**

* * *

 **(Raverly 14:00)** Te tengo dos noticias, una peor que la otra.

 **(Anya 14:00)** Ahora no puedo hablar, estoy en una reunión.

 **(Raverly 14:01)** Créeme, esto es más importante y, ¿acaso ese fue un mensaje predeterminado?

 **(Raverly 14:01)** No puedo esperar a que contestes. Primera noticia: Lexa es _top_ :D Segunda noticia: Ha sufrido de la versatilidad de Clarke y es _posible_ que esté sangrando.

 **(Anya 14:05)** ¡¿Qué?!

 **(Raverly 14:05)** Si, yo también creía que era _bottom,_ pero las apariencias engañan.

 **(Anya 14:06)** ¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **(Anya 14:07)** ¡Raven! Contéstame.

 **(Anya 14:10)** ¡Raven!

 **(Raverly 14:10)** Raven no está aquí, quizá deseas hablar con Raverly.

 **(Anya 14:11)** No es gracioso, ¿qué le paso a Lexa?

 **(Raverly 14:12)** Clarke le h|izo volar y no de la forma en la que crees. Literalmente la arrojó de la cama. Te mandaría una foto, pero sería muy inapropiado de mi parte. Octavia ya ha llamado a alguien.

 **(Anya 14:20)** Voy para allá.

 **(Raverly 14:45)** He investigado, creo que tu hermana en realidad si es _bottom._

Lexa tenía razón, quizá no debió haberle informado de esa forma a Anya sobre su lesión. Sobre todo, cuando la mujer llegó en traje ejecutivo con cara de preocupación extrema acompañada por un hombre alto y calvo además de otra mujer que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Raven no había anticipado esa clase de reacción por parte de la mayor de las Woods.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntaron al unísono.

"Esperen en el auto," les ordenó Anya con tono autoritario.

"Imposible," replicó el hombre.

"No es como si se te fuera a caer más el cabello si te estresas," comentó Raven en un muy mal intento de ayudar a su amiga.

El sujeto la miró de arriba abajo antes de alzar las cejas con cierto desdén. "Bien, esperaremos en el pasillo" cedió.

"Indra, tú también" indicó Anya.

"Me gustaría asegurarme de que la comandante está bien," declaró.

"Mi hermana estará bien," dijo Anya en tono tranquilizador.

"Su cabeza está algo dañada, pero por el resto seguro no hay problema," intervino Raven de nuevo guiñando el ojo sugerentemente.

Indra alzó las cejas discretamente escandalizada, por lo que dio media vuelta y acompañó al hombre.

"Tu hermana tiene admiradores," expreso Raven sorprendida.

"Súbditos muy leales," aceptó Anya, "¿Qué haces sin blusa?" le preguntó notando la piel desnuda de Raven.

"Lexa no traía blusa, Clarke no traía blusa… no sé si me explico" expuso Raven.

"Creo que no hace falta," dijo Anya levantando una mano para borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. "¿Dónde está Alexandra?"

"La he visto sin ropa, creo que puedes llamarla Lexa en mi presencia" comentó Rae, "O talvez no… al final del pasillo" la dirigió Raven, "y, por favor, toca la puerta. No suelen cerrar con pestillo"

"¿En serio Raven?" inquirió Anya imaginándose que la chica tenía más que ver con el accidente de su hermana que Clarke.

"Tenía que velar por tus intereses," se encogió de hombros Raven.

Anya puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba hasta la habitación de Clarke. La puerta estaba entre abierta, pero aun así decidió tocar porque una visita médica era suficiente por un día. Quizá haber cancelado la reunión no fue su idea más brillante, como tampoco lo fue decirle a Titus porque debía retirarse de forma tan abrupta.

Sea como sea. Lexa estaría molesta.

Tocó una vez por cortesía antes de sólo abrir la puerta. Al menos estaban vestidas, aunque sin duda alguna parecía que una escena muy sangrienta se había llevado a cabo ahí. Sangre en el piso, marcos rotos, la cama… bueno, la cama parecía haber sufrido de otro tipo de caos.

"¿Cómo estás?" se adelantó Anya hasta la cama.

"Estoy bien," dijo Lexa incorporándose.

"No, no lo estás," señalo Clarke devolviéndola a la cama. "Ya escuchaste a mi mamá, debes guardar reposo y tomarte esto"

"Espera, ¿ya conociste a tu suegra?" inquirió Anya, "En qué momento me dirán que están planeando mudarse juntas" bromeó.

"Es sólo un pequeño mareo, _Clarke._ Nada que no pueda soportar" dijo obstinadamente Lexa luchando por levantarse.

"Fue un gran golpe, lo sé yo que puse mi mano sobre tu sangre," riñó Clarke.

"Hey, estoy aquí… viéndolo todo," habló Anya otra vez, pero fue ignorada nuevamente.

"No lograras que me tome eso," la retó Lexa.

"En ese caso, no te irás de aquí jamás," sentenció Clarke aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

"¿Quién ha dicho que quiero irme?" replicó Lexa mirando profundamente a la joven rubia. Sus palabras le resultaron tan sorprendentes que no fue incapaz de evitar sonrojarse.

"Si te quieres quedar, tendrás que tomarte la pastilla," respondió Clarke.

"Bien, creo que esperaré fuera," se rindió Anya por fin, dando media vuelta para salir de ahí. Había mucho que podía soportar, pero esa clase de dulzura no estaba en la lista.

"Sólo tomate la pastilla," insistió Clarke.

"Puedo soportar el dolor," mascullo Lexa impaciente.

"No te comportes como una niña pequeña, es lo único que me pidieron que hiciera. Darte el condenado analgésico" gruñó.

Clarke, que en ese momento continuaba encima de la pobre Lexa, dejo salir un suspiro de frustración. Quizá había encontrado el primer defecto de la joven que hasta ahora había mantenido su perfección a la vista. Le miró de nuevo con cierta insistencia, pero la respuesta fue exactamente la misma.

"Bien, no te la tomes. Pero no quiero quejas después."

"No lo harás," sonrió satisfecha Lexa.

"De hecho, estoy segura de que lo haré y me deberás otro café," aseguró la rubia.

Lexa sonrió como sólo podía hacerlo ella y derretir a Clarke, con esa armoniosa comisura izquierda elevándose hasta alzar por completo su gesto de alegría y tomó las manos de la chica con cautela, como si la herida fuera ella.

"Si ingiero esas pastillas, no seré capaz de disfrutar a consciencia tu compañía," confesó.

"Tendremos muchos otros días para estar juntas, no quiero que por algo tan absurdo como eso padezcas dolor," respondió Clarke y por un corto instante, los ojos verdes de Lexa brillaron con nostalgia.

"¿Debería contar las horas que llevo de conocerte o los días que me quedan a tu lado?" le preguntó Lexa de forma evasiva pero sumamente romántica, tanto que Clarke tuvo que quedarse en silencio por un momento disfrutando la dicha que sentía internamente, "¿qué pasa? ¿Dije algo inapropiado?"

"No, es sólo que usualmente suelen interrumpirnos cuando nos decimos cosas como estas," explicó Clarke.

"Quizá Raven se siente culpable," se aventuró a decir Lexa aun jugando con las manos de la rubia.

"O quizá alguien murió de coma diabético," escucharon decir fuera de la habitación.

"Lo sabía," suspiro Clarke. "Espero que algún día volvamos a compartir la calma de nuestro primer encuentro"

"Ese algún día debería ser esta noche," dijo Lexa inclinándose lo suficiente para lograr darle un beso a Clarke.

"Quizá deberían dejarlo para mañana," interrumpió Anya de nuevo. "No me mires así Alexandra, tuve que cancelar la reunión con la gente de Azgeda y, bueno, no quise que pasara, pero Titus se enteró. Está esperando fuera"

Lexa retrocedió un poco.

"Deberíamos irnos ya," fue lo único que añadió Anya.

"Si, posiblemente sea lo mejor," aceptó Lexa con desgana, pero al intentar sostenerse de pie, aun perdía el equilibrio. "Deberías llamarlo"

"Indra se pondrá feliz si puede cargarte hasta la Torre," bromeó Anya.

"¿Trajiste a Indra también?" exclamó Lexa con cierta indignación.

"No es culpa mía que te pongas en peligro cuando estoy trabajando," le reprochó Anya. "Sabes cómo se ponen cuando se trata de ti. Si hubiera sido yo, ni siquiera hubieran mandado un arreglo básico de flores."

"Pero… ¿Indra?"

"Y espera a que se enteren cómo te heriste," siguió Anya.

"No te atrevas," le advirtió Lexa.

Anya levantó ambas manos para dejar claras sus inofensivas intenciones mientras se giraba para ir a hablar con el guardián de los intereses de la familia Woods.

"¿Quiénes son Titus e Indra?" preguntó Clarke con curiosidad.

"Mi familia…," respondió Lexa. "Son un poco sobreprotectores…" eso último fue dicho como una disculpa.

Y Clarke pudo verlo claramente cuando un sujeto alto entró en su alcoba imponiendo su presencia. Fue un corto segundo el que dedicó a inspeccionar el lugar, pasando la vista de forma somera sobre la artista, como si fuera lo menos importante ahí. Una mujer un poco más baja en estatura entró tras de él, pero ésta si inspeccionó a fondo a la rubia, como si estudiara lo que debería hacer con ella ahora.

"Lexa," dijo el hombre.

"Lamento los inconvenientes," fueron las palabras de la castaña, "pero estoy bien. _Clarke_ ha cuidado bien de mí" su tono fue dulce y agradecido, ciertamente protector ante las miradas acusadoras de esos dos personajes.

"Trigeda cubrirá los daños," dijo Titus sin dirigirse a Clarke directamente, "Y por sus _atenciones_ " una vez dicho esto, se aproximó a Lexa para ayudarle a incorporarse, "tenemos que irnos ahora"

"¿Pagar los daños? ¿Después de que Lexa ha resultado herida?" profirió Indra como si lo propuesto por Titus fuera una locura.

"Estoy bien," expresó Lexa mirando severamente a la mujer.

"Iré con ustedes," anunció Clarke.

Indra se interpuso entre Lexa y ella, como si la chica resultara una verdadera amenaza.

"Prometí a mi madre que cuidaría de ella, además es mi responsabilidad," manifestó Clarke con voz firme, aunque estaba sufriendo de un colapso nervioso interior.

"¿Comandante?" preguntó Indra.

"Si _Clarke_ desea venir, es bienvenida" fue lo único que añadió Lexa.

Indra miro a Titus, ninguno pareció contento, pero era la voluntad de la joven. Y, al parecer, sus palabras realmente tenían gran influencia porque no se atrevieron a rechistar.

"Ya la escucharon, la chica viene con nosotros," dijo Anya para acelerar el trámite entre las miradas, "Pero pondré dos condiciones. Uno, te tomaras la maldita pastilla. No, no puedes negociar este punto y dos, nada de acrobacias en la alcoba"

Al final nadie supo quién se puso más roja, la calva de Titus o las mejillas de la pareja.

/

Clarke fue consciente de dos cosas cuando llegaron al hogar de la familia Woods. La primera de ellas era que las chicas gozaban de una vida sumamente cómoda. La segunda y más importante, fue que Octavia tenía razón: Necesitaba conocer más a Lexa antes de sólo seguir comprometiéndose.

"Por favor, compórtense," advirtió Anya abandonando la enorme habitación de Lexa cuando la hubo dejado instalada. "Al menos hasta que Titus se haya marchado," le guiñó el ojo a su hermana menor. "Cuida bien de ella, Clarke" la rubia le ofreció una sonrisa complacida.

"Anya," le regaño Lexa.

"Sólo digo que hay analgésicos naturales mucho más… placenteros," rió Anya.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Tienes razón, quizá por hoy deberían tomárselo con calma," sugirió Anya.

"¿No tienes otro sitio en el cual estar?"

"Me agradabas más cuando eras un ente taciturno Alexandra," comentó la mujer por fin antes de salir. No pasó desapercibido para Lexa el _clic_ en la puerta. Su hermana tuvo el cinismo de cerrar con llave su propia habitación.

Por su lado Clarke estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. La decoración era simple, pero al mismo tiempo desprendía un encanto que podía definirse como romántico, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la colección de velas no era sólo una broma de Anya, había incluso algunas colocadas estratégicamente en esferas fijadas al techo, por supuesto eso era lo menos llamativo, la cama era una pieza de arte por sí misma y el resto de las decoraciones eran igual de exquisitas. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención fue un hermoso caballete colocado cerca de la ventana.

Lo observó con gran atención. No era un objeto común, más bien parecía ser una pieza hecha especialmente bajo pedido, sumamente inusual. Clarke se acercó a él, atraída por la curiosidad propia de la artista que residía en ella.

"¿En qué piensas?" le preguntó Lexa desde la cama. Ignorando olímpicamente cada una de las indicaciones sobre el cuidado de su lesión.

"En qué realmente tienes algo con las velas," sonrió Clarke.

"Mientras no las encienda, nos estaremos en problemas," contestó Lexa pretendiendo que era un asunto muy serio del que hablaban.

"Nunca mencionaste que pintaras," comentó Clarke aun embelesada en la belleza del caballete, pasando sus manos por la estructura, sin creer la bonita perfección en él.

"No lo hago," respondió la castaña con tono suave, casi en un susurro, "Ese fue un regalo que no tuve oportunidad de entregar." La forma en la que lo dijo hacia fácil entender que el tema era difícil.

"¿Era para Costia?" se aventuró a preguntar Clarke.

No recibió respuesta que no fuera una clara evasiva que la joven rubia interpretó de inmediato.

"Debería ayudarte a ponerte cómoda," cambió el tema, "Por no decir que la sangre no te sienta nada bien en la ropa"

Se dirigió a ella, acercándose para obligarla a quedarse en cama. Sentía cierta dicha en poder cuidar de ella, casi haciéndola recordar los años en los que casi se convencía de poder seguir el legado de Abby hasta que encontró su pasión en el arte y no en la ciencia. Lexa se quedó inmóvil al borde de la cama, admirando los detalles que Clarke tenía hacia ella, recordándose a sí misma la última vez que se sintió de esa forma.

"Tendrás que levantar los brazos para sacarte la blusa," le indicó Clarke.

"¿No piensas arrancármela esta vez?" la retó Lexa con picardía.

"Sin juegos, Abby dijo que tomaras el analgésico y descansaras. _Nada de esfuerzos físicos_ " repitió Clarke.

Ni hablar, Lexa hizo lo que le pidió.

Clarke le ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda con cuidado de no lastimarla más, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos que irradiaban ternura, deseo y tentación, pero mucho más anhelo. El aire se tornó más pesado, la intensidad de la luz se mitigó conforme los segundos las atrapaban en un hechizo mutuo. Clarke sabía que la deseaba, lo supo en el momento mismo que aquella hermosa joven respondió a su torpeza con amabilidad y a su desesperación con interés.

Sabía que, si acariciaba sus brazos aun extendidos, la ropa empezaría a ser un estorbo entre ambas. Sabía que besaría sus manos y recorrería la distancia de la punta de sus dedos hasta su destino, donde le robaría toda intención de detenerse con un beso que sólo la haría desear mucho más de lo que estaba obteniendo. Sabía que le arrancaría el resto de la ropa sin contemplación alguna, pronto vería su figura completamente desnuda y se detendría únicamente porque le apetecería deleitarse admirándola primero. Besaría cada centímetro de su piel descubierta con tortuosa lentitud hasta percibir como su cuerpo empezaba a pedir más.

Tan pronto notara el cambio en la respiración de Lexa, sabría que era el momento de deshacerse de sus propias capas de tela que le estaban imposibilitando conectarse con ella por completo. Era un plan deliciosamente construido en su mente para los pocos segundos en los que dedicó a concretarlo, sin ningún error al ejecutarlo.

Lexa la detuvo un momento, preguntándole con su mirada si estaba consciente de lo que seguiría. Clarke sólo recuperó sus labios como la respuesta perfecta a cualquier duda albergada en la castaña. Lexa tomó con cuidado el rostro de la rubia y lo dirigió para compartir un tierno beso. Sus movimientos eran prudentes y controlados, era la demostración genuina de la calma que existía en sus sentimientos. La parsimonia en sus caricias empezaba a dolerle a Clarke mucho más allá de la piel, llenando de gozo su entrepierna, pero era más el placer de saberse víctima de las manos de Lexa que el deseo de poder hacer lo mismo con ella.

"Déjame trabajar a mí. Hemos visto que no resulta cuando tú estás en control," señaló Clarke, hablando del pequeño parche en su frente.

No hubo oposición de Lexa cuando Clarke la tendió sobre la suavidad de las sábanas, recorriendo un trayecto improvisado desde su cuello hasta su abdomen con sus labios. Los espasmos que sufría Lexa bajo su tacto eran su único y maravilloso indicio de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Quizá era momento de incluir sus manos en aquel juego.

Si quedaba alguna barrera entre ellas, fue rota en el justo momento en el que la última prenda cayó al piso. Había cierto magnetismo en sus acciones, llevando a sus cuerpos a no querer ni pretender estar alejados en ningún momento. Volvió a besarla mientras sus manos se sentían bienvenidas sobre aquel cuerpo desnudo, deleitándose del fino temblor que ocasionaba la más simple de las caricias. Los roces empezaron a volverse más agresivos. Estaban acercándose a la etapa en la que cualquier control sobre sus acciones sería imposible, entregándose en cuerpo y alma para satisfacer las expectativas generadas.

Las florituras que comenzaron con las yemas de sus dedos, fueron suplidas por la punta de su lengua. Jugando con los trazos en aquella deliciosa piel, Clarke se permitía conocer las reacciones de Lexa, dejando que gozara cada movimiento, a pesar de que estaba guardando sus gemidos, privándolos de salir al morderse el labio.

Cuando hubo llegado a sus pechos, sus pezones erectos captaron la atención de Clarke, estimulando la curiosidad, tomándolos con gentileza entre sus dedos y frotándolos con mucho cuidado, aquella acción logró que Lexa se arqueara de placer.

No existían palabras que cubrieran la elocuencia de sus cuerpos hablando por sí mismos. Por primera vez Lexa dejo escapar un gemido, haciendo que Clarke sonriera con satisfacción, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma, pero sin que su víctima lo percibiera. Fue entonces que decidió pasar al siguiente nivel, llevando su mano sutil e insinuantemente hasta su vientre, donde dibujó espirales que advertían la siguiente intromisión.

Pero Lexa no permitiría que ese juego quedara tan unilateral. Dando un revés a la situación tan inesperado como su encuentro mismo. Sólo recupero el control por unos cortos instantes, suficientes para robarle un beso a Clarke y comunicarle con una mirada cuan inefables estaban volviéndose sus emociones en ese momento.

Clarke asintió ante la necesidad de comprensión que Lexa mantenía en sus pupilas dilatadas, el color era diferente al verde esmeralda de minutos antes, la nostalgia que se hospedaba en ellos incluso había desaparecido, pero no era deseo lo que aun albergaban, había algo muy parecido al amor irradiando de ellos.

El corazón de Clarke dio un vuelvo al ser partícipe de sus implícitos sentimientos.

 _¿Qué había hecho con ella?_

Clarke se perdió en el cuello de Lexa. Embargada por sus propias emociones.

 _¿Acaso eso era amor?_

Recuperó su juego en el punto mismo donde lo había dejado. Con su mano tentando su entrada al centro de Lexa, su corazón latía desbocado por las recientes revelaciones.

 _¿Estaba lista para dárselo todo a ella?_

Acarició su sexo con cuidado, de forma muy suave hasta aumentar el ritmo y la intensidad. No era necesario que Lexa respondiera sus acciones, para Clarke había cierta magia en saberse correspondida por ella que ni un millón de placeres podrían igualar jamás.

Dejo que sus dedos participaran en un vaivén con las caderas de Lexa hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba bajo ella. Besó su cuello, extasiada por la experiencia que acababa de compartir con la que sabía ahora, era su alma gemela.

Clarke se permitió recostarse sobre el cuerpo que acababa de poseer. Sintió como Lexa besaba su cabello, respirando con una libertad que hasta ahora no había sido capaz de sentir. Lo que creía concluido en realidad estaba por empezar.

"Debes descansar," la detuvo Clarke.

"En las caricias de tu piel he encontrado paz…" reveló Lexa.

"Deja de ser tan cursi, me podría acostumbrar," se quejó Clarke.

"Acostúmbrate, por favor," pidió Lexa y volvió a tomar de sus labios cualquier respuesta. Interrumpiendo cualquier absurda negativa que pudiera interponerse entre ellas.

Tomó la cadera de Clarke, guiándola para quedar ella sobre las sabanas esta vez. Sus movimientos eran directos, casi estudiados, su misión era clara y precisa. No perdió tiempo en dejar clara la intención en cada beso y suspiro sobre su piel. Aquellas manos que hasta ahora habían fascinado a Clarke, obtuvieron puntos por habilidad ahora, era muy sencillo para Lexa rozar sus pechos e incitar su deseo tan sólo con una de ellas mientras con la otra manifestaba cuán importante era no perder su conexión.

En ningún momento dejo de besarla, de hacerla participe de la misma excitación que ella disfrutó segundos atrás. Y, cuando la supo lista, no apartó la mirada de sus hermosos ojos color cielo. Con su mano concentrándose en demostrar la importancia de que Clarke sintiera correspondidas sus atenciones, gozando cada corriente eléctrica que proporcionaba su destreza en cada suave embestida sobre su sexo.

Clarke posó su mano el rostro de Lexa, aun presa de la profunda mirada a la que era sometida. Y acarició su mejilla mientras su cuerpo daba por terminada aquella hermosa experiencia.

No fueron capaces de romper el silencio que se estableció por encima de su respiración agitada. Sólo se quedaron ahí, siendo testigos de como la tierra y el cielo se encontraban.

/

Cuando despertó la habitación apenas estaba iluminada.

Nunca creyó que en su vida estaría en la situación de desear intensamente que algo que hubiera experimentado recientemente fuera real y no sólo un sueño. Pero se encontraba precisamente sufriendo ese intenso deseo en ese momento, como si la angustia se hubiera establecido en su garganta. Se llevó la mano al rostro y una punzada le aseguró que su fortuna no la había abandonado después de todo, pero fue más la dicha que sintió cuando descubrió el cabello de Clarke haciéndole cosquillas en el hombro.

Su brazo estaba atrapado bajo su cuello, justo donde recordaba haberlo dejado tras su maravilloso descubrimiento horas atrás. Se acomodó lo suficiente como para poder apreciar la belleza de Clarke envuelta en su letargo y se aventuró a acomodar el caos de su cabello con su mano libre, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el contorno de su rostro, embargada en un jubilo que había desconocido por tantos años.

"Espero que estés lista para tomarte el analgésico," susurro Clarke justo cuando Lexa pasaba por sus labios.

"Disculpa, no pretendía despertarte."

"¿Quién dice que lo has hecho?" respondió Clarke. "He sido yo quien te ha mirado perturbadoramente todas estas horas," sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, "Tus tatuajes son hermosos," Lexa evadió el comentario poseyendo los labios de Clarke como solía hacerlo cada vez que quería que guardara silencio. "¿Puedo saber el significado?" preguntó de cualquier modo la rubia.

"Es una larga historia," musitó Lexa.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo," le aseguró Clarke.

"Bien, te diré la versión corta: Me lo hice el día que perdí a una persona importante para mí," suspiro resignada, "Hay un circulo por cada año que nos conocimos." Lo dijo de forma cortante pero sólo logró generar mayor curiosidad en Clarke.

"¿Costia?"

Lexa asintió brevemente.

"Puedes hablarme de ella, ¿sabes?"

"Qué clase de encanto tiene charlar de alguien que ya no está cuando puedo hacer esto," expresó Lexa empezando a besarla de nuevo.

"Bien, pero después de esto por fin te tomaras el analgésico," replico Clarke.

"Es un buen trato," aceptó Lexa.

/

Le extraño un poco encontrar la puerta cerrada con llave, aunque internamente agradeciera que alguien hubiera cuidado ese detalle después de todo lo acontecido en las horas previas, no por nada Lexa se había rendido ante el sopor de su cansancio después de aceptar que necesitaba el analgésico que Abby le había prescrito. Salió de la habitación apenas cubierta con un par de prendas que pudo encontrar en el piso, esperando que fuera suficiente el manto de la oscuridad para protegerse de ser descubierta en ropa interior en su búsqueda de alimentos.

"Hola cuñada," la saludó Anya. "Me hubiera gustado preguntar por mi hermana, pero veo que la has tenido bien atendida" le sonrió. Estaba en el amplio comedor frente a su portátil. Aparentemente era de esas personas que sólo pueden trabajar en la tranquilidad de la noche, llevaba gafas ligeramente inclinadas sobre la nariz y a su lado había una humeante taza con café.

"¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de cenar?" le dijo señalando la taza.

"Creo que un vaso con agua será suficiente para mí," respondió Clarke cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras tomaba asiento en la enorme mesa.

Era la primera vez que se quedaba sola con la hermana de Lexa y estaba aterrada.

"Aquí tienes," dijo Anya depositando un vaso con agua frente a ella.

"Gracias," contestó Clarke bebiendo un sorbo.

Anya se quitó los anteojos y los colocó al lado de su ordenador con la misma calma y control con la que Lexa lo hubiera hecho. Sentía una curiosidad impresionante por aquella chica y cada misterio que la rodeaba ante su perspectiva. Podía entender la razón por la que su hermana menor había encontrado cierta fascinación en ella, lo que no comprendía era la forma en la que esta singular joven había llegado a su vida en el momento más apropiado. Anya jamás sentía curiosidad por nada, así que fue se sorprendió a si misma al encontrarse inspeccionando a detalle la peculiar forma en la que sus vidas habían logrado encontrase.

"¿Tengo algo en mi cara?" preguntó Clarke preocupada al notar que Anya no dejaba de observarla.

"No, sólo es curioso…" expresó su pensamiento en voz alta.

Clarke continuó en silencio, a la espera de una explicación a tal adjetivo.

"Es curioso cómo se las arreglaron para conocerse en una situación tan aislada como fue la suya, es decir, Lexa no tenía intención de viajar aquí, pero cambio su boleto de avión de última hora y tú…"

"Yo no conseguí el trabajo," contribuyó Clarke.

"Exacto," dijo Anya intrigada por las pocas probabilidades en todo aquello.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no viajaría aquí?" le cuestionó Clarke.

"Alexandra hace años que no vive en esta ciudad. Me estás robando todo el tiempo que tengo al año con mi hermana, Clarke," respondió Anya, "así que más vale que esto vaya en serio," le advirtió.

Clarke bebió otro poco de agua, asimilando toda la información. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Juro que he intentado quitarle esa absurda obsesión con las velas," comentó Anya en forma de broma.

"¿Para quién era el caballete que Lexa tiene en su alcoba?"

El semblante de Anya rápidamente perdió cualquier atisbo de alegría que hubiese tenido en él, "Para Costia," dijo lacónicamente. "Lo siento Clarke, pero no puedo hablar más del tema sin que Lexa esté de acuerdo," se disculpó.

Clarke asintió para demostrarle que comprendía y se animó a preguntar algo más: "¿Cuándo se marcha?"

"En dos días," contestó Anya.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor:_**

El alboroto de general por la minúscula lesión de Lexa se viene explicando desde que sabemos que su familia posee una empresa de la que es heredera (en el caso de la preocupación de Titus).

Me sorprende que nadie notara que Lexa estaba de paso cuando en el capítulo 2, Anya le dice que la verá hasta vacaciones por navidad. No es noticia, es una pista para el drama que se deriva de ahí.

Gracias por sus comentarios :D

 _Actualización 28.06.2016_

No, el fic aun tendrá vida porque así lo ha decidido mi mente hiperactiva aunque mi agenda dice que ya lo deje. Qué puedo decir, mientras haya quien lo lea esto sigue vivo.


	7. Siempre estuvimos destinadas a ser

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un **AU** , algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas **(OoC)** un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

 **Dedicatoria y agradecimiento especial _reiterado_** a mi beta reader _GabySantosOjeda_ (twitter) por su paciencia al leer y editar los errores que voy dejando en la historia.

* * *

 **...Quizá siempre estuvimos destinadas a ser.**

* * *

"Diablos, ¿no lo sabías?" preguntó de inmediato Anya. Clarke negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Supongo que no he hecho las preguntas correctas," sugirió la rubia cabizbaja.

"Con Lexa se debe ser muy directa," declaró Anya dándole la razón, "pero puedo asegurarte que esto no es ningún juego para ella." Le sonrió alcanzando su mano para darle un apretón, "ahora dime algo, ¿es cierto que mi hermana es _bottom_?" parecía broma, pero su tono era serio.

Clarke no pudo salvo atragantarse tras escuchar cómo le pedían revelar algo como eso.

"Demonios, Raverly," se quejó por lo bajo Anya, pero no podía dar por zanjado el tema con la chica, no tras conmocionarla diciéndole que su hermana estaba por irse. "es su último semestre, volverá… si tiene los motivos adecuados" esperaba que eso le diera alguna clase de confort, pero no pasó.

"¿Tú y Raverly…?" curioseó Clarke intentando cambiar de tema para olvidarse un poco de la pequeña omisión de Lexa. "Es decir, Raven…" se corrigió al notar el error.

"¿Nosotras _qué_?" alzó una ceja Anya. Clarke hizo un gesto que daba a entender el contexto de su pregunta y, al menos por esta vez, Anya fue quien casi se ahoga. "¿ _Raverly y yo_?" se rió tan pronto la idea pasó por su mente, "Imposible"

"Cualquiera podría decir que hay algo entre ustedes," comentó Clarke sonriendo ante su reacción. Si, Raven solía tener esa clase de efecto cuando sugerían que estuviera saliendo con ella.

Anya lo sopesó un momento, "Quizá… No, sería muy raro," dijo en tono de complicidad. "Es tu mejor amiga y tú eres la _novia_ de mi hermana"

"¿Pero…?" insistió Clarke. "Sería genial que le quitaras la absurda obsesión por mi mamá"

"Vaya, tú sí que sabes convencer a las chicas," replicó Anya. " _Raverly_ es un hallazgo curioso para mi vida social, nada más. Tu madre sería muy afortunada de estar a su lado."

"Eso si es imposible," respondió Clarke sin poderlo siquiera imaginar.

Escucharon un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Lexa, parecía que la chica también había despertado para buscar comida o quizá por haber sentido la ausencia de Clarke a su lado. Sea como sea, Anya supo que debía desaparecer de ahí.

"Mira la hora que es, debería dormir," dijo cerrando su portátil con prisa antes de ver la sombra de su hermana asomarse, "no seas muy dura Clarke, seguro tiene una buena explicación"

"Seguro," dijo Clarke sonriéndole sin mucho ánimo.

Odiaba decirlo, sobre todo después de los mágicos días que había pasado y la aceptación general de su suerte al encontrarse con una chica como Lexa, pero Octavia tenía razón. Lo que conocía de ella no es suficiente y dos días no hacían factible conocerla realmente.

Anya desapareció en segundos por las escaleras, sería la primera vez en tres días que no serían espiadas mientras hablaban.

Clarke esperó con paciencia, bebiendo lo que restaba de su vaso con agua para poder deshacerse de la incertidumbre atorada en su garganta. Si hubiera tenido su celular a la mano, seguramente le habría mandado un mensaje a Raven para pedirle un consejo, quizá entre sus tonterías encontraría algo de coherencia.

"¿ _Clarke_?" escuchó su voz.

 _Dios, ¿cómo podría estar molesta con ella si decía así su nombre?,_ pensó, _enfócate Clarke._

Fue muy sencillo decirlo, pero tan pronto sus ojos conectaron con la dueña de la voz, su mundo volvió a tenderse a sus pies. Su cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros, llevaba una sencilla camiseta encima de color negro y para enmarcar sus ojos, unos lentes que le quedaban algo grandes pero que extrañamente armonizaban perfectamente con su rostro a pesar del parche sobre su ceja.

"Carajo," maldijo en voz baja, casi para sí misma.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Tenía sed," respondió lacónicamente. "¿Aún te duele?"

"No, tus manos son milagrosas," contestó Lexa con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios.

Clarke quería estar molesta, pero le era imposible cuando eran esos ojos los que la miraban. Sobre todo, cuando la castaña ocupó el sitio de Anya y le tomó de la mano con delicadeza sin poder evitar recordar donde estuvieron y que había hecho con ellas…

"Deberías saber que no soy el tipo de persona que espere a que las cosas sólo pasen," masculló Clarke recordando que en dos días ya no sería capaz de sentir el calor de su piel.

"Lo sé," contestó Lexa aun con esa maldita sonrisa satisfecha y tierna.

"Entonces dime, ¿por qué no se te ocurrió mencionar que te irías en unos días?" le reclamó Clarke directamente.

Lexa alzó ambas cejas sorprendida, "Nunca me lo preguntaste, _Clarke_ " declaró con absoluta sinceridad. Realmente no había otro motivo que el simple hecho de que ambas omitieron detalles importantes en cualquiera de sus interrogatorios.

"¡Te vas en dos días! Creo que no necesitaba preguntarlo," exclamó Clarke.

"Por primera vez en años no pensé en otro tiempo que no fuera el presente, _Clarke,_ " confesó Lexa, en sus ojos por fin se asomaba la preocupación por su error, como si fuera consciente de las consecuencias repentinas. "Lamento haberme perdido en disfrutar tanto de ti que olvidará que existe pasado y futuro"

"¿Por qué eres así?" la riñó Clarke. "¿Por qué te disculpas hasta cuando eres perfecta?" gruñó la rubia levantándose de su sitio.

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?" dijo repentinamente Lexa.

"Ese no es el punto," comentó Clarke sin asimilar la propuesta. "No nos conocemos, lo hemos hecho todo mal"

"¿Y cuál era el orden correcto, _Clarke_?" su tono seguía siendo parcialmente despreocupado, mirándole desde la silla.

"¡No lo sé!" expresó la artista.

"Yo si te conozco Clarke," aseguró Lexa poniéndose de pie, "Al contrario de mí, te gusta vivir por momentos, los atardeceres y, aunque no lo parezca, eres distraída…" enumeró la castaña. La última característica era cierta por el simple hecho de que Clarke no respondió su invitación de acompañarla a casa, pero si algo evitaría Lexa, sería presionarla. "También sé que nada de esto es suficiente, que tres días difícilmente serían tan largos como para lograr saber realmente todo de ti…"

"Basta," le pidió Clarke sabiendo que cada palabra empeoraba su confusión.

"No, _Clarke,_ no quiero detenerme si mis palabras alcanzan sentido para ti," manifestó Lexa tomando sus manos de nuevo.

"Debería irme," dijo Clarke retirando sus manos de las de Lexa.

La castaña por primera vez lució afligida. Había cometido el error de subestimar sus propias acciones y la omisión de éstas.

"No," se limitó a decir severamente, en un intento torpe de retenerla ahí. "Quédate, atrévete a conocerme más, si ese es el problema." La retó.

Clarke se mordió el labio con indecisión. La propuesta era tentadora.

"O por lo menos, quédate a dormir. Es peligroso que te vayas ahora," añadió Lexa preocupada porque sus palabras anteriores hubieran pasado alguna clase de límite. Hacía tiempo que no dominaba el arte de las relaciones y no quería equivocarse más.

"Si te pregunto algo, ¿Serás completamente honesta?" se atrevió Clarke. Tenía dos opciones ante ella, mostrarse orgullosa y arruinarlo todo o tomar la oportunidad frente a ella y descubrir cada misterio guardado en la castaña.

Lexa sencillamente asintió.

"Háblame de Costia," le solicitó Clarke.

"Veo que no pierdes el tiempo," contestó Lexa.

"No es que tenga mucho," replicó la rubia.

Lexa pasó saliva un poco incomoda, no era precisamente su tema favorito, pero tampoco es que tuviera otra opción que seguir evadiendo el tema por siempre. Era muy pronto para ella, pero habían pasado tres días en los que ese nombre no la había cazado en sus sueños ni en sus pensamientos. Y todo por Clarke.

"¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella?" preguntó Lexa con cierta resignación.

"Todo."

"Proporcionaré respuesta a dos preguntas sobre Costia… Por ahora," dijo Lexa seriamente detrás de aquellos lentes que hacían que Clarke perdiera los detalles en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo era ella?"

Lexa suspiró. No era lo que tenía pensado para aquella noche, mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado.

"Ella era… Tenía el cabello rubio, como hilos de color plata, sus ojos eran azules pero contorneados de violeta, muy inusuales," hizo una pausa, "Era la tierna, obstinada, un poco torpe en ocasiones, pero la mayoría del tiempo era sencillamente perfecta…" ese último comentario rompió un poco el ritmo de su respiración.

"Dime algo que te encantara sobre ella." Le pidió Clarke notando ciertas cosas en la respuesta de Lexa.

"Me encantaba la forma en la que le daba color a mis días." Sus palabras fueron directas y llenas de nostalgia, pero había una determinación en la forma en la que había usado el tiempo y su forma de responder la acusación en la mirada de Clarke, que la rubia no pudo más que sentir mariposas en el estómago porque todo lo que gritaban sus ojos era como ella había logrado que eso volviera a pasar.

"¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?" quiso saber Clarke.

"Prometí dos respuestas," atajo la castaña. "Pregúntame algo más, ¿o será qué puedo preguntar yo?"

"Adelante."

"¿Quiénes son Finn y Nylah?"

"¿Estoy detectando celos en ti?"

"No. Sólo curiosidad," respondió Lexa con las mejillas acaloradas.

"Finn es el ex novio que tenemos en común Raven y yo, Octavia fue inteligente y lo evitó. Nylah fue la chica por la que supe que quizá mi currícula amorosa con los hombres no debería ser tan amplia"

"Pero estabas ebria…"

"Espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"El audio de tu teléfono es particularmente bueno y había mucho silencio en el aeropuerto," dijo Lexa.

"¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Raven y Octavia?" esta vez fue Clarke quien perdió los colores en el rostro. _Aquella_ conversación precisamente…

"No, en realidad Raven le contó a Anya y mi hermana creyó pertinente compartir conmigo algunos detalles. Aunque le insistí que no lo hiciera," agregó al final.

"Te agradará saber que ya no bebo alcohol con extrañas, sólo café y en ocasiones _muy_ especiales," comentó Clarke, Lexa tomó esa brecha para volver a hacerse de sus manos sin que la artista se negara.

Si, por fin había olvidado que estuviera molesta con ella por una pequeña omisión.

"Deberíamos volver a la cama," dijo Clarke. "Esta vez sólo a dormir," aclaró, robándole una risita tonta a Lexa por la simple implicación de que pasara lo contrario. Y como un par de adolescentes se siguieron tomadas de la mano a la privacidad de su alcoba.

Mientras tanto, Anya Woods las miraba desde la segunda planta del apartamento. Abstraída en como las cosas parecían sencillamente acomodarse para su hermana, aunque le parecía bastante torpe que _olvidara_ decirle que se iría en menos de una semana. Aunque no le extrañaba, cualquiera con un par de ojos entendería porque lo había pasado por alto. _¿Quién querría recordar cuán efímeras son las ilusiones?_

Quizá Clarke sería el mejor motivo para decidir que debía volver.

Después pensó en Costia y suspiró. Alguna vez creyó que ella sería la única que podría poner una sonrisa en el rostro serio de su hermana, pero sentía cierta dicha al ver que no era así. Que realmente Lexa estaba dejando ir esa parte que la había detenido por tantos años.

/

Clarke tomó sus prendas del piso y comenzó a vestirse con prisa.

Le había costado un poco levantarse de la cama esa mañana, bueno, en realidad le había costado dormir. Había algo en su pecho que no la dejaba en paz y no existía manera humana de ignorarlo. Por otro lado, Lexa no la dejó escapar de sus brazos en toda la noche. Le sorprendía cuan dominante era cuando estaba inconsciente.

La habitación siempre estuvo iluminada de forma muy tenue, incluso ahora que el sol no alcanzaba la enorme ventana de la habitación. Las velas en las esferas que colgaban del techo le daban una atmosfera tan íntima como ella quisiera imaginar. Era excelente para embeber la belleza contenida en la hermosa joven de cabellos castaños que aún estaba profundamente dormida en la cama.

Vio sus anteojos sobre la mesita de noche y sonrió.

 _¿Cuántas sorpresas más como esa le faltaban por descubrir?,_ se preguntó internamente.

Al lado vio una libreta y una pluma. Y eso la hizo ampliar su sonrisa. Por supuesto Lexa no usaría las notas de su móvil o la agenda electrónica, detestaba esa clase de comodidades tecnológicas, Clarke ni siquiera supo porque le sorprendió tanto encontrarse algo como eso ahí.

La tomó y escribió dos líneas sobre la primera hoja, después escribió algo más en la siguiente hoja y lo dejó en su sitio.

Posteriormente sólo salió del apartamento.

/

Había olvidado por completo que sus llaves seguían extraviadas en algún sitio dentro del departamento, así que tuvo que tocar la puerta esperando que alguna de sus amigas estuviera despierta para apiadarse de ella. Lo que sin duda no creyó que pasaría fue que Raven estuviera atenta a que eso pasara.

"Vamos Griffin, suelta los sucios detalles," la saludó la chica latina en cuanto paso el umbral.

Clarke se hizo de paciencia mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

"Ahora quiero saber más," insistió Raven tras ser testigo del innecesario escape de aire e interpretarlo a su manera. "Está bien, Clarke. No soy ambiciosa, sólo dime si esos dedos en realidad hacen maravillas," dijo refiriéndose a las dotadas manos de Lexa.

"¡Raven!" se quejó Clarke.

"Tú ya tienes a la chica, lo menos que puedes hacer por las menos afortunadas es compartir información," gruñó Raven cruzando sus brazos.

"No tengo nada." Replicó Clarke de mala gana, logrando que Raven levantará ambas cejas sorprendida. "Se irá mañana," respondió a la pegunta implícita.

"¿Y?" inquirió Raven sin ver el problema.

"SE-VA-MAÑANA" repitió Clarke impaciente alzando la voz un poco, creyendo que no entendía la gravedad del asunto.

"¿Y?" la imitó Raven incluyendo un par de ademanes con las manos. "Estoy esperando que me digas cuál es el problema"

"Vive en otra ciudad."

"Oh, ¡Eso!" dijo Raven con total sarcasmo. "No tienes ni una pizca de espíritu acosador en tu cuerpo, ¿verdad Griffin?" se burló, "me sorprende que no lo supieras antes."

"Buenos días," saludó Octavia uniéndose a la escena. "¿Qué tal tu noche Clarke? Espero que Lexa esté mucho mejor…"

"Justo es lo que quiero saber," comentó Raven cambiando por completo su actitud, "Si los cuidados de Clarke fueron _adecuados_ "

"Es muy temprano para eso," respondió Octavia con tono cansado.

"El otro tema es aún peor," advirtió Raven, "Lexa no vive en esta ciudad." Nuevamente su tono fue una completa mofa para la rubia.

"¿No lo sabías?" le preguntó Octavia a Clarke.

"¿Acaso todo mundo lo sabía menos yo?" gruñó Clarke.

Octavia y Raven asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"Alguien con internet y curiosidad…"

"O ganas de acosar," interrumpió Raven.

"… lo sabría," terminó Octavia. "Además Lincoln me lo dijo el día que las encontramos dormidas en el pasillo."

"¿No te pareció información que debías compartir conmigo?," le reclamó Clarke.

"Te advertí que debías conocerla mejor," se encogió de hombros la pequeña Blake.

"Están haciendo esto muy grande," interrumpió nuevamente Raven, "Cuando la solución es absurdamente sencilla Clarke," la rubia la miró expectante a que la inteligencia de su amiga la iluminara, " _Ve con ella_ ," dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

/

Cogió los lentes de su mesita de noche tan pronto como estuvo consciente de que cierta persona estaba ausente, dejando caer dos hojas al piso. Se inclinó a recogerlas con pánico en el pecho, sabía muy bien que Clarke no estaba, pero lo que pudiera haber escrito podía hacerlo todo peor.

Leyó el primer recado, contenía tres palabras o, mejor dicho, una sola orden.

 _Tómate la pastilla._

Bien, ese no había sido tan malo. Incluso observó que el analgésico estaba sobre un pañuelo acompañado por un vaso con agua, por lo que procedió a cumplir el comando sin rechistar. Entonces leyó el segundo mensaje que realmente no era tan malo.

 _Pasa el día con Anya. Clarke._

No decía nada sobre llamarla más tarde o volver a pasar el día juntas. Era posible que lo hubiera arruinado todo sin proponérselo…

"¿Estás presentable Alexandra?" le preguntó Anya fuera de la habitación. Lexa sólo suspiró. "Tomaré tu silencio como un sí," continuó su hermana abriendo la puerta mientras sostenía una bandeja con comida para sentarse a su lado en la cama.

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

"No suelo burlarme de las personas enfermas, Lexa. Pero contigo podría hacer la excepción" le respondió Anya depositando la bandeja sobre la cama. "No debes tomar medicamentos con el estómago vacío ni con el corazón triste," le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

"¿Crees que lo he arruinado?" preguntó Lexa con sus ojos verdes brillosos como cristales.

Anya se detuvo dos segundos a sopesar su respuesta, "Te perdonará," fue su veredicto. "Alguien que te mira de esa forma no puede molestarse contigo para siempre."

"Ese es el punto, Clarke cree que no hay tiempo," comentó Lexa.

"En ese caso, créalo" dijo esto guiñándole el ojo mientras le extendía una rebanada de pan tostado con un poco de jalea encima. "Pero primero come, que hoy no te libras de mi tan fácilmente." Le indicó.

Lexa cumplió con la orden de buena gana y se permitió recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de poder llevar a cabo exitosamente ese consejo.

/

"En serio Clarke, no es ciencia espacial," expresó Raven.

"No tienes trabajo," agregó Octavia, "Rara vez visitas a tu madre…" Clarke la observó casi ofendida por sus argumentos tan directos, "Lo que quiero decir es que puedes ir tras ella sin complicaciones"

"Además, me vendría bien tu cuarto," manifestó Raven.

"¿Creen que debería hacerlo?" las cuestionó Clarke aún dubitativa.

"Para ser sincera, me extraña que no te hubieras mudado tras la segunda cita," bromeó Octavia.

"En serio, ¿quién te enseña esos estereotipos?" le preguntó Raven, "Debes actualizarte un poco."

"¿Quieres que la apoye o no?" gruñó Octavia.

"Tenemos que turnarnos en esto, ¿dónde quedaría el drama en la vida de Clarke si no?" argumentó Raven.

Octavia asintió, dándole la razón.

"Deberías pensarlo bien, Clarke" añadió Octavia contradiciéndose un poco. "Lexa parece buena chica, pero…"

"Pero nada, si puedes cásate con ella lo más pronto posible."

"¡Se conocen desde el miércoles!," terció Octavia.

"¿Y? Los romances breves son los más intensos," afirmó Raven.

Octavia puso los ojos en blanco incapaz de iniciar una discusión con la latina, al menos no antes de haber tomado con propiedad un café o algo que le diera energía.

"Como sea, piénsalo bien Clarke. Esto no es un juego," finalizó la menor de las chicas.

"No lo pienses dos veces, Griffin. Cosas como estas no se repiten," concluyó Raven. "Y no quiero ser testigo de tal desperdicio." Dicho esto, observó cómo tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo una cita con mi doctor," le guiñó el ojo como despedida y agrego, "Por doctor, me refiero a tu mamá y por cita…"

"¡Raven!"

"Tú preguntaste," se rió desapareciendo definitivamente por la puerta.

/

Tocaron la puerta tres veces, mismas para que Octavia Blake supiera a quien pertenecía esa elegante timidez a la hora de llamar la atención de las habitantes de ese departamento.

Se preguntó qué detalle cursi traería esta vez. Pero sólo era una de miles de preguntas que tenía sobre la misteriosa Alexandra Woods, parte de ellas generadas por su propio novio y leal ex empleado de la castaña.

Volvieron a dar tres prudentes golpecitos mientras caminaba para abrir.

"Si buscas a Clarke. No está," fue su cálido recibimiento para la chica.

"No pretendía molestar, sólo quería dejarle esto y retirarme," respondió Lexa extendiendo un sobre. "Gracias," dijo en forma de despedida, girándose para irse.

"No hagas esto," le pidió Octavia de la nada, al ver la premura con la que Lexa le dio la espalda y pretendía alejarse.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lexa deteniéndose brevemente.

"No entres a la vida de mi amiga si no pretendes quedarte," respondió.

Lexa la miró profundamente con aquellos misteriosos ojos verdes que no revelaban nada si Clarke no estaba cerca y asintió con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Octavia, quien había buscado defectos en esa joven, supo con certeza que era ella la única persona que quería en la vida de su mejor amiga por tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Aun en ratos llenos de pausas…

Cerró la puerta mientras suspiraba por el romance del que era testigo incluso cuando esas dos no estaban juntas y miro el sobre. Hasta en eso Lexa era detallista, el papel era artesanal estilo pergamino y la letra tan hermosa que no parecían ser trazos de una simple mano, incluso estaba sellada con cera.

Dejo salir una risita tonta. _Dios, Lexa era una clásica romántica._

Y ahora ella necesitaba que la rubia regresara para enterarse del intrigante contenido. Pero eso no le impidió dejarlo sobre la mesa completamente abandonado y a merced del destino cuando escuchó el tono de llamada de Lincoln y recordó que sus prioridades debían enfocarse en su propia relación.

Minutos después Octavia se estaba encontrando con Lincoln en el recibidor de su edificio. Olvidándose por completo de su curiosidad por el contenido del regalo de Lexa. Después de todo, Bellamy estaba fuera de la ciudad y sus sensores no tenían tanto alcance como para enterarse de que no pasaría esa noche en su casa.

.

Unas horas más después, las otras dos habitantes de esa casa regresaron. Llevaban minutos enteros sin dirigirse la palabra, Clarke no había tomado muy bien la sorpresa a pesar de que la latina le había advertido desde siempre sobre la situación.

Aún sin intercambiar palabras, se refugiaron en sus habitaciones, cada una molesta por sus propios motivos. Ninguna notó el detalle sorpresa de Lexa sobre el pequeño comedor, quizá porque Raven instintivamente arrojó su chaqueta ahí en cuanto llegó o porqué quién sabría que la castaña pasaría por ahí cuando se le había pedido explícitamente que dedicara un solo día a su familia.

Clarke buscó instintivamente su teléfono tan pronto se quedó sola. Sentía su ausencia bastante para haber pasado poco más de doce horas alejada de ella, se vio sorprendida extrañando su voz o sus bonitos ojos admirándola.

Pero la pantalla no reveló ninguna clase de contacto.

Suspiro por decepción y satisfacción. Quería verla, quería hablar con ella. Quizá contarle sobre su pequeña aventura yendo a visitar a su mamá para aclarar esa incesante duda que tanto la consumía pero que al final no logró expresar.

Se arrojó a la cama y rebuscó entre sus fotos recientes encontrándose precisamente con aquella que le tomó tres noches atrás, bajo la incandescente luz del aeropuerto en la sala de espera. Se fascinó tanto con el color en su pupila, la hermosa forma que cada una jugaba con matices entre colores verde, azul y gris. Había olvidado terminar esa obra y sintió remordimiento repentino.

Quizá sería lo más cercano a ella que tendría después de pasado mañana.

Se obligó a levantarse para buscar su maletín, pero se arrepintió al instante. Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre de capacidades catastróficas. No había limpiado nada desde el accidente del día anterior, los marcos rotos por un lado, su caballete manchado de sangre, incluso la blusa de Raven en un pequeño rincón bajo su cama. Pero ningún indicio de aquella obra suya.

 _Al diablo._ Pensó, Anya la había tenido por años y a ella le restaba un día para saberse a su lado.

Salió de su habitación sigilosamente y cogió la chaqueta que vio sobre la mesa. Quería evitarse malas experiencias anteriores al no llevar consigo una. No percibió como aquel sobre resbalaba hasta caer al piso, donde Raven más tarde también ignoraría su presencia al salir por un poco de comida y patearlo hasta que llego a las sombras debajo del sofá justo donde reposaban las llaves de la artista esperando para ser encontradas.

Esas pequeñas minucias pasaron desapercibidas para Clarke que ahora atravesaba la puerta en búsqueda de la respuesta a ese gran quizá que no entendía. Por supuesto no contempló que la Torre Polaris estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y que el portero no tendría ningún motivo para dejarla entrar una vez que llegó ahí.

"Lo siento, pero las señoritas Woods no se encuentran en su piso ahora," le informó educadamente.

Clarke dio media vuelta e intento llamar a Lexa, pero estaba fuera del área de servicio. Su mente ideo rápidamente otras opciones para escuchar su voz. Para ello tuvo que marcar a alguien más si quería conseguir pasar la fase 1 de su plan B.

"¿Qué quieres Griffin?" le contestó Raven. "Y no digas que _cancele_ mis citas con el doctor, porque no lo haré"

"Necesito el número de Anya, _por favor_ " lo último lo agregó para omitir el comentario final de su amiga.

"¿Qué obtendré a cambio?" la tentó Raven.

"Saber que me hiciste un gran favor," respondió impaciente Clarke.

"No creo que sea suficiente, después de todo, es lo único que hago cuando se trata de ustedes" dijo la latina. "Además, Anya me bloqueo después de mandarle cierto material inapropiado…"

"Sólo dame su número," volvió a solicitar Clarke.

"¿Sabes? Para ser una persona que acaba de pasar tres días como estos y una noche como la de ayer. Estás muy tensa, Clarkie," bromeó Raven.

En ese momento la rubia terminó la llamada. Segundos después la pantalla se iluminó dejando ver un mensaje que incluía el número que necesitaba.

(Raven 19:26) _Contacto. Anya W._

(Raven 19:26) Hagas lo que hagas, no le envíes una foto de tus… aunque sea por error. Oh, y por favor, madura.

Clarke ignoró por completo el segundo mensaje, llamando de forma inmediata a Anya, pero su móvil también se encontraba fuera del área de servicio. Le fue imposible dejar un mensaje de voz porque su buzón estaba lleno.

"¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlas?" le preguntó desesperada al portero del edificio, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros completamente ignorante del paradero de las chicas.

Bien. Podría seguir insistiendo en su móvil hasta que le contestara o podría tener un poco de fuerza de voluntad y esperar a que fuera el día siguiente para buscarla de nuevo. Ambos planes eran malos, pero no encontraba otra solución factible en ese momento que esperar. Se mordió el labio, indecisa optando por dejar pasar esta pequeña derrota y regresar a casa.

/

"No debí dejarme convencer para que viniéramos aquí" se quejó Lexa.

"Oh, vamos. Te encanta este lugar," respondió Anya. "Además, me lo debes y te lo prescribió tu enfermera," agregó.

"¿Qué tal si Clarke se presenta en nuestra casa?" le preguntó Lexa ansiosa.

"¿Qué tal si no lo hace?" replicó Anya con calma, tomando la carta que el mesero amablemente le extendía. "Ya cumpliste con tu parte, dale un par de horas para pensarlo Alexandra"

"No lo entiendes…"

"Vale, llamaré a Nyko y le preguntaré si una hermosa rubia ha ido preguntar por ti, ¿está bien?" le planteo Anya, consciente de que no estaría en paz hasta que no hiciera algo como eso. Introdujo la mano a su bolso esperando hacerse con el aparato, pero se encontró únicamente con su cartera y otros artículos igual de inútiles para lo que pretendía. "¿Sabes qué? Creo que, para mayor certeza, deberías llamarle tú a clarke. Incluso puedes invitarla a cenar con nosotros" dijo tras darse cuenta de que su móvil debió quedarse en su departamento.

"Préstame tu celular que he dejado el mío en casa," le pidió Lexa mientras le brillaban los ojos por la expectativa de escuchar la voz de Clarke.

"Lo he olvidado," le sonrió disculpándose. "Pero podemos, no sé…" en ese momento ambas miraron al mismo tiempo al mesero que aun esperaba a que ordenaran.

Cabe decir que llamarle desde un número extraño a una chica como Clarke, no iba a dar buenos resultados. Sobre todo, cuando ella estaba intentando hacer lo mismo y no tenía tiempo para contestarle a un desconocido.

"Bueno, no podemos decir que no lo hayamos intentado, ¿cierto?" dijo Anya abriendo la carta de nuevo y señalando el plato preciso que quería.

Lexa la miró por un segundo y desistió de seguir arruinando su velada familiar. Después de todo se iba mañana y Anya merecía un par de horas en las que no le mencionara a Clarke.

"Por el destino," brindó Anya con su copa llena cuando el mesero se hubo ido.

"Tú no crees en eso," dijo Lexa cansada.

"Tampoco creía que hubiese alguien que lograra hacerte sonreír," dijo alegre, "y esa chica existe"

/

Derrotada, se fue a su habitación esperando que en algún punto de la noche Lexa decidiera mandarle al menos un mensaje. No contempló que quizá la chica creía que estaba molesta tras haberle abandonado esa mañana sin decirle nada y dejando sólo dos papeles como medio de comunicación.

Quizá era ella quien estaba molesta ahora. No comprendía esta absurda angustia apoderándose de ella. Nunca en su vida había pasado por algo así. No entendía como Lexa había pasado de desconocida a prioridad en menos de 72 horas, pero tampoco se permitiría tener esa clase de dudas.

Tomó una almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza con frustración, se quedó así hasta que el sueño la hizo rendirse ante él.

.

Por otra parte, Octavia Blake había subestimado a su hermano. Bellamy en realidad tenía poderes para saber cuándo estaba por comportarse mal, al menos lo sospechó con fuerza cuando le mandó un mensaje indicándole que le llamaría a primera hora para verificar que estaba en su departamento y no aprovechando su ausencia. Para la hora en la que regresó había olvidado por completo que Lexa había pasado por ahí esa tarde y el pequeño favor que le había solicitado.

Le extrañó un poco encontrar tranquilidad cuando estaban las tres en casa, pero no discutiría que después de la pelea por teléfono con Bell, le agradaba que todo estuviera así. Fue sencillo llegar hasta su cama e imitar a sus amigas que recordar el paradero del sobre o preguntarse si Clarke lo había encontrado y leído.

/

A la mañana siguiente, Clarke miró su teléfono como primera acción del día. Aún no había señales de Lexa en él. Y no esperaría a que fuera ella quien diera de nuevo el primer paso. Con esa resolución en mente salió de la cama y de su alcoba completamente motivada hasta que vio a Raven sentada en el comedor, comiendo un plato de cereal como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aún se sentía un poco incómoda por lo de ayer, pero eso no le privó de dar un giro completo y pretender ir al baño o cualquier sitio fuera de la vista de la latina.

"No deberías ser tan infantil," gruñó Raven. "Podemos estar en el mismo lugar sin hablar de ello…"

"No estamos hablando de eso, no hoy, ni mañana… Nunca" respondió Clarke de mala gana.

"Incluso te lo dije ayer por la mañana," señalo Raven, "tu molestia es injustificada. He hecho cosas peores."

"Me niego a tocar el tema," reitero Clarke.

"Bien, no hablemos de ello," masculló Raven un poco molesta, "mejor háblame sobre mañana, ¿Irás a despedirte o llevarás una maleta contigo?"

"Apenas puedo quitarme cierta imagen tuya de la mente y pasas a atacarme con eso, ¿es qué te caigo tan mal?"

"Ya me habías visto desnuda antes," indicó Raven "Y yo a ti, no seas tan inocente."

"Veo que Clarke por fin lo ha averiguado," interrumpió Octavia uniéndose a la escena al escuchar cómo se incrementaba la intensidad de los gritos

"¿Lo sabías?"

"A veces creo que dejas escapar lo obvio por buscar entre los detalles," expresó Octavia tomando un poco del café que Raven había dejado. "No era precisamente un secreto"

"Para mí lo era. ¡Uno muy desagradable!"

"¡Hey!" gritó Raven.

"Pensaba que Anya y tú…" sugirió Clarke a la defensiva, "Que lo de Abby era una simple broma…"

"¿Ella y yo qué?" le preguntó Raven con tono molesto pero sorprendido. Segundos después lo interpretó y le ofreció la misma respuesta que la señorita Woods, "No estés tan desesperada en que deje a tu mamá"

"Tú. Cállate," le ordenó Octavia interviniendo al fin, "y tú, abre eso." Le indicó severamente a Clarke, recordándolo por fin, "Que no pienso seguir aguardando para saber que dice," renegó.

Clarke frunció el entrecejo completamente extrañada. No había absolutamente nada donde Octavia señalaba. "Lo trajo Lexa ayer por la tarde." La apremió Octavia, dando unos pasos para buscarlo por sí misma y dárselo en las manos, "¿Dónde está?"

"¿Dónde está _qué_?" preguntó Clarke. "Un momento, ¿vino Lexa?"

"¡El sobre!" urgió Octavia. "Lo deje aquí ayer antes de irme con Lincoln."

"¿Qué dijo?" volvió a preguntar la rubia.

"Sólo dejo el condenado sobre y se fue. Era de este tamaño y deberías estarlo buscando," le instó Octavia, "parecía importante."

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Raven. Ya que era la única que no participaba en la activa búsqueda de aquel objeto.

"Yo no lo tengo," contestó Raven. "Pero si Clarke me pide una disculpa, supongo que podría considerar ayudar a buscarlo." Sonrió satisfecha al ver que la artista paraba un segundo a pensarlo.

"Sólo si dejas a mi mamá en paz," repuso Clarke.

"Olvídenlo," gruñó Octavia. "Lo haré yo," señaló antes de tenderse en el piso para buscar bajo la mesa y los muebles cercanos a ella. Por lógica, debería estar cerca, ¿no? Paso sus manos por la superficie, tomando notas mentales acerca de cuán intensiva tendría que ser su limpieza de ese año conforme se sorprendía por el grosor en la capa de polvo de algunos sitios. "He encontrado tus llaves," celebró la chica tomándolas, percatándose de la presencia del sobre apenas un par de centímetros más atrás. "¡Lo tengo!" exclamó victoriosa. "Ahora ábrelo." Indicó una vez que se lo puso en las manos a Clarke, quien para entonces había dejado de discutir con Raven.

Clarke lo observó por unos segundos. Su corazón se desbocó por la necesidad de saber, pero el resto de su cuerpo se congeló en ese instante. No era tan grueso como para ser esa historia que le había prometido, pero tampoco tan pequeño como para ser una lacónica despedida.

"Lo miras un microsegundo más y juro que lo abriré yo," la amenazó Octavia.

Entonces rompió el sello que había sido colocado meticulosamente y sacó dos cosas de él.

El primero era una especie de cita literaria que decía:

 _"Pienso en ti muy despacio, como si te dibujara dentro de mí y quedaras allí grabada. Quisiera tener la certeza de que te voy a ver mañana y pasado mañana y siempre en una cadena ininterrumpida de días; que podré mirarte lentamente, aunque ya me sé cada rinconcito de tu rostro; que nada entre nosotros ha sido provisional o accidente"_ Elena Poniatowska.

Sabía que era su letra, la reconocía desde que le había escrito su número en la parte posterior de su dibujo. Pero más allá de aquel mensaje que describía por completo su encuentro y sus días, fue el otro contenido lo que le robó el aliento…

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor:_**

He aquí un capítulo lleno de eventos sencillamente convenientes, menos drama Clexa. Un poco de choques entre Clarke y Raven (les regalaré un omake para compensar)

¿Qué creen que sea el otro papel en el sobre? D:

Debo decir que si. La única razón por la que Lexa no le dijo que se iba, era porque se perdió en disfrutar de Clarke, así de torpe, así de romántico.

* * *

 **Omake.** Te dije que no mentía.

* * *

"Saldré," le aviso Clarke a Octavia tras estar toda la mañana sumida en la intranquilidad. "Iré con mi mamá."

"¿Debes ir precisamente ahora?" inquirió Octavia.

"No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer," respondió la rubia.

Octavia frunció un poco los labios, pero no dijo más, continuando con lo suyo como si nada.

Curiosamente, la casa de su madre no estaba tan lejos de su departamento. Incluso la clínica en la que trabajaba estaba dos calles más lejos. Le tomó apenas unos minutos atravesar la distancia que las separaba.

Hacía años que no le pedía consejos a su mamá, no obstante, sentía que necesitaba una perspectiva más profunda que un simple _ve tras ella_ , que le ofrecían sus amigas. Abby tendría una mejor respuesta, incluso aunque fuera algo que no quisiera escuchar.

Su madre solía esconder la llave de su casa sobre el marco de la puerta y aunque siempre le había insistido en que le llamara antes de ir, esta vez ni siquiera recordó todas aquellas advertencias. Arrepintiéndose tan pronto invadió el recibidor sin avisar.

"¡Mamá!"

"¿Clarke?"

"Esto es incómodo," comentó Raven mirándola fijamente apenas con una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo. "En mi defensa, siempre te dije que no mentía…"

FIN. El resto ya lo saben.


	8. Las probabilidades de un si (Vol1)

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un **AU** , algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas **(OoC)** un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

 **Dedicatoria y agradecimiento especial _reiterado_** a mi beta reader _GabySantosOjeda_ (twitter) por su paciencia al leer y editar los errores que voy dejando en la historia.

* * *

 **Las probabilidades de un si (Vol.1)**

* * *

En sus manos tenía, probablemente, el regalo más bonito pero aterrador que le habían hecho hasta ahora. Un boleto de avión a un destino desconocido que llevaba una única pregunta escrita con la misma letra elegante:

 _¿Contemplarías darme más tiempo para conocerte?_

"¡¿Qué es?!" peguntaron al unísono sus amigas.

"Una pregunta," Clarke les entregó el boleto de avión aún sin creerlo. Lexa quería, tras sólo tres días de conocerla, que se fuera con ella.

"Es más barato que un anillo, pero a mí me valdría," dijo Raven.

"¿Vas a seguir con eso? Clarke ya sabe que sales con su madre," la reprendió Octavia.

"Lo siento, la costumbre," se disculpó Raven. "¿Qué harás Griffin?"

"Piénsalo bien," le pidió Octavia.

"Cállate, le vas a generar dudas," riñó Rae.

"Tres días, Raven, tres días son lo único que se han conocido," gruñó Octavia. "¿qué tal si Lexa no es lo que aparenta? ¿Qué si le rompe el corazón a Clarke mañana o el día después?" argumentó.

"¿Qué tal si no lo hace? ¿Qué tal que esto sea el origen de algo maravilloso? Señorita _conocí a mi novio en el fango,_ " exclamó Raven. "Además, Clarke puede soportar eso."

Pero Clarke no contestó. Al menos no a ellas y no en ese momento.

"Más te vale que no lo estés pensando, Clarke," la regañó Raven.

"Sólo han sido tres días…" declaró Clarke con tono dubitativo.

"Y en tres días has tenido más emoción que en lo que va del año, así que sacude lo que Blake te haya pegado y haz tu maleta porque el avión sale a media noche," indicó Raven.

Clarke suspiró, pero no lo hizo de la forma que cualquiera esperaría de alguien ilusionado. Lo hizo como quien acaba de tomar una decisión de la cual se arrepentiría.

"No." Dijo Rae.

"Lo siento, es demasiado pronto," respondió Clarke tomando el sobre y devolviendo el contenido a su interior. "Demasiado pronto…" susurró mientras les daba la espalda y salía del sitio.

"Estoy segura de que no diría eso si la tuviera enfrente," gruñó Raven por lo bajo. "Es que no hay quien le diga que no a la Comandante," estaba convencida de ello.

Octavia se le quedo viendo extrañada.

"Tú no digas nada, acabas de arruinar algo importante," replicó Raven incluso antes de que la menor de las chicas abriera la boca.

"Tú te acostaste con su mamá, creo que estamos empatadas sobre quien ha jodido más a Clarke hoy," reclamó Octavia. "Además, yo sólo quiero que sea prudente con sus decisiones"

"Las decisiones prudentes no te llevan a encontrar al amor de tu vida," contestó Raven.

Octavia quiso responder ante ello, pero Raven tenía razón, al menos a ellas dos jamás les habría resultado ser sensatas a la hora de ir tras lo que su corazón les demandaba. Se frotó indecisa la mejilla, como si acabara de notar su error al intentar proteger tanto a Clarke.

"Supongo que es más fácil curar un corazón roto que uno carente de ilusiones," respondió.

"Pero que ganas tienes de que le rompan el corazón, Blake." Raven puso los ojos en blanco. "Ahora ayúdame, que no pienso hacerle la maleta sola."

* * *

Si algo no esperaba Abby era ver a su hija tan pronto. Mucho menos después de que el día anterior prácticamente se congeló en la entrada de su casa hasta que Raven se hubo vestido y ella puesto algo más que la simple bata que llevaba encima. Estaba preocupada por la reacción de su hija ante la peculiar relación médico-paciente que llevaba con la latina sobre todo tras la forma en la que había escapado aun cuando su amiga le pidió que se quedara para tener esa incómoda conversación que ambas esperaban desde hacía algún tiempo.

No obstante, algo en el semblante de Clarke le hizo ver que su visita no estaba orientada en debatir si debía llamar a Raven _mamá_ también.

"¿Podemos hablar?" le pidió la chica.

"Por supuesto, pasa," dijo Abby rápidamente viendo como Clarke parecía desorientada en cuanto a cómo iniciar la charla. "¿Es sobre lo que viste ayer?"

"No," respondió Clarke. "Todavía no estoy lista para tocar el tema, ni siquiera puedo entenderlo."

"Puedes comenzar por entender que la persona que me hace feliz era la que menos esperaba," declaró Abby y sólo vio como el rostro de Clarke se ensombrecía más. "Pero no hablaremos ahora de ello y está bien. Tómate tu tiempo."

"Pensaba que estabas con Kane," comentó Clarke aún sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Como si quisiera desviar su problema con el de su mamá, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea.

"Oh, Dios. No" contestó Abby. "Eso sería mucho más raro que enterarte que a tu mamá también le van las chicas."

Clarke intento sonreír ante la broma de su mamá, pero no pudo lograr integrar sus ojos en aquel gesto.

"Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?" preguntó retomando el objetivo por el que su hija había ido a visitarla. "Debe ser importante, tú nunca vienes aquí. ¿Es sobre Lexa?"

Clarke suspiró ante su sola mención y extendió el boleto a su madre.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Me está pidiendo que me vaya con ella," dijo Clarke completamente perdida.

"¿No crees que es algo pronto? Es decir, han sido sólo 4 días desde que la conociste." Contempló Abby. "No puedes conocer a alguien en tan poco tiempo"

"Lee lo que dice," le pidió Clarke y eso hizo Abby.

"¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?" inquirió su madre observando como Lexa le proponía a su hija mudarse con ella para poder continuar con esta loca aventura.

"No lo sé, quiero ir, pero a la vez no. Nunca me dijo que se iría, nunca me dijo que estaba aquí de paso…" reprochó Clarke, "pero cada vez que la tengo cerca olvido eso. Olvido que algo más existe más allá de sus ojos verdes. Quiero conocerla, quiero saber hasta dónde puede llegar esto…"

"¿Pero…?"

"Pero no me siento lista para entregar todo de mí, no de esta forma, no ahora." Confesó Clarke. "No de nuevo…"

"¿Y cuáles son las probabilidades de que vuelva? ¿Estás dispuesta a esperar por ella?" Y ahí estaba la perspicacia de Abby al leer a su hija. "No has hablado con ella." Observó frunciendo los labios en desaprobación.

"Ni siquiera pudo explicarme porqué olvido decirme algo como eso," se defendió Clarke. "Sólo que se había perdido tanto en mí compañía que olvido por completo mencionarlo"

"¿Has considerado que sea cierto?" le preguntó Abby. "Y hablo como persona completamente imparcial a la situación que vio la forma en la que esa chica te miraba mientras la suturaba y no como tu madre que realmente aprueba tu relación"

"¿Crees que debería ir?" era la única pregunta que Clarke quería que le respondieran.

"Jake y yo te criamos para que pudieras tomar decisiones como ésta, Clarke." expresó Abby seriamente. "Pero si le preguntáramos a él, seguro diría que te fueras _con_ ella o _tras_ ella pero que no la dejaras ir _sin ti_ "

Clarke miró el boleto en sus manos. Y entendió qué quizá había oportunidades que había que dejar pasar aun cuando todos le decían que no lo hiciera.

"Me debes una comida aún," le recordó su madre. "¿Qué te parece si la invitas con nosotras y tomas una decisión después?" le sugirió Abby.

"Tengo que hacer algo primero, ¿Está bien si nos vemos ahí?"

Abby asintió inconforme. Los ojos de su hija revelaban que estaba por hacer una tontería, pero quien era ella para impedir que cometiera sus propios errores y aprender de ellos. Ella vivía equivocándose cada vez que se veía con la mejor amiga de su hija y aun así no se arrepentía de cómo se habían dado las cosas.

* * *

Clarke dudó un par de veces en cruzar la calle. Desde ahí la torre Polaris se veía inmensa, sabía que Lexa estaría con Anya en el último piso probablemente desayunando. Quiso quitarse de la mente la imagen de Lexa con aquellos anteojos enormes y sus irradiantes ojos bonitos tras ellos, su sonrisa mientras escuchaba algún mal chiste que le estuviera contando Anya. Quiso imaginar que recibir de vuelta su regalo no afectaría en nada esa imagen.

Habían sido 4 días, no podría estar tan implicada, ¿cierto?

Por fin y bajo ese absurdo pensamiento se acercó a la entrada del enorme edificio. Le sudaban las manos mientras pedía mentalmente que ninguna de las Woods saliera por las puertas de cristal en ese momento preciso. Porque era consciente de que no podría llevar a cabo su despedida de otra forma. No era elegante ni maduro, mucho menos cuando Lexa le estaba ofreciendo algo tangible pero no se sentía capaz de dejarse perder entre las sensaciones que poco a poco se creaban en su pecho pensando en ella.

"Buen día," le saludó efusivamente el portero. Era uno completamente diferente al que había estado la noche anterior. "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"¿S-se encuentra la señorita Woods en su departamento?" preguntó Clarke con voz aguda.

El hombre corroboró en su bitácora, sonriéndole en afirmación. "Así es, ¿desea pasar a visitarlas? Sólo requiero su nombre y un momento para comunicarme con ella."

"No." Dijo inmediatamente Clarke. "Sólo quiero que le haga llegar esto. Por favor." Le tendió el sobre abierto, "¿podría prestarme un bolígrafo?" le pidió pensando que sería muy rudo dejarlo solo así.

El hombre asintió y le extendió una pluma sin demora. Clarke escribió detrás de su invitación cinco palabras que tendrían sentido para Lexa. O al menos eso esperaba.

Entregó el sobre, agradeciendo de nuevo y se retiró de ahí negándose a reflexionar sus acciones.

 _Han sido tres días, Clarke. Sólo tres…_ se repetía una y otra vez, alejándose de la torre Polaris y de Lexa con cada paso que daba.

El portero dejó el sobre en el buzón con el número perteneciente al departamento de Anya. El correo solía entregarlo cuando terminaba su turno como último pendiente y no sería la excepción ese día.

* * *

"¿Te ha contestado ya?" pregunto Anya desde la mesa. Dedicarle un día a su hermana la había atrasado horrores en el trabajo, su agenda no había sido adaptada para esa clase de días y estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Por supuesto ver a Lexa con las manos en su espalda, caminando de un lado de la habitación al otro era peor distracción que compañía.

"No," le respondió Lexa secamente.

"¿Le has llamado tú?"

"Estoy respetando su decisión, le estoy dando espacio…"

"Dale todo el espacio que quieras, pero si en dos horas no da señales de vida, terminaré por llamarle yo," amenazó Anya.

Lexa la miró severamente.

Anya detestaba cuando su hermana se ponía en su modo militante tan sólo para ocultar sus emociones, pero más lo odiaba ahora que la había visto feliz por tres días consecutivos sin interrupciones. La admiró con su rostro inescrutable, espalda recta y ojos vacíos pero expectantes.

 _Tenía miedo._ Era fácil para ella notarlo, conocía esa expresión como ninguna otra. La vio el día en que Titus la envió a la academia militar, peor, era su misma expresión del día que entró a la habitación de Costia sabiendo cuan tarde había llegado.

"Es todo. Al menos déjame llamarle a Raverly," instó Anya preocupada. Ni siquiera la intentó corregir.

Lexa hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mandíbula, pero no se negó ante la propuesta de Anya. Así que tomó el teléfono y marcó a su segundo número más marcado de esa semana, apenas por debajo de Titus.

" _Raverly al habla, ¿en qué puedo servirle?_ " contestó Raven al tercer tono.

"Raven, hola."

" _No puedes sólo cambiarme el nombre una y otra vez sin que me confunda_ ," se quejó Raven del otro lado de la línea. " _No Octavia, esos pantalones no. Son horribles_ … _Espera un momento, mi compañera de departamento tiene un pésimo sentido de la moda"_ se quejó Raven.

"El motivo de mi llamada es breve," le informó Anya pero la morena estaba ocupada riñendo con Octavia, incapaz de escucharla.

" _Clarke no va de campamento,_ " se quejó Raven.

 _"¿Cómo lo sabes_?" se escuchó otra voz correspondiente a Octavia.

" _Yo saco la ropa y tú la acomodas,_ " renegó Raven. " _Lo siento, futura cuñada. ¿En qué te puedo servir?_ "

"Para empezar, ¿podrías decirme qué respondió Clarke ante la invitación de Alexandra? Sería de mucha ayuda."

" _Amo a Lexa, en serio, pero si le hubiera mandado un anillo hubiera tenido un si inmediato. Así no se trata a una chica,_ " bromeó Raven, " _Al menos yo le hubiera dicho que si…_ "

"¡ _Raven_!" Octavia la reprendió.

" _Oh, cierto. No hubiera podido porque en ese caso estaría con su mamá y su novia. Después de Finn no me quedaron ganas de compartir con Clarke de nuevo_ ," finalizó.

"¿Finn?" inquirió Anya completamente perdida.

" _Es una larga y triste historia llena de intriga, celos y una pierna rota._ " Respondió Raven. " _Pero no me apetece contarla y estoy segura de que escuchar de mis aventuras heterosexuales no entran en tu rango de interés, además, Clarke no está aquí._ "

Anya resopló, mirando de reojo a Lexa. Seguía en su intento de crear un surco en su piso.

" _Deberías buscar entre las sábanas de Lexa_." Le sugirió Raven. " _Y cuando le encuentres dile que su armario es un desorden, quizá debería haberse quedado en él más tiempo…_ "

Se despidieron tras ese comentario. Raven no la había sacado de ningún problema, pero al menos sabía que sus amigas no estaban en desacuerdo con su descabellado escape con su hermana. Después de todo, le estaban haciendo la maleta.

"¿Ya te tomaste el analgésico?" desvió su atención con una pregunta aún más molesta justo al dejar su móvil sobre la mesa. Lexa depositó toda su atención en una probable respuesta. "La buena noticia es que están limpiando su armario, la mala es que no saben dónde está…"

Lexa dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Llevaba ese día obligándose a sí misma a resistir la tentación de comunicarse con Clarke, entendía que pudiera estar molesta por haber omitido ese pequeño detalle, pero esperaba que su regalo pudiera haberle redimido un poco. Quizá se había equivocado, quizá la había presionado demasiado.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a teclear un mensaje. Quería una respuesta directa, por dura que fuera.

 **(Lexa 14:37)** ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que tu respuesta sea un sí?

Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre del apartamento. Lexa dio un pequeño salto en su sitio, creyendo que podría ser quien ella llevaba esperando – toda su vida- ese día. No se detuvo a pensar que en recepción no la dejarían pasar sin avisarles sino en la grata sorpresa que sería ver a Clarke en la entrada de su casa como lo hubiese hecho ella.

Pero no. No era la rubia de bonitos ojos color cielo.

"Buenas tardes Comandante," saludó el hombre.

"Hola Nyko," respondió Lexa. "No me digas así, por favor."

"Lo siento, la costumbre. Indra lo dice todo el tiempo," se encogió de hombros. "Traigo su correo," notificó el motivo de su presencia ahí, "y pasaba a comentarle que una joven vino preguntando por usted ayer por la noche."

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" Hasta Anya retiró su atención de lo que hacía al escuchar la emoción en esas palabras. No lo podía ver, pero sabía que sus ojos brillaban.

"Únicamente preguntó por usted y se retiró minutos después," contestó, "Creo que dejó algo en recepción hace unas horas," rebuscó entre las decenas de sobres en sus manos y sacó el que más sobresalía.

Lexa vio el mismo sobre en el que ella había escrito el día anterior y sellado con lacre. El sello había sido roto y su contenido expuesto pero la respuesta no había sido la que esperaba cuando buscaba ese fragmento entre toda la biblioteca de su hermana, ni cuando compró una extensión de su propio boleto.

"¿Eso fue todo?" Anya tuvo que levantarse esta vez. Su curiosidad era preocupación al oír la derrota en su tono.

"Si." Sentenció Nyko colocando el resto del correo en la mesita al lado de la puerta, saliendo de ahí por invitación de la mayor de las Woods.

Lexa sostuvo entre sus manos únicamente el boleto, el papel donde ella había escrito su pregunta tenía respuesta. La letra era apresurada pero aun así creyó que había algo de arte en ella cuando leyó simplemente:

 _…Que nos volvamos a encontrar._

Anya dio un par de pasos hacia ella. Siendo testigo de cómo intentaba recomponerse, suspiró dos veces mientras se mordía la parte interior de sus labios y miraba a cualquier lado que no fuera los ojos cafés de su hermana. Y lo logró segundos después sencillamente se irguió con sus brazos a los costados y dejó escapar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

"Parece que tomaré el vuelo sola," expuso brevemente. Todo en ella podía gritar que la calma era real, que el hallazgo de la negativa por parte de Clarke no la había afectado en lo más mínimo. Pero sus ojos la delataban, como siempre ante la vista de Anya.

"No," manifestó Anya. "Yo iré contigo, hace tiempo que no voy a la capital y sería agradable tomar unas vacaciones."

"Detestas esa ciudad y odias más tomar vacaciones," comentó Lexa.

"Eso es porque no las he tenido nunca," gruñó Anya. "Es hora de que Titus desquite el sueldo. Es más, iré a decírselo [GSO1] ahora mismo"

Pero la puerta que tocó al cabo de una hora fue la de las chicas. Lexa era muy dócil en cuestión de los sentimientos ajenos, siempre considerando las implicaciones generales, siempre dejándose hasta el último con tal de mantener un control total de las situaciones. Sin embargo, Anya era todo lo contrario, para ella estaban primero sus prioridades y al carajo el resto.

"¿Dónde está Clarke?"

"¿Buscaste en las sábanas de Lexa?" dijo otra vez Raven. "Porque si no está ahí, no la entiendo, no cuando tu hermana tiene esas manos…"

"No ahora, por favor" le pidió Anya. "Necesito hablar con ella."

"Mi sugerencia es formal. Si yo fuera Clarkie, estaría cerrando el trato de la mudanza con Lexa en este mismo momento," confesó.

"¿Es qué no piensas en otra cosa?"

"Si, pero hasta ahora la tecnología no ha avanzado tanto como mis ideas para salvar al mundo…" se encogió de hombros como si realmente lo creyera.

"Clarke ha ido a regresarle el boleto a Alexandra," reveló Anya impaciente. "Ayer se veían tan bien. De hecho, no parecía ser un problema…"

"Griffin," gruñó Raven por lo bajo. "Clarke es un poco nueva en esto de la intensidad entre chicas. Me retractaré. El anillo la hubiera puesto peor."

"Necesito hablar con ella. Sólo quiero una _buena_ razón para que ese par de idiotas dejen que su obstinación las separe ahora," pidió Anya.

Raven frunció los labios. "Supongo que podría localizarla si es por eso…"

"Dijiste que habías desinstalado los localizadores de nuestros celulares," gritó Octavia desde la alcoba de Clarke.

"Y tú prometiste dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas," replicó Raven. "En serio, es molesto. Y si lo hice, al menos del tuyo…" lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

"Tuve que golpearte para ello," declaró Octavia.

"Después dicen que no me preocupo lo suficiente por ustedes," se quejó Raven.

"Probablemente llamarle sea lo más apropiado," sugirió Anya intentando atraer la atención al verdadero problema.

"Anticuadas," respondió la latina indignada por desperdiciar la oportunidad de usar una de sus aplicaciones. Escuchó como timbraba tres veces sin obtener respuesta. Lo intento dos veces más sin que el resultado variara.

Octavia también lo intento. Incluso Anya, pero seguía enviándolas a su correo de voz.

"Esto es extraño, siempre contesta." Comentó Octavia preocupada.

"Podríamos…" empezó a decir Raven.

"Sólo hazlo, pero quiero que lo desinstales después," accedió Octavia.

"¿Sabes?, cuando Bellamy me pagó para desarrollarlo no cobre lo suficiente," dijo Raven en forma de broma mientras tomaba su propio móvil y empezaba a buscar el paradero de Clarke. Frunció el entrecejo y camino hasta la habitación de su amiga, "Bueno, esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba." Señaló al mostrarles el celular de Clarke en su mano, "pero en mi defensa, al menos estaba entre sus sábanas".

"¿Tienen idea de dónde pueda estar?" preguntó Anya desesperada echando un vistazo somero a su reloj.

Octavia y Raven se vieron por un momento completamente perdidas y negaron después.

"Me encargaré de encontrarla, así deba hackear las cámaras de la ciudad," prometió Raven.

"No, no lo harás…" se negó Octavia.

"Pero que aguafiestas eres Blake," gruñó Raven.

"Ya tienes antecedentes Reyes, la última vez que fui a sacarte de los separos me hiciste jurar que no te dejaría hacerlo de nuevo," le recordó Octavia.

"Esto es por un bien mayor," argumentó Raven.

"Sea como sea, si logran encontrarla díganle que…"

"¿Qué es una idiota? ¿Que qué diablos tiene en la cabeza? ¿Qué es una maldita desaprovechada? ¿Qué si se molestaría si voy yo por Lexa?" sugirió Raven.

"…Que si aún desea despedirse de ella, estaremos en la terminal C del aeropuerto," concluyó Anya.

"Aun así le diré todo eso," se encogió de hombros Raven. "No estaría mintiendo."

Octavia puso los ojos en blanco y dejó salir un suspiro lleno de frustración.

* * *

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" le preguntó Abby cuando vio a Clarke removerse en su asiento.

En las pocas ocasiones en las que la chica visitaba su mamá o accedía a comer con ella, solían ir a una pequeña cafetería frente a la playa. A ninguna le gustaba en particular el sitio, pero Jake amaba ir con ellas cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Algunas tradiciones eran un poco difíciles de dejar atrás.

"Fueron tres días, mamá. No hagamos gran cosa de esto." Dijo Clarke de forma tajante.

"Podemos hablar sobre tu aplicación a la universidad o si estás de humor, de Raven," propuso Abby esperando que le apeteciera más expresar sus pensamientos actuales.

"No de nuevo, mamá" pidió Clarke.

"Estoy segura de que encontrarías interesante mi historia con Raven," continuo Abby. "Vamos. Incluso yo la veo bastante extraordinaria…"

"Quizá podría matricularme en Arte de nuevo," atajo Clarke desviando el tema.

"O algo un poco más científico esta vez," sugirió Abby.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, cansada de tocar ese tema.

"Siempre te gusto cuidar personas," expuso Abby. "Siempre pensé que querrías seguir mis pasos."

"Me hace feliz lo que hago mamá." Indicó Clarke.

"Sólo digo que a tu padre y a mí nos hubiera hecho sentir más orgullosos si hubieras querido continuar con nuestro legado."

"Tú no pudiste curar a papá y él no logró terminar sus proyectos jamás," se quejó, "¿por qué querría yo vivir así?"

"¿Así que no te gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad?" rescató Abby de aquel comentario tan mordaz. Incluso tuvo el descaro de sonreír. "Así hayan pasado sólo tres días, ¿eh?"

"No estamos hablando de ello," le reprochó Clarke.

"¿Sabes algo? No me importa si no lo quieres escuchar. Fue Raven quien me pidió que no te dijera nada porque temía a tu reacción y, aun así, ella te lo revelaba todos los días de mil formas distintas hasta que una verdad te pareció mentira," confesó su madre obligándola a mirar a los ojos, "No pretendía que tu mejor amiga se convirtiera en la persona que logró regalarme una sonrisa por las mañanas, pero pasó. ¿Cuál es tu justificante?" inquirió Abby, "¿Cuál es tu pretexto para darle la espalda a cualquier oportunidad?"

Clarke abrió la boca, pero fue callada de inmediato.

"No digas _tres días,_ porque he visto más de la vieja tú en estos tres días que en tus meses de relación con Finn. Si es por miedo que vas a dejarle ir, al menos entiende que lo considero una completa estupidez" expresó Abby.

"¡Mamá!"

"Lo siento. No empezaré a ser condescendiente contigo ahora," le espetó con determinación. "Jake no me lo perdonaría y, para ser sincera, yo tampoco."

"Puedo ver tu imparcialidad desde ahora," se quejó Clarke alzando ambas cejas.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta para nuera, Raven me ha dicho que es una chica encantadora," confesó Abby.

"¿Raven también te ha dicho que la considera la futura señora Reyes?" respondió Clarke intentando molestar a su mamá.

"Pues más te vale que sea el apellido Griffin el que acompañe su nombre," le advirtió su madre.

"¿Piensas contarme cómo se dieron las cosas entre tú y Raven o debo esperar a _atraparlas_ de nuevo en casa?" le preguntó Clarke sintiéndose mucho más relajada.

"No creo que puedas hacer eso de nuevo," expuso Abby. "He cambiado la cerradura"

Clarke la miro con los ojos entrecerrados un poco indignada.

"¿Y tú piensas quedarte aquí en lugar de ir tras la chica?" la riñó Abby prácticamente invitándola a que se fuera.

"¿No te parece una verdadera insensatez enviar a tu única hija a otra ciudad por una promesa de romance irreal?"

"Lo que me parece insensato es que no quieras intentarlo si quiera," contestó Abby.

"Tres días mamá…"

"Dicen que toma segundos darte cuenta si una persona vale la pena y tú ya has tenido 72 horas," la miró su madre, "¿Lexa lo vale?"

Clarke se permitió recordar, por un pequeño e imperceptible instante, todo lo que había pasado con la chica de los ojos verdes. Desde su encuentro completamente inesperado, su segunda cita llena de interrupciones o la noche anterior a su lado. Y sonrió. Sonrió como sonríen las personas que han perdido algo y saben precisamente donde encontrarlo.

"Si," respondió completamente convencida, "Debo irme, te llamaré"

"No, no lo harás," dijo Abby mientras la veía alejarse. Esperaba no equivocarse al animar a su hija con todo esto, pero tal como lo había dicho, Raven era un error constante del que no se arrepentía.

* * *

Tan pronto abrió la puerta fue atrapada por el cuello de su blusa y colocada contra la pared. No era el recibimiento que esperaba, no supo como pero tuvo la impresión de que se habían enterado de su pequeña tontería. Frente a ella Raven la miraba de forma amenazante.

"Escúchame bien, Griffin. Acabas de perder dos puntos de inteligencia en mi escala, en otras palabras, eres idiota y te juzgaré en silencio por ello siempre," fue su primera frase, "Tienes exactamente diez minutos para cambiarte de ropa sin decir ni una palabra, ¿entendido?"

"Deberías preguntarle si desea ir, Rae. Llevarla así cuenta como secuestro," terció Octavia arrastrando la maleta de Clarke hasta la entrada.

"La amordazaría y arrojaría a la parte trasera de mi auto, pero por el bien de nuestra amistad no podemos seguir viéndonos desnudas," comentó Raven.

"No me veas a mí, creo que ella puede vestirse sola," dijo Octavia. "Yo aún creo que podrían tener una bonita relación a distancia"

"Guarda silencio O," pidió Raven. "No le des ideas."

Clarke seguía contra la pared mientras el tiempo corría sin esperar por ninguna. Raven la soltó lentamente, sabían que la chica era ruda pero jamás había sacado su lado amedrentador frente a ellas.

"Me tome la libertad de escoger tu atuendo Clarkie," dijo con voz más amable, incluso le acomodo la ropa antes de salir de su camino. "Ocho minutos," la siguió.

"Creo que puedo vestirme sin necesidad de vigilancia. No voy a escaparme," gruñó Clarke.

"No. Hazlo, pero procura terminar en el aeropuerto, en la terminal C," dijo Raven.

Clarke entró a su habitación con prisa. Quizá había sido un poco, bueno, realmente estúpido haber dicho que _no_ tan pronto a su propuesta, después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Desde ahora tenía el 50% de posibilidades de que su relación no fuera exitosa, incluso en ese momento rebasaba el 90% tan sólo por su idiotez. Y, aun así, todas tenían razón, valía la pena responder ese _quizá_ entre la marcha y no sólo cerrarse a la pregunta.

Por un momento se sintió tonta. Como si hubiera arruinado lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Respiró profundo. No todo estaba perdido. Pudo calmarse hasta que vio el conjunto que Raven había escogido.

"No pienso ponerme eso," señaló Clarke.

"No estás en condiciones de elegir, Griffin," exclamó Raven. "Te quedan siete minutos"

Clarke miro un vestido rojo sobre su cama. Ni siquiera recordaba tener un vestido rojo en su armario. Quiso revisar en su closet, pero había sido saqueado, era aquel vestido o un par de jeans rotos negros, una blusa gris y una chaqueta azul.

La elección estaba hecha.

"¡Cinco minutos Clarke!" empezó a gritar Raven, "Cuatro…" dijo tras un momento, "Si en treinta segundos no sales, tendré que llevarte medio desnuda al aeropuerto y me voy a deleitar con ello."

"¿A veces piensas lo que dices?" inquirió Octavia.

"Lo reflexiono profundamente un nanosegundo y me expreso. La mamá de Clarke lo encuentra encantador," respondió Raven. "¡Un minuto Griffin!"

En ese momento la joven abrió la puerta con mala cara. Sus amigas la miraron contrariadas. Eso no estaba en el plan.

"Si Lexa te quiere aún después de verte así o realmente le interesas o realmente eres buena en la cama," dijo Raven decepcionada de no haber previsto esa clase de acción por parte de su amiga. "No. Creo que no hay otra opción aquí."

"Cállate Rae. Y deja de imaginarnos en la cama a Lexa y a mí," solicitó Clarke.

"¿Cuál es la gracia en ello?" rio la latina. "Octavia, esa maleta no se cargará sola hasta el auto," indicó la chica. "No me mires así, sabes que no puedo cargar esa clase de peso"

"¡Tú la hiciste así de pesada!" se quejó la menor, pero hizo lo que le ordenó.

* * *

"¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?" preguntó Anya por quinta ocasión.

"A media noche," respondió Lexa pacientemente. "No han dicho lo contrario desde hace 20 minutos," agregó.

"¿Alguna vez tomaras un avión a una hora prudente?" se quejó su hermana, no obstante, recordó el motivo por el que Lexa solía evitar horas muy transitadas en los aeropuertos y tuvo que disculparse ante la mirada melancólica de la joven, "Lo siento. No quise…"

"Es más cómodo Anya," suspiró Lexa mirando al infinito con aquellos ojos tristes.

"Al menos puedo entender porque encontraste fascinante conocer a alguien nuevo en el aeropuerto. Esto es mortalmente aburrido," se quejó.

Lexa no levantó la vista. Volvió a suspirar.

"Sólo debes encontrar en que entretenerte," comentó indiferente. Casi hubiera preferido

"¿Oh, ¿sí? ¿Cómo te distraes tú cuando no hay chicas rubias y torpes cerca?" le preguntó. Lexa la vio por un segundo, un poco molesta por la constante charla de su hermana.

"Cuento las luces de la pista de aterrizaje," confesó.

"Vaya, muy emocionante…" bromeó ella, pero su hermana no lo tomó con gracia. "¿Estás bien?"

Lexa no respondió.

"Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras, _Comandante,_ " manifestó Anya mirándola con cariño, "Incluso si ello representa atrasar tu vuelo un par de días y perderte la inscripción de este semestre. En serio no me molestaría si quieres dejar de pretender ser más lista que yo," le sonrió.

Lexa dudó un segundo completo.

"Al menos podemos esperar al siguiente vuelo," reiteró Anya.

"No insistas, _por favor_."

"Oh, vamos Alexandra. No seas tan condenadamente testaruda." Rogó Anya. "Lo que he visto en estos tres días en tus ojos no lo había visto ni siquiera cuando ella vivía… Cosas como ésta no se repiten…"

Lexa se mordió el labio inferior. Anya casi pudo saborear la victoria en sus gestos, estaba considerándolo. Realmente estaba considerando quedarse.

"Sólo dilo y haré que suceda," dijo Anya.

"Espero que no hayas pagado la matrícula de este semestre," respondió Lexa sonriendo tontamente.

"Titus pagó la universidad entera, pero no importa. Ahora vámonos de aquí. Tienes una rubia tonta que visitar," exclamó Anya levantándose de aquellas malditas sillas. "Pensándolo bien, quizá no presentarte al semestre no sea la mejor idea… debes terminar ese posgrado" comentó Anya. Quizá un poco temerosa de la ira de Titus ante la simple idea de que su pequeña y favorita Woods rompiera las reglas.

"Anya."

"¿Qué?"

"Sólo vámonos."

* * *

"Conduces terrible," se quejó Clarke cuando estuvieron en la entrada de la terminal en la que se suponía estaban las chicas Woods.

"Intenta conducir pensando en que depende de ti que tu amiga idiota se reencuentre con el amor de su vida. No puedo cargar con toda la felicidad de la familia Griffin," gruñó Raven. "Ahora mueve ese trasero y encuéntrala." Le ordenó.

Clarke prácticamente saltó del vehículo. Había estado ahí hacia cuatro días. En ese mismo lugar le habían robado el mejor beso de su vida. A pocos pasos de ahí le había pedido que se vieran horas más tarde.

Ahí empezaron a tentar un poco sus probabilidades.

Entre más se perdía en esos recuerdos tan cercanos. Más se desanimaba. El sitio era inmenso. Incluso con la especificación de la terminal C, seguía siendo complicado toparse con ella como si todo fuera un juego de las escondidas donde el destino colocaba las piezas. O, simplemente, estaba hablando muy pronto.

Allí. A unos metros de ella estaba Alexandra Woods. Soltera, indiferente a su tipo de mascota, amante del café, sangre AB negativo. Experimentada en el arte de buscar algo más allá de sólo sobrevivir…

Llevaba un atuendo muy similar a aquel con el que la conoció por primera vez. Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota cuando la vio a lo lejos. No podía creer su suerte.

¿Quién lo haría? En serio las casualidades eran demasiadas. Quizá la dosis de suerte para una sola vida se les estaba agotando.

La miró y sonrió. Lo hizo como quien siente perdido algo y lo encuentra de forma inesperada. Sus mejillas se colorearon carmesí al ir a encontrarse con la bonita castaña con ojos perdidos en la determinación y confusión.

Lexa no la vio en ningún sólo momento. Fue más fácil para Clarke captar la atención de Anya quien levantó ambas comisuras de sus labios como si fuera un triunfo verle ahí. La chica supo que le debía algo grande a Raverly pero primero tendría que alejarla de la escena si quería que su reencuentro fuese acorde a las expectativas.

Lexa seguía distraída buscando o esperando que algo pasara cuando Anya le brindó una sonrisa de complicidad a la joven que _casi_ le había roto el corazón a su hermana. En otra circunstancia seguramente estaría reprochando su presencia, pero en ese momento, prefería dejar que ese par de almas torpes se hallaran de nuevo.

"No puedo creer que te deshicieras de chofer," se quejó Lexa pensando que su hermana aún estaba a su lado. "Tendremos que esperar hasta que regrese…"

"No pienso quedarme a esperar a que las probabilidades te vuelvan a poner en mi destino" exclamó Clarke habiendo obtenido la oportunidad que esperaba para sorprenderla. "Comienzo a creer que tú tampoco eres de las que ruegan," bromeó.

Lexa se congeló en su sitio. De todo lo que esperaba en ese momento, que Clarke fuera la clase de chica que va a perseguirla al aeropuerto a último momento no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente.

"Espero no te moleste que haya decidido unirme a tu vuelo con tan poco tiempo de antelación… Seguro has cancelado el boleto, no te culparía. Fui una estúpida, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Raven tiene razón… quizá… quizá…" hizo una pausa para respirar. "Lo siento."

"No lo hagas," habló Lexa.

"Siento interrumpir, par de tortolitas melosas. Seguro será la última vez que lo haga," dijo Raven. "Clarke no se puede ir sin esto," señaló la maleta. Era enorme y su interior sería mucho más caótica. "Bien. Odio las despedidas así que sólo diré esto: Usen protección y siempre, pero siempre, pongan el pestillo en la puerta," Estaba por alejarse cuando recordó algo. "Llama una vez al día o no conocerás paz nunca," le advirtió la chica a Clarke dejando su teléfono móvil sobre su mano.

Cumpliendo su palabra. Se fue sin mediar ninguna otra palabra con ellas.

"¿Entonces?" dijo Clarke avergonzada.

Lexa miro a lo lejos como su hermana alzaba ambos pulgares en su dirección. Los ojos color cielo de la chica frente a ella no dejaron de observarla en ningún momento. Fue en ese instante que la joven elevo la comisura izquierda de su boca como aquella noche que tuvieron la dicha de conocerse y mostró el boleto extra que no había sido capaz de cancelar.

Clarke dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus labios.

"Tendré que buscarte un asiento a mi lado," respondió Lexa sonriendo con sus ojos.

Y así, de forma tan conveniente, ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano dirigiéndose a la que sería su cuarta cita y mayor aventura. Por supuesto sin la magia y anonimato de su primer encuentro, pero con una promesa implícita de que buscarían que esta se diera de nuevo.

Al contrario de la primera vez que estuvieron juntas, esta vez la sala de espera estaba llena, tanto que les fue muy difícil encontrar un par de asientos libres. Así mismo, era Lexa quien no dejo de mirarla esta vez, aun buscando una explicación para su fortuna en esos días. Sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad que las luces de la pista de aterrizaje que empezaban a hacerse presente conforme la noche se apoderaba del cielo.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" le preguntó Clarke a Lexa una vez que hubieron encontrado un sitio para esperar.

La joven se extrañó un poco, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

"Por supuesto."

La rubia tomó su lugar. Lexa estaba por acomodarse mechón de cabello, pero Clarke se le adelantó, rozando levemente el parche sobre la ceja de Lexa.

"Te ves mucho más linda con lentes," comentó.

Las mejillas de Lexa se colorearon.

"Esto te sonará raro," susurró Clarke, "pero, ¿no traerás tu cargador? Creo que Raven se terminó mi batería." Explicó.

La joven dejo salir una risa que solo le hizo pensar en lo poco que las cosas habían cambiado.

"Ten cuidado," le dijo cuando lo dejaba en sus manos. "La última chica que me lo pidió se enamoró de mí"

Esta vez fueron las mejillas de Clarke las que se tiñeron de color rojo.

* * *

Raven y Anya las miraron perderse entre la multitud para llegar a su sala de espera. Ni siquiera intentarían despedirse. Observaron cómo buscaban asientos y sus tímidos intentos de coqueteo adolescente.

"No me puedes decir que no crees en el destino después de esto" se jactó Anya dando media vuelta.

"¿Por qué insistes?"

"Porque Lexa estaba a punto de cancelar su vuelo para volver a buscar a Clarke"

"Las probabilidades de que eso pasara eran altas, ¿acaso no la has visto? Está completamente perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada."

"¿No puedes sólo aceptar que hay algo mágico en su relación?" se quejó Anya.

"Es lo más absurdo que te he escuchado decir nunca," comentó Raven.

"Si tan poco crees en ello, ¿por qué acompañaste a Clarke?"

"Por si necesitábamos convencer a alguien de detener el avión," encogió sus hombros. "Y porque, aunque no lo creas, mi alma romántica no podría continuar si ellas no quedaban juntas"

"Su clase de amor es de esos en los que se encuentran por casualidad y resulta, que se estaban esperando toda la vida."

"Pero que cursi eres," gruñó Raven sonriendo ante la simple idea de que aquello pudiera ser real.

"Igual sabes que tengo razón," se rió Anya.

* * *

 **Nota de autor.**

El capítulo fue largo y tardado (debería considerar hacerlos más cortos XD) podemos concluir en que Clarke es un poco frustrante, Lexa es adorable (y espero que dentro de su personalidad canon) y Raven, ella es la heroina del fic.

Es el cierre del primer arco argumental del fanfiction, aun tengo planeados otros tres capítulos con la adición de otro personaje para intentar regresar el toque hilarante a la historia (¿Alguien dijo Luna? D: )


	9. He decidido que

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un **AU** , algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas **(OoC)** un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

 **Dedicatoria y agradecimiento especial _reiterado_** a mi beta reader _GabySantosOjeda_ (twitter) por su paciencia al leer y editar los errores que voy dejando en la historia.

* * *

 **He decidido...  
**

* * *

Debía aceptar que tras casi haberle dejado plantada en el aeropuerto las cosas se habían puesto algo un poco extrañas entre ellas. Casi como si hubieran vuelto al punto de partida de su romance, cuando todo eran comentarios aventurados y coquetos. Sólo eso.

Lexa la miraba de reojo cada que podía. Aún incrédula de haberle convencido de ir con ella. En su momento había sonado a la mejor idea del mundo, pero ahora parecía demasiado tangible y real. No le asustaba la perspectiva de un futuro a su lado, lo que temía es que Clarke no tuviera pensamientos similares a los suyos y todo esto fuera más que un desastre anunciado.

Esperaron por la maleta de Clarke en completo silencio, hasta que la joven decidió hablar para romper esa tensión que se había instalado entre ellas.

"¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?" le pidió.

"¿Así cómo?"

"Como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento," expresó Clarke poniéndose de frente a ella. "Tócame," tomó sus manos con las suyas y las llevó a su rostro, "Soy yo, estoy aquí y no pretendo irme hasta que me haya quedado sin ropa limpia," señaló.

"Tendré que abastecerte de prendas apropiadamente aseadas," comentó Lexa.

"O podrías mantenerme sin ropa… ya sabes, no se ensucia si no la uso," dijo Clarke en un intento fallido de seducción.

Lexa tosió para simular un poco su sonrojo.

En ningún momento se soltaron de las manos.

Clarke llevó esta vez sus dedos hasta la cara de la castaña. Acariciando con dulzura sus mejillas.

"Te prometo que no me iré pronto," afirmó.

Lexa sonrió con sus ojos.

Clarke no soportó sólo verla alegre y le robó uno de esos suspiros de los que tan poco hablaron en su primer encuentro. Provocando que terminara hasta por robar de sus labios el atisbo de su júbilo. Lexa amplió su sonrisa mientras respondía el beso de Clarke.

Si alguna vez hubo una sensación de la que creyó que podría volverse adicta, sería precisamente esa.

Había esperado por ese beso toda su vida. O quizá las últimas 24 horas de abstinencia. No lo sabía. Pero era consciente de que quería más de eso, si era posible, toda su vida.

"Ejem…" alguien se aclaró la garganta cerca de ellas. Clarke fue la primera que rompió el contacto para ver a un sujeto llevar su maleta hasta ellas, "Es la última. Me imagino que pertenece a ustedes"

Clarke le agradeció mientras Lexa escondía su rostro carmesí entre su cuello. Había olvidado por un momento que estaban en el aeropuerto, rodeados de decenas de pasajeros trasnochadores y no en un sitio tranquilo e íntimo.

"Quizá deberíamos irnos," sugirió Clarke.

"Nunca has tenido más razón," accedió Lexa colocando su pequeña maleta de viaje en su hombro para poder ayudar a Clarke con su monstruoso equipaje.

No tardaron mucho en buscar un taxi que las acercara a la casa de Lexa. El vecindario le pareció pintoresco a Clarke, un poco anticuado, pero con matices que más tarde descubriría en sus tardes de soledad en aquella ciudad. Se detuvieron frente a un edificio cuya fachada no se parecía en lo más mínimo a la elegancia de la Torre Polaris, aun así, la artista amo el contraste en el ambiente.

Lexa pagó al chofer. Esta vez fue Clarke quien cargó el equipaje hasta el pequeño elevador al final del pasillo. El inmueble era relativamente pequeño, apenas había tres pisos en él, pero bastante espacioso. No dejó de fascinarse cada vez que encontraba a la ojiverde observándola silenciosamente con los labios entreabiertos aún incrédula por todo.

Presionó el botón del tercer piso.

"Creo que te gustará el sitio," dijo la segunda vez que Clarke la atrapó admirándola.

"Aún no he llegado y ya me encanta," observó Clarke. "Quizá tenga que ver con la chica que vive en él," le guiñó el ojo, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, dejando muy claras sus intenciones mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

El beso tomó a Lexa por sorpresa. Había intensidad en los movimientos de Clarke, como si la castidad en sus labios ya no fuera suficiente, como si su deseo irrefrenable por ella le exigiera demandar mayor interacción entre ambas. La rubia agradeció la lentitud con la que el aparato se movía mientras tomaba el labio inferior de Lexa y lo presionaba juguetonamente entre los suyos, sus manos empezaban a acariciar sus costados de una forma en la que ya no era un simple coqueteo, incluso había pasado a ignorar algo tan insignificante como las tres capas de ropa que llevaba la castaña. Para el momento en el que la falta de movimiento les avisó que habían llegado a su destino, ninguna parecía tener verdadera prisa por salir de ese pequeño pero acogedor cubo de metal.

Clarke se preguntó cuánto tiempo se habrían tardado en interrumpir semejante escena de haberse encontrado aún en su ciudad. No obstante, desecho cualquier pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con los dulces labios de la chica frente a ella, porque no había viajado miles de kilómetros para pensar en algo que no fuera el presente y con quien lo compartía.

"¿ _Klark_?" aspiró Lexa un poco de aire cuando la chica se lo permitió.

"Shhh…" siseó Clarke y volvió a poseer su boca como antes. Sintió los labios de Lexa curvearse bajo su ataque físico.

Aun así, Lexa luchó para separarse apenas unos milímetros de Clarke. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas bajo el manto del brillo de sus ojos. Estaba feliz, genuinamente feliz pero no quería que esa dicha se quedara escondida únicamente en el restrictivo espacio de un ascensor que pronto podría ser utilizado por otro de los inquilinos.

Le regaló un corto beso para calmar la mirada de decepción de Clarke. Fue un verdadero reto hacerse del control del equipaje, sacar las llaves y llegar a la puerta con las manos de Clarke rodeando su cintura desde su espalda.

Había algo mágico en la perfección de ese quinto día juntas. Y algo sumamente irreal también. Nunca el presente le sentó tan bien a nadie.

Tan pronto la puerta estuvo abierta, la artista no perdió la oportunidad de arrojar cualquier cosa que pudiera estorbar entre ellas, habría tiempo después para arreglar todo ese desorden. Ni siquiera dejó que Lexa dejara las llaves en la pequeña mesita dispuesta con ese inmediatamente en la entrada. En realidad, ni siquiera echo un rápido vistazo al apartamento. De haber sido así, quizá podrían haberse ahorrado el terrible susto a continuación pues, desafortunadamente, estaban muy lejos de evitar las interrupciones de terceros.

"¡Ni una nota! El departamento vacío, el móvil fuera del área… ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!" resonó una voz tan pronto dieron más de tres pasos dentro del lugar.

Lexa abrió los ojos sorprendida, dando un brinco que terminó por alejarla de Clarke en ese momento. Miró a la artista como si le debiera una explicación, misma que se tardó un poco por las quejas de la intrusa.

"¿Qué haces en mi apartamento Luna?" le preguntó con paciencia, pero le fue imposible ocultar el rubor de haberse encontrado en una posición un poco fuera de la clasificación para público general.

"¿Qué te parece que esté haciendo?" respondió con una pregunta la chica, apuntando a las plantas en la repisa de la ventana como si eso explicara todo.

"Lo siento, reformularé la pregunta, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?" dijo con tono condescendiente Lexa ajustándose los lentes sobre la nariz. Hizo una pequeña mueca cuando el armazón tocó el parche sobre su ceja.

Clarke observó como la otra chica alzaba los hombros para quitarle importancia al problema. No quería describirla como _hippie,_ pero todo en su apariencia lo gritaba. Desde su cabello desarreglado, hasta su ropa. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de molestia en su presencia, era muy fácil olvidar cuan poco conocía de la vida de Lexa.

"Entre por la ventana," cedió tras unos segundos bajo la mirada de Lexa.

"Estaba cerrada," recordó Lexa. "Siempre está cerrada."

"Si, es posible que debas considerar comprar un nuevo cristal," comentó Luna con la misma indiferencia. "¿quién es ella?" preguntó reparando en la pequeña rubia a su lado.

Clarke no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se llevarían Raven y ella si se conocieran. O quizá no…

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo Lexa sacudiendo la cabeza, culpable por su falta de cortesía. "Ella es Clarke Griffin," la presentó tomando su mano un poco más posesivamente de lo planeado, "Ella es Luna, vive en el otro apartamento de este piso."

"Mucho gusto…" empezó a decir Clarke levantando su mano cuando la chica volteo su rostro y la interrumpió.

"¿Y qué hace aquí?"

"Va pasar una temporada conmigo," se limitó a decir Lexa.

"Vaya," contestó Luna perdiendo el interés en la rubia. "¿Estás bien?" inquirió.

"Mejor que nunca," declaró Lexa mirando rápidamente a Clarke sin que Luna se diera cuenta.

"Glorioso. Procura alimentar a tus plantas si te vas a ir de nuevo sin avisar," contestó. Había algo implícito en su interacción que Clarke decidió ignorar.

"Son artificiales," respondió Lexa.

"Lo averigüe algo tarde," confesó Luna girándose y dirigiéndose a la que posiblemente era la alcoba de la castaña.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Regresaré a mi apartamento," dijo Luna.

"Preferiría que usaras la puerta en esta ocasión, si eso está bien contigo, por supuesto."

Luna asintió cambiando de dirección. Para Clarke podría parecer que la joven sólo tuvo la cortesía de ignorarla, pero lo cierto era que Luna había considerado bien su presencia, incluso desde el momento en el que entró con sus manos bajo la ropa de su amiga, no tenía la suficiente evidencia para decir que no le agradará, aunque podía confesar directamente que no lo hacía. Si era honesta, nadie que no fuera Costia jamás lo haría.

Lexa siguió a Luna hasta la puerta, sabía que no volvería ahora que estaba consciente de su regreso, pero quiso asegurarse de cualquier modo. No consideró que la chica fuese un problema, después de todo, su interacción se basaba en saludos cordiales por los pasillos y pequeñas reuniones de estudio cuando era necesario. Un poco extraño para conocerse prácticamente desde la adolescencia.

Por otro lado, Clarke se tomó la libertad de empezar a explorar el que sería su hogar por ahora. Un cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago cuando ese efímero pensamiento se situó en su mente, era curioso como sus decisiones, que siempre habían tenido cierta mesura, habían sido influenciadas de esta forma por los ojos más bonitos de los que sería testigo jamás. Y algo le decía que no sólo ella sufría de tal giro en su vida...

Tal como la fachada del edificio, el interior también contrastaba con todo lo que había conocido del estilo de vida de las Woods hasta la fecha. Quizá Anya era un poco más ostentosa, porque Lexa tenía un gusto muy sencillo para la decoración. Su casa era un cómodo _loft_ donde la limpieza en la atmósfera parecía predominar. Tal vez Lexa era una maniática de la limpieza o sencillamente tenía capacidad de mantener impoluto todo sin ningún esfuerzo. Clarke supuso que lo descubriría más pronto que tarde.

En el centro de la estancia dominaba un pequeño conjunto de sillones de color gris que hacían juego con el metal de la cocina, ni siquiera tenía un comedor, todo lo que separaba la sala de estar de esa área, era una pequeña barra para desayunar con tres sillas dispuestas una al lado de la otra. En el otro extremo había una estantería que alcanzaba el techo, prácticamente utilizada para albergar cientos de libros y apenas algunos artículos de decoración ajenos a todo. Justo al lado había una puerta de cristal templado, el resto de las paredes estaban resguardadas por cuadros de arte monótono y abstracto, dejando una pared únicamente para el enorme ventanal del que se podía apreciar la mejor vista nocturna que tendría de la ciudad hasta ahora.

Clarke pasó sobre las maletas, embargada por la curiosidad, dirigiéndose hasta la estantería, completamente cautivada por los portarretratos que había en las repisas. Una hilera completa dedicada para esa finalidad. El primero de ellos albergaba una fotografía de Anya y Lexa algunos años atrás, no parecía que la castaña estuviese muy dispuesta a tomársela, pero su hermana mayor se veía feliz mientras la observaba intentar salir del cuadro. La segunda que captó su atención fue una donde Lexa se encontraba montando un caballo, había una pequeña leyenda en la esquina inferior que informaba la fecha en la que fue tomada. La última que pudo ver a detalle fue una donde la chica que había mudado su corazón hasta otra ciudad estaba con un uniforme militar aparentemente ayudando alguna zona de desastre, Lexa no parecía tener más de 19 años en esa foto. Al menos ahora sabía porque le decían Comandante y, por cursi y apresurado que sonara, su corazón revoloteó al saber que esa persona estaba interesada en ella.

El último portarretratos estaba acostado, imposibilitando ver quien estaba guardado en él. La curiosidad de Clarke aumentó, llevando su mano hasta él, pero no le fue posible concretar la acción.

"¿Decepcionada?" le preguntó Lexa, deteniéndola de alzar aquel marco rechazado.

"Creo que me podría acostumbrar," respondió Clarke encontrándose con los cálidos ojos verdes de Lexa. Decidió que extrañaba sus labios poco antes de robarle un corto beso y un par de suspiros a la futura abogada.

"¿A qué se debe eso?" dijo una vez más la sorprendida castaña llevando su mano hasta sus labios. Le encantaban esas sorpresas, pero aun no creía como o qué había hecho para lograr que su vida le pusiera a alguien como Clarke en su camino.

"No lo sé, creo que sólo _he decidido que me voy a enamorar de ti_ ," confesó Clarke encogiendo sus hombros.

"¿Sólo así?"

"Sí. Sólo así…" paso a su lado, rozando discretamente su antebrazo, dirigiéndose a su equipaje.

Lexa la observó totalmente abstraída un par de segundos antes de recordar que realmente Clarke no conocía su departamento para nada, además, debía revisar los estragos de la intromisión de Luna durante su ausencia.

Sólo había un dormitorio principal en ese departamento, era una habitación enorme en la cual se acomodaba también el cuarto de baño y un armario que fácilmente dejaba en vergüenza cualquiera en el viejo apartamento de Clarke. Como todo en el _loft_ , el espacio era bastante simple y limpio, la cama y sus dos mesitas de noche eran simétricas, apenas decoradas con una lámpara y una foto familiar. Fue una grata adición saber que contaban con un estudio aún más lleno de libros y un cuarto diminuto de lavado en aquel espacio.

"Supongo que me tocará dormir de lado de la ventana," bromeó Clarke observando a Lexa inspeccionar los cristales en el piso.

"Espero que no te moleste," se disculpó con su tono.

Clarke sintió algunas mariposas en su estómago. A pesar de lo rápido que se estaban dando las cosas, ninguna de las dos sentía que éstas estuviesen fuera de lugar.

"Debo llamar a Anya," le informó Lexa.

"Adelante, supongo que me pondré el pijama mientras tanto"

"Pensé que no usarías ropa mientras estuvieras aquí," señaló Lexa.

"Esa oferta sigue sobre la mesa," le guiñó el ojo Clarke.

Lexa únicamente negó con la cabeza, claramente divertida, haciéndose del teléfono inalámbrico sobre su buró para desaparecer por la puerta, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún instante. La artista estaba tan ensimismada en su actual felicidad que jamás pensó que Raven podría arreglárselas para secuestrar su sonrisa aun a miles de kilómetros, sin embargo, ingenuamente lo primero que vio al abrir su maleta fue un conjunto de encaje que llevaba un pequeño letrero encima que decía:

 _"Úsame. Sabes que quieres hacerlo…"_

No podía subestimar el esfuerzo que su mejor amiga ponía en que su relación siguiera por un _buen_ camino, aunque dudaba que usar lencería fina fuera la mejor dirección, al menos por ahora. Conforme sacaba más ropa, ésta parecía tener menos tela. Por un momento le preocupó que Rae sólo hubiese puesto atuendos así, olvidándose de que, quizá, necesitaría ropa normal para, no sé, salir del departamento… Pero sus preocupaciones fueron rápidamente mermadas cuando vio que la otra mitad de su equipaje eran sus aburridos jeans, blusas e incluso vestidos tan exuberantes como el rojo con el que casi la hace ir al aeropuerto.

En lugar de ponerse la sugerencia de Raven, optó por unos sencillos pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta delgada como su pijama y, abrumada por el silencio en esa habitación fue en búsqueda de Lexa, no percibió en ningún momento que el portarretratos del que no fue capaz de observar el contenido había sido removido de una forma tan efectiva que jamás sabría que estuvo ahí de no haberle visto antes.

"Deberíamos… ya sabes…" dijo Clarke con el tono más coqueto del que fue capaz mientras alcanzaba una de las manos de Lexa.

"¿A esta hora?"

"Que yo sepa, para eso fue hecha la noche." Clarke rió al ver como Lexa se sonrojaba.

"Si, quizá, pero en serio me gustaría dormir," confesó un poco apenada.

"Es justo de lo que estoy hablando, ¿en qué piensas Woods? No vine hasta aquí sólo para echar un polvo contigo," bromeó Clarke. "Aunque tampoco me negaría si lo preguntaras dos veces"

"Señorita Reyes, haga el favor de salir del cuerpo de _mi_ artista," respondió Lexa sonriendo también.

Clarke pensó que podría vivir perfectamente de esa forma si sus días empezaban precisamente así para siempre. Reflejándose en esos ojos verdes irradiantes de incredulidad y júbilo, mientras las cobijaba el sol escapando entre las nubes perezosas de un nuevo día.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, sólo mirándose la una a la otra mientras sus manos jugaban entre ellas. Esa escena sería la más íntima que habían tenido sin verse interrumpidas por nadie, esta clase de paz era muy grata pero inusual, hasta ahora.

"He preparado café," comentó Lexa, negándose a separar sus manos.

"En realidad creo que deberías dormir," sugirió Clarke.

"Para qué dormir, si mis sueños los vivo despierta ahora," declaró Lexa.

"Que cursi eres," dijo Clarke dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Lexa sólo le regaló otra sonrisa porque no podía negarse a esa realidad y tampoco quería hacerlo.

"Pero si no quieres dormir, creo que tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer," dijo Clarke en tono sugerente y un guiño rápido. Esta vez fue Lexa quien regresó el pequeño golpe por el descaro de la joven, "Vine hasta aquí a conocerte y reamente no quiero esperar para saber más de ti," se explicó.

Lexa asintió en señal de entendimiento.

"En realidad me gustaría saber más sobre ti antes de mí," manifestó Clarke.

"Puede que sea la historia más aburrida que escuches en toda tu vida," reveló Lexa.

"Incluso _la historia más aburrida_ es interesante bajo la perspectiva correcta," contestó Clarke.

"Bien," accedió Lexa, "pero si te quedas dormida no te llevaré a la cama."

"Oh, en serio esperaba que lo hicieras," respondió Clarke haciendo un puchero al que Lexa contestó sacudiendo la cabeza antes de tenderle una taza con café y guiarla a uno de los sofás.

Si le hubieran dicho una semana atrás que estaba por relatar detalles de su vida a una chica que acababa de conocer, seguramente se hubiera mofado de la persona. Pero se dice que el romance está lleno de clichés, y Lexa se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" no hubo necesidad de que Clarke respondiera, era obvio que no estaría satisfecha con datos aislados, ella quería saberlo todo. Así que sólo suspiro e intento decidir por donde empezaría.

Odiaba hablar sobre sus padres por la sencilla razón de que no los recordaba, siempre había escuchado cuán inteligente fue su madre o la calidez en los ojos de su padre, pero para ella eran personas que apenas compartieron dos fotografías en su compañía, sin mayor evidencia de su existencia a su lado que esa y, de alguna manera, eso la lastimaba. Le contó cómo fue que a sus dos años sufrieron un accidente, dejando a Anya y a Lexa completamente solas en el mundo. Su hermana apenas tenía siete años cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de su familia. Por supuesto incluyó a Titus en su relato, después de todo, para bien o para mal, el hombre tomó un rol principal entre las Woods, uno que de muchas formas las protegió tanto como las arruinó.

Anya vivió toda su infancia en algún internado fuera del país, Lexa no tardó en sufrir el mismo destino, pero para fines que sólo entendía el hombre, no le permitió seguir a su hermana en sus diversas escuelas. Procuró omitir la parte en la que a sus doce años conoció a una bonita niña cuyos cabellos eran tan rubios que parecían pequeños hilos de plata enmarcando aquellos hermosos ojos grises que le habían robado parte de su belleza al cielo… omitió decirlo porque el recuerdo aun revoloteaba en algún sitio de su pecho, por mucho que intentara borrar la sensación de sí misma.

Le reveló que cuando Anya se entró en la Universidad, Titus decidió que Lexa tendría que ir a la academia militar sólo porque tenía un deber que cumplir con el recuerdo de sus padres. No fue capaz de confesarle que la envió ahí para alejarla de su borrosa definición de amor ni de la chica que había suscitado tales sentimientos en ella, mucho menos le dijo como fue que su hermana no hizo nada para evitarlo. Pero si le habló sobre lo positivo de su experiencia, le contó con emoción como fue que en todos esos años participó en misiones altruistas o sobre cómo fue ascendida rápidamente de rango por su excelente comportamiento y disciplina. Respondió la duda implícita de Clarke sobre cómo era que pertenecía a un club campestre e incluso le dijo que su caballo se llamaba Argos, aunque no supo responderle como había elegido el nombre.

No dijo que fue lo que la llevó a abandonar su prometedora carrera militar, apenas pudo mencionar brevemente que conoció a Luna durante esos años en la escuela militar. En su memoria siempre quedarían plasmadas todas las veces que su vecina le ayudó a escaparse para poder visitar a Costia en secreto, aun cuando la chica enfermó y mucho antes de que Titus la enviara lejos para _ayudar_ en su recuperación. No incluyó a Lincoln en la historia, aunque había sido él quien siempre la recogía y la acercaba a su anhelado encuentro con la dueña de sus sentimientos en aquel entonces.

No fue capaz de continuar la historia al recordar eso.

Afortunadamente no hizo falta. Clarke, quien inicialmente mantuvo su absoluta atención a sus palabras, yacía en ese momento perfectamente dormida sobre su regazo. En algún momento de su monólogo, la artista colocó su cabeza sobre sus piernas y se dejó rendir ante el encanto de saberse envuelta entre los brazos de la castaña y su suave voz hablando sólo para ella.

Lexa suspiró mirando por la ventana, ya no quedaba señal alguna del amanecer. Se preguntó cuántos amaneceres había pasado en compañía de Clarke hasta ahora, olvidando por completo la cuenta sobre todos aquellos que había sobrevivido desde la partida de Costia.

/

Le tomó por sorpresa encontrarse cómodamente tendida sobre tan mullida cama, no creyó jamás que Lexa en serio se tomara la molestia de trasladarla hasta la cama ¡por segunda vez en una semana!, pero eso no fue lo más impactante, lo era saberse compartiendo este capítulo de su vida con ella. La sensación era asfixiante, justo del tipo en el que no buscas oxígeno, sino perpetuar la dicha que se alberga en tu pecho. Pronto se encontró con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

"¿Lexa?" la llamó cuando extendió su brazo y encontró la otra mitad de la cama vacía. Se incorporó de inmediato, percibiendo nulo movimiento en la habitación.

Echo un vistazo rápido al reloj sobre la mesita de noche, notando que pasaba del medio día ya. Hizo su camino al cuarto de baño, esperando encontrarse con la castaña, pero no hubo señales de que hubiese estado ahí. Estaba a punto de salir para buscarla en el resto del departamento cuando el tono de llamada de su celular obtuvo su atención, alguien- evidentemente Lexa- se tomó la libertad de dejarlo en su lado de la cama.

Era Raven. Quien si no.

" _Clarkie_ " la saludó al otro lado de la línea tan pronto enlazó la llamada. " _¿Qué llevas puesto?_ " le preguntó con su tono incitador, como si creyera que su plan de seducir indirectamente a Lexa a través del cuerpo de Clarke y su buen gusto hubiese dado resultado.

"Es muy pronto como para que extrañes mi voz," replicó Clarke poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Casi estoy segura de que no pudiste dormir esperando para llamarme."

" _Por supuesto que no. Aunque no lo creas Clarke, tú no eres la Griffin que me roba el sueño_ ," respondió casi en un suspiro Raven. " _Además, estuve ocupad_ a," añadió con un tono travieso que no hizo salvo preocupar a Clarke, " _Espero que tú también hayas, ya sabes, estado ocupada…"_

"Lo estuve," afirmó Clarke, "Hablamos toda la noche…"

"¿ _Y_?"

"Y me quede dormida…"

" _Te mandé kilómetros lejos para que_ durmieras con ella, _no para que_ te quedaras dormida, Clarke," protestó Raven. " _Es que no has aprendido nada_."

"Estoy en un estado constante de aprendizaje," aclaró la rubia. Algo en su tono hizo que Raven tardara unos instantes en contestar.

" _En qué momento mi dulce bisexual encontró una mujer más sexy de la que yo no fui capaz,_ " comentó de una forma en la que mostraba su orgullo y decepción.

"Cuidado Rae, que sales con mi mamá," comentó Clarke.

" _Wow, así que lo haz asimilado ya, ¿eh?_ "

"¿Qué exactamente?"

" _Que se lo hago a tu mamá,_ " dijo sin tapujos Raven.

"No. Pero gracias por la imagen mental," replicó sarcásticamente.

" _Volviendo a tu luna de miel y a todos los clichés que tú y tu concubina acaban de perpetuar… dime, por favor que no desperdiciaste tu primera noche sola con ella únicamente usando su boca para hablar, por favor, no podría soportar la decepción. Miénteme si es necesario._ " Le rogó por teléfono.

"¡Raven!"

" _Oh, por favor Griffin, es bien sabido que te fuiste con ella sólo para aprovecharte de esas manos sin interrupciones_ ," gruñó Raven.

"Voy a colgar ahora," advirtió la rubia.

"Si yo fuera tú, cada habitación de esa casa llevaría…"

Y antes de escuchar como terminaba la frase, pulso la pantalla para dar por terminada la llamada, pero su celular vibró casi de inmediato.

 **(Raven 12:17):** Colgarme no hará que olvides cuan desaprovechada fue tu noche.

 **(Raven 12:18)** Cuando te des cuenta de tu error y busques redención… me gustaría saber los detalles, entre más explícitos, mucho mejor.

Clarke negó para sí. Ni siquiera a distancia detenía a Raven de ser tan molesta.

 **(Raven 12:20)** Casi lo olvido. Octavia te extraña, pero es demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo.

 **(Clarke 12:25)** Podrías haberme dicho que me extrañabas sin tantas guarradas por teléfono.

 **(Raven 12:30)** ¿Cuál sería la gracia en ello?

Hasta ahora no se había detenido a pensar en si extrañaba algo de lo que dejo atrás, por supuesto que echaría de menos a sus amigas y a sus esporádicas reuniones con su madre, pero en esos cinco días no sopesó ni un solo segundo que pasaría si sucedía precisamente lo que paso. Es más, le parecía absurdo, aun ahora, lo rápido que las cosas evolucionaban. De repente encontró a alguien por la que realmente valía la pena perderse en cada una de las emociones que le generaba porque, por alguna razón que no comprendía, sabía que esto era algo seguro.

.

Salió del dormitorio apenas con su delgado pijama. Estaba acostumbrada al clima cálido de la costa, sin embargo, aquí la temperatura no era tan amable aun el sol estuviera en pleno apogeo, esperaba que Raven hubiese contemplado el contraste de temperaturas entre ciudades, aunque le costó averiguarlo debido a que su equipaje, junto con todo el caos de su llegada en las horas anteriores, habían desaparecido de la sala de estar.

Bien, Lexa definitivamente tenía una compulsión por la limpieza. Regreso a la habitación para confirmar que su ropa estaba en el enorme armario, vamos, incluso el cristal que Luna se vio obligada a corromper para poder ingresar al departamento había sido reemplazado efectivamente. Todo sin despertarla a ella.

 _¿Acaso Lexa había dormido?,_ se preguntó.

Se cambió con un par de prendas que tomó aleatoriamente y regreso a la estancia para buscar algo para comer. Pero, una vez más, Lexa supo cómo sorprenderla aun en su ausencia, sobre la repisa estaba un desayuno completo que sólo hizo que la quisiera más. Frente a tal imagen se encontraba una pequeña tarjeta que le informaba sobre su paradero: Había ido a matricularse en las asignaturas del semestre. En la esquina inferior del papel decía que le diera la vuelta, lo que leyó hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco:

 _"He decidido, quizá de forma inconsciente, que ya estoy enamorada de ti"_

Si, habían pasado sólo cinco días, pero los sentía un poco más que sólo eso. Había decidido que querría que esto fuera su _para siempre_ o, al menos, intentar que lo fuera.

* * *

 **Nota de autor.**

Empecemos con un disculpa por la larga ausencia, misma que tiene una explicación sensanta: Tenía que estudiar para un examen que se hace una vez al año y en el que compites para hacer un posgrado dentro de mi carrera (el cual pase :D) pero tuve que sacrificar algunos pasatiempos, como lo es escribir.

Dicho esto, me queda agradecer su paciencia con esta historia. En el capítulo anterior cerramos el primer arco del argumento, por ahora sólo tengo estructurados tres capítulos más pero eso no signfica que ya vaya a terminar la historia. Aun falta resolver uno o dos conflictos acá.


	10. Omake no 2

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un **AU** , algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas **(OoC)** un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

 **Dedicatoria y agradecimiento especial _reiterado_** a mi beta reader _GabySantosOjeda_ (twitter) por su paciencia al leer y editar los errores que voy dejando en la historia.

* * *

 **Omake no. 2  
**

* * *

"Pero que cursi eres," gruño Raven sonriendo ante la simple idea de que aquello pudiera ser real.

"Igual sabes que tengo razón," se rió Anya.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco, era tan absurdo que debía ser verdad.

"¿Quieres tomar un café? Mi hermana me acaba de dejar plantada en el aeropuerto por una chica," dijo Anya.

"Que triste tu caso," se burló Raven. "Y si, definitivamente creo que merezco que me invites a cenar. Traer a Clarke hasta aquí fue difícil."

"Claro, me imagino que debió oponer mucha resistencia," comentó sarcásticamente Anya.

"No tienes ni idea. Casi la traigo desnuda porque negaba ponerse un atuendo adecuado para ocasión," negó con la cabeza Rae. "Todo esto hubiera terminado muy diferente si me hiciese caso, pero no."

Salieron de la terminal para encontrarse con una grúa levantando un vehículo estacionado en una zona prohibida, Raven abrió un poco los ojos al reconocerlo, se alegró por un momento de haber tomado prestado el auto de Octavia y no el suyo, después de todo, su historial con la ley empezaba a ser algo llamativo.

"Espero que quien haya abandonado ese coche ahí al menos haya contribuido perpetuar el cliché del reencuentro de dos idiotas enamorados en el aeropuerto," expresó Raven.

"Seguro lo hizo," respondió Anya, "espero que esas dos idiotas le paguen la multa millonaria al propietario."

"Espero que la hermana de una de ellas se olvide de la cena y mejor se apiade de tan generosa conductora," siguió Raven el juego.

"Tendría que decir que es una pésima conductora antes," se mofó Anya.

"¡Hey! Intenta conducir pensando en lo mucho que depende de ti la reunión de alguien," gruño Raven.

Anya la miro con ojos divertidos, "Eso no quita que conduzcas horrible," agrego ella.

"Si, bien, tendré que culpar a mi pierna defectuosa," se defendió la latina mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Me encantaría escuchar algún día, _Raven"_ confesó Anya.

"Raverly," la corrigió la chica. "Ya te dije que no me cambies el nombre, Woods" la riño, aunque le guiño el ojo poco después.

Esta vez fue Anya quien puso los ojos en blanco, envió un rápido mensaje a Indra para que se hiciera cargo del problema del coche y guio a Raven hasta su propio auto para ir por el café prometido. Pronto se encontraron en el mismo restaurante que habían visitado la noche en que se conocieron y sintieron un poco de nostalgia al ver las velas en cada mesa, realmente Lexa y Clarke se habían ido. Lo único que tenían en común ya no estaba.

"Puedo decir que no esperaba que terminara así mi semana," compartió Anya dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

"Yo menos, aun no creo que por fin pueda mudarme de habitación," bromeó Raven mientras vaciaba la tercera cucharada de azúcar en su café.

"Bien, yo tengo una hermana feliz y tú más espacio. Creo que podemos denominar a esto un éxito," afirmó Anya.

"¿Qué estarías haciendo ahora?" preguntó aleatoriamente Raven cambiando el tema un poco.

"Balances y cosas aburridas del trabajo," contestó Anya. "No suelo acompañar a Lexa al aeropuerto, siempre toma sus vuelos demasiado tarde."

"¿Por qué lo hace?"

"Teme llegar tarde…. ¿Tú qué estarías haciendo?" interrumpió el hilo de curiosidad generado por su respuesta en la morena.

"Fingiendo que tengo una vida sexual alocada para cubrir mi romance con la madre de mi mejor amiga," dijo sinceramente.

"Otra historia que me gustaría escuchar, sin duda," comentó Anya.

"Te la contaría, pero temo que creas que soy aún más grandiosa," dijo Raven sin atisbo de modestia, probando por fin su bebida y dándose cuenta de que le hacía falta más azúcar. "Puedo resumirlo en un amor adolescente, una infidelidad, una mala técnica de estacionarse y mucha rehabilitación… y algo totalmente inesperado."

"No sería un _best seller,_ pero seguro lo leería," bromeó Anya.

"Y tú, ¿tienes alguna otra actividad fuera de lo profesional a parte de cuidar los romances de tu hermana?" le preguntó Raven por fin conforme con el sabor de su café.

"No hay mucho que cuidar, Lexa sólo ha tenido dos relaciones hasta ahora… y, eh, es posible que pretenda que tengo una aburrida vida sexual, aunque realmente así sea," confesó al sentir la mirada acusadora de su amiga al ver que no podía dejar de mencionar a su hermana menor en cada frase.

"Deberíamos arreglar eso," indico Raven. "Seguro te quieres casar antes que Lexa, lo cual será en un par de semanas a este paso," rio de su propio chiste.

"Ni lo menciones," dijo Anya. "A Titus se le caería hasta el último pelo del cuerpo si se entera, además, estoy segura de que se lo tomarán con calma."

"Eso espero o tendré que acelerar las cosas con Abby, y soy muy joven para casarme," señaló como si fuera una queja, aunque sus ojos parecían tener un anhelo del que no era consciente.

"¿La señora Griffin no se pone celosa al saber que sales con más chicas?" le cuestionó Anya.

"No lo hace. Aunque es porque no es consciente de que lo hago," le guiño el ojo y después negó con la cabeza. "Toda la suerte de la que podría haber gozado la usé cuando la conocí," reconoció.

"Decías que yo era la cursi," se burló Anya.

Siguieron charlando algunas horas más sobre cosas sin importancia, compartieron algunas risas a costa de la pareja que en ese momento estaba muy entretenida en un pequeño cubo de metal a miles de kilómetros de distancia, vamos, incluso se les ocurrió una buena forma de darles la bienvenida a su vida independiente, pero la noche llegaba a su fin y era momento de retomar aquella rutina que Clarke y Lexa habían modificado durante cinco días.

Anya acercó a Raven a su edificio. Rió una última vez de sus estúpidos comentarios y cuando vio que la chica estaba en disposición de bajarse, sencillamente se le ocurrió cometer una insensatez espontanea sólo por que sí.

"Raverly," la llamó. Raven quien ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera del automóvil volvió para prestarle atención, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con los labios de Anya cómodamente dispuestos sobre los suyos.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" le preguntó sorprendida pero muy lejos de estar molesta por semejante robo.

"No lo sé, quería averiguar qué es lo que los demás veían," declaró recordando como Clarke le había expuesto la probabilidad de que ellas dos pudieran tener algo.

"¿Veredicto?"

"No sé por qué creyeron que tú y yo teníamos química," afirmó, "siento como si hubiera besado a Lexa o algo así."

"Entonces debió ser un gran beso," bromeó Raven.

"Buenas noches, _Raverly._ " Se despidió.

* * *

 **Nota de autor.**

Un pequeño capítulo extra en lo que construyó el siguiente de la historia XD (Mismo que está en **Wattpad** pero como **NO** todo el mundo leí ahí...)


	11. Sólo quiero estar aquí

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un **AU** , algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas **(OoC)** un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

 **Dedicatoria y agradecimiento especial _reiterado_** a mi beta reader _GabySantosOjeda_ (twitter) por su paciencia al leer y editar los errores que voy dejando en la historia.

* * *

 **Omake no. 2  
**

* * *

Clarke tomó la pequeña tarjeta como si fuera la declaración más romántica que le hubieran hecho nunca. Lo primero que cruzó su mente fueron los seis días que llevaban de conocerse, ni una semana paso antes de llenar su relación de curiosos estereotipos. No le importó, de eso se trataba la aventura, ¿no? Dejo escapar un cortó suspiro y se dispuso a comer lo que Lexa le había preparado, estaba tibio, quizá la joven había esperado lo máximo posible por verla despertar antes de escribir apresuradamente tal confesión.

Asió la taza entre sus manos y se permitió merodear el departamento mientras daba pequeños sorbos. La noche anterior no tuvo verdadera oportunidad de conocer la casa tanto como lo hizo con la dueña. No hubo detalles mayores, la sencillez era su encanto, la pulcritud del ambiente hablaba mucho de Lexa y eso no dejo de encantarle a Clarke.

Enfocó su atención nuevamente por la estantería que no pudo terminar de explorar, los libros llevaban orden por temas y, ahí donde habitaban los recuerdos de la chica, encontró algo que le arrebato una sonrisa tonta. Si, una pequeña vela escondida en el fondo.

" _No dejes que prenda nunca una vela si no estás cerca_ ," imaginó la voz de Anya burlándose de ello. La curiosidad de los antiguos accidentes de Lexa la llenó por un momento, después de todo, para tener una gran adicción a ellas, parecía tenerlo controlado cuando se trataba de su propia casa.

Paso una de sus manos sobre la madera, inspeccionando los títulos más llamativos de la enorme colección. Había un poco de todo, desde los clásicos ingleses, tomos enormes de libros enfocados a la cívica del país y algunos otros un poco más peculiares por no decir infantiles. Vale, después de ver los siete libros de Harry Potter y a pesar de no ser fan en lo absoluto, supo que Alexandra Woods seguramente estaría en la casa de los cuervos, muy bien acompañada de Raven y sus ingeniosas, pero peligrosas ideas. Sacó uno de los volúmenes de su sitio y lo hojeo distraídamente, pese a ser una colección bastante ecléctica, no había nada ahí que hablara de arte. En realidad, nada en el apartamento hasta ahora podía ofrecerle verdadero entretenimiento a Clarke.

Repentinamente se escuchó ruido fuera del apartamento, su corazón sufrió un vuelco, hasta la fecha nunca había sido consciente de cuánto podía extrañar a alguien que sólo se ausentó por un par de horas, pero estaba por averiguarlo. Abrió la puerta con bastante emoción, olvidando por un segundo que sólo llevaba el pijama encima y que Lexa no era la única que vivía en ese piso.

"Oh… Hola," saludó a la pareja que estaba entrando en el apartamento de enfrente. Clarke por un momento extraño a Monty y a Jasper.

"Hey," contestó el chico. "Debes ser…"

"Clarke," se presentó extendiendo su mano libre tras cubrir su pecho con el otro brazo.

"Soy Derrick, creo que ya conoces a Luna."

"No había tenido el placer recordar tu presencia en el edificio," dijo Luna mirándola con recelo, justo de la misma forma que la noche anterior.

"Estás de broma, ¿no? La Comandante jamás había traído a nadie," sonrió Derrick alegre, incluso le guiño el ojo a Clarke.

"Lexa odia que le digan así," gruñó Luna mirando efusivamente a la desprotegida rubia. "Y no es la primera vez que comete errores insensatos como este," añadió antes de desaparecer en el interior de su departamento.

"Por favor, no le hagas caso." Pidió Derrick a Clarke al ver el gesto que puso en su rostro cuando su novia dijo tan cosa. "Está molesta con Lexa. Ya sabes, tu chica tiene ese algo que hace que quieras sobreprotegerla, aunque sola pueda hacerse cargo de sí misma," volvió a guiñarle el ojo. "Bienvenida al vecindario, Clarke."

"Gracias," sonrió ella un poco forzadamente antes de imitar a Luna y regresar al interior del apartamento de Lexa.

Por primera vez desde su llegada, Clarke sintió como si hubiera cometido un gran error. Extrañaba sus peleas matutinas con Octavia sobre el desorden o comentar la recurrente ausencia de Raven por las noches en el departamento, aun cuando ahora supiera donde las gastaba. El silencio no ayudaba en los más mínimo al anhelo que empezaba a tener por regresar a su casa.

Por dios, ella y Lexa ni siquiera habían establecido la situación de su relación.

¿Qué clase de capricho había satisfecho al ir tras ella?

Antes de que pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos destructivos, un par de golpes a la puerta la distrajeron. Fue muy sencillo para Clarke dirigirse aun en poca ropa y abrirla, tanto como lo fue perderse en el bonito verde de los ojos con los que se encontró al hacerlo.

"Buenos días, _Clarke_ " la saludó Lexa radiante, en sus manos llevaba algunas flores reales y algunas bolsas de cartón que inundaron el lugar con un delicioso aroma a comida. "Espero que hayas dormido estupendamente."

"Puedo decir que dormí mejor que tú," contestó Clarke.

"Oh, yo nunca duermo demasiado," se encogió de hombros Lexa depositando todo lo que cargaba sobre la barra del desayuno. Parecía demasiado alegre. "Pensé que sería agradable traer un poco de comida y pasar el resto de la tarde sometiéndote a un exhaustivo interrogatorio," sonrió. "Es tu turno de padecer ante mi curiosidad," aclaró.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" preguntó Clarke con más seriedad de la que pretendía.

"Nos estamos conociendo," aseguró Lexa. "Creí que era lo que querías," dijo confundida.

"Y aun lo deseo, pero siento que no estamos listas para esto." Se explicó Clarke.

"¿Estás buscando definir esto?" inquirió Lexa. "Porque estoy dispuesta a ponerle el nombre que quieras, a seguir _tus_ términos."

Clarke la observó. La castaña estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier clase de concesiones por ella, pero no sabía si estaba en el mismo punto.

"Pero primero tendría que hablar con tu mamá. Creo que te transgredido nuestra relación, después de todo, te he traído aquí sin su permiso," su tono sonaba algo preocupado.

"Abby te ama aun sin conocerte por completo, seguro no le importa que demos algunos pasos sin su permiso," indicó Clarke.

"¿Entonces…?"

"Sigamos improvisando," sugirió Clarke, "sólo, por favor, no me dejes perderme en la soledad de este sitio."

"Lamento haberme ausentado esta mañana," se disculpó Lexa. "Entre todos los menesteres normales de un inicio de semestre, tenía algo que no podía retrasar," declaró mientras tomaba las flores con las que había llegado y se las acercó a la artista. "No te traje hasta aquí para volverte prisionera de mi compañía, Clarke." Colgando de una de ellas se encontraba una pequeña llave plateada que coincidía con la cerradura de la puerta principal y una un poco más pequeña a su lado, "he incluido la de a ventana de mi dormitorio, sólo por si acaso." Sonrió esperando que el obsequio fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

"Ya puedo decir que oficialmente me he mudado," señalo Clarke.

"Yo no diría eso," contestó Lexa con una peculiar mezcla con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero sensualidad en su voz, "no sin, bueno, haber profanado cada habitación del apartamento conmigo," el contraste sorprendió gratamente a Clarke cuando se encontró sonriendo contra los seductores labios de la futura abogada.

"No me has dado oportunidad de hacerlo," contestó completamente dispuesta.

"Tampoco te lo estoy impidiendo ahora," añadió Lexa colocando sus manos a los costados de la rubia, dejando que sus dedos jugaran con la delgada capa de tela que la separaban de la piel de la chica.

Lexa sabía que todo aquello iba muy rápido. Que apenas unos días atrás había decidido darse otra oportunidad para abrirse a sus sentimientos y que ésta se había presentado casi inmediatamente. Sabía que había brincado cientos de pasos en su relación, mismos que en otra situación y con cualquier otra chica no habría ignorado, pero pese a la premura de sus emociones, no se arrepentía de nada, era como si todo se hubiese acomodado de forma especial para llegar a ese efímero instante en el que tenía a la joven entre sus brazos alimentando cada ilusión de la que había huido en los pasados años.

"En serio lamento haberte dejado esta mañana," susurro entre los besos de Clarke.

"Shh… Calla"

Y así lo hizo.

Pronto sus labios se encontraban reconociendo el cuello de la rubia sin ninguna clase de inhibición, depositando besos nada castos sobre el ángulo donde se encontraba la clavícula, más allá sus manos intentaban romper el autocontrol de la artista avanzando desde sus flancos hasta una zona justo bajo sus pechos. Era muy difícil para Clarke recordar cómo es que esta misma mujer había sido con la que tuvo aquel encuentro apenas un par de días atrás.

La llevo al sofá con una agilidad impresionante y la deposito con mucho cuidado antes de despojarse de las prendas de ropa que, llegado este momento, empezaban a estorbarle. No tardó prácticamente nada en volver a poseer los labios y la respiración de Clarke.

Recorrió con una suavidad impresionante su silueta hasta el punto mismo en el que hizo estremecer a Clarke bajo el más sencillo contacto mientras sus labios no dejaban de asaltar los débiles suspiros de la artista.

Jugó con cada centímetro de la piel de Clarke, sonriendo para sí misma cuando la pobre chica temblaba por la satisfacción que los movimientos de Lexa le estaban generando.

"Cuando desperté, esto no estaba en mis planes," declaró Clarke.

"Yo no dormí por planearlo," señalo Lexa haciéndola callar esta vez.

La rodilla de Lexa estaba peligrosamente muy cerca de la entrepierna de Clarke, era imposible para la pobre rubia seguirse negando a rendirse a la tormenta de sensaciones que su anfitriona la estaba sometiendo. Vamos, esto era increíble, ni siquiera estaba utilizando activamente sus manos, sólo pequeños roces aquí y allá.

Clarke no pudo soportar más la agonía de verse sometida ante el hechizo del tacto de Lexa. No dejaba de preguntarse sobre la tierna chica que la había mirado con devoción apenas tres días atrás cuando la ayudaba a desvestirse después de haber sufrido la herida sobre su ceja; así que cambio los roles un poco dejando a la castaña bajo su cuerpo esta vez, acariciando con cariño las facciones de su rostro, rozando levemente su nariz hasta pasar por el delgado parche que protegía su ceja.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Lexa cuando Clarke se detuvo súbitamente, mirándola a los ojos como si pudiera perderse en ellos.

"¿Qué sucedería si te digo que de ti me he enamorado?" susurro Clarke. "¿qué si suena inverosímil por el corto tiempo que llevamos de conocernos?" titubeo.

"Te respondería que he abierto las puertas para ti, ven y destrúyeme si es lo que quieres hacer," contestó Lexa.

"Eres un poco fatalista, ¿no crees?" bromeo Clarke robándole un corto beso.

"No sería la primera vez que me lo dicen," sonrió Lexa con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, pero no dejo que esa emoción la dominara. No esta vez.

Así, acostadas como estaban, Clarke con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Lexa, dejaron pasar el momento de frenesí y se permitieron acomodarse en el más cómodo de los silencios apenas acompañadas por tiernas caricias a los que apenas aspiran amantes más veteranos.

"Esta mañana pensaba que yo no pertenecía aquí," confesó Clarke mientras escuchaba en tranquilo murmullo de los latidos de Lexa.

"Entendería si has cambiado de parecer," dijo Lexa con cierta reserva la cual contenía todo su miedo en ella.

"Deberías preguntarme como me siento ahora," riño Clarke acomodándose para ver directamente a los ojos a la castaña.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

"Siento que no quiero estar en ningún otro sitio," exclamó y fueron los ojos de Alexandra Woods los que sonrieron en respuesta.

* * *

 **Nota de autor.**  
Si, lo sé. Es demasiado corto y cursi este capítulo, quería extenderlo pero creo que dejarlo en tal punto era lo adecuado.

Pido una enorme disculpa por hacerlas esperar pero, como saben, pase mi examen de residencia médica lo cual se traduce en menos tiempo para el ocio y más tiempo para mis responsabilidades profesionales. No pienso en abandonarlo hasta haber llegado al famoso epilogo pero tampoco puedo prometer actualizar con frecuencia porque, debo decirlo, ser adulto apesta XD

Les agradezco su paciencia y sus maravillosos comentarios, sin estos últimos realmente no habría torturado mis neuronas para sacar las 1951 palabras que integran este breve capítulo.


	12. para seguir enamorandome de ti

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un **AU** , algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas **(OoC)** un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

* * *

 **... para seguir enamorandome de ti.  
**

* * *

Pasaron el umbral de la puerta tropezándose con las bolsas.

Lexa creía que todo aquello era poco, mientras Clarke pensaba que era demasiado. La mayor deposito con cuidado las bolsas junto a la mesita de la entrada, en cambio Clarke dejo caóticamente tiradas las que llevaba algunos metros más allá intentando visualizar donde podría crear su propio espacio creativo sin siquiera creer que tendría esa oportunidad.

Por su parte, Lexa ya lo sabía. El loft era lo suficientemente amplio como para instalar el caballete y los lienzos en la esquina contraria a su pequeña biblioteca, tendría toda la luz que ofrecían los ventanales y acceso al resto del departamento sin ninguna clase de problema. Sabía desde el momento en que la rubia entró a su vida, que el control y la tranquilidad habían marcado su despedida. No obstante, poco le importaba si era testigo de la irradiante sonrisa de la artista.

Fue detrás de la menor y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, depositando un beso en su mejilla sin pensarlo demasiado.

\- "¿A qué se debe eso?" preguntó Clarke dándose la vuelta sin romper el abrazo de Lexa.

\- "No lo sé, sólo quise hacerlo," confesó Lexa.

Clarke levantó una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de la joven hasta acunar su rostro para robarle un suspiro en forma de beso. Lexa dejó salir un discreto gemido muy lejano a ser placentero, queja de su pobre ceja atacada.

\- "Deberíamos ver eso," señaló Clarke tomando las manos de Lexa para guiarla al sofá y obligarla a sentarse.

\- "No es nada," gruñó Lexa odiando obtener esa clase atención de Clarke.

\- "Pues esa _nada,_ está sangrando," replicó Clarke quitando el pequeño parche, frunciendo los labios en ese momento, "Se te ha caído un punto," le informó, "¿Tienes algún botiquín de primeros auxilios?"

\- "En el baño, tras el espejo," dijo Lexa derrotada.

Clarke se perdió tras la puerta de su habitación, regresando con una pequeña caja blanca entre sus manos, parecía haber examinado el contenido en su recorrido hasta ella.

\- "Al menos tiene agua oxigenada y gasas," refunfuño Clarke cogiendo las únicas cosas de utilidad en ella para dejarla de lado.

\- "No suelo lastimarme con frecuencia," comentó Lexa encogiéndose de hombros. "Aunque tampoco suelen arrojarme de la cama antes de… ya sabes." Sonrió pícaramente. Clarke le dio un leve empujón en su hombro haciendo que Lexa sonriera aún más ante su reacción. Poco después se vengó colocando un poco del líquido sobre la gasa y presionando sobre su ceja.

\- "Quizá debí advertirte que ardería un poco," sonrió Clarke con un poco de malicia ante el súbito pero discreto alejamiento de Lexa. "Listo, casi como nueva," avisó tras trabajar algunos segundos más sobre la herida, el punto que había perdido estaba justo a la mitad, pero no parecía que crearía problemas, a lo mucho dejaría una cicatriz que quizá la haría ver mucho más ruda de lo que ya era.

\- "Gracias," susurró Lexa tocándose el nuevo parche, logrando que Clarke le llamara la atención y apartara su mano.

\- "Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, fue un regalo para mí lo que ocasiono todo esto." Manifestó. "La que debería agradecer soy yo. No debiste comprar tanto," sus ojos recorrieron las bolsas llenas de material.

\- "No debía, pero _quería_ ," susurró Lexa colocando sus manos sobre la cadera de Clarke. "Además, empiezo a creer que este lugar está demasiado ordenado."

Clarke levantó una ceja sin poder creer eso. No hizo falta demasiado para notar como Lexa limpió el pequeño desastre que ella hizo durante su mañana sola, así que no era creíble que fuese a permitirle explayarse por completo.

\- "Bien. Pensaremos en ello mañana, ¿te parece?" dijo Clarke.

\- "No. Hagámoslo ahora." Se levantó del sofá con energía. "Podemos colocar el caballete aquí," sugirió un sitio bastante amplio de la estancia, dirigiéndose al artículo que la había herido antes e intentando abrirlo para posicionarlo, pero Clarke fue más rápida.

\- "O, podríamos dormir," propuso recargando su mentón sobre el hombro de Lexa al abrazarla desde la espalda haciendo uso de las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar la altura de la chica.

\- "No estoy verdaderamente cansada, _Clarke,_ " comentó Lexa deshaciéndose del abrazo e intentando coger las bolsas más cercanas. "Puedo, por lo menos, acomodar los lienzos…" fue interrumpida por las manos de Clarke jalando su brazo hasta regresarla a ella, posicionando sus suaves labios sobre los suyos.

\- "O no," dijo Clarke dándole rápidos y cortos besos a Lexa. "Ven a la cama conmigo. Te aseguro que este desastre estará aquí mañana y el día después," construyó la frase beso tras beso. Al final Lexa no fue capaz de pensar una respuesta coherente y se dejó llevar a la habitación para, precisamente, dormir.

Clarke evitó pensar en la decepción que sentiría Raven al saber que, tras cuarenta y ocho horas al lado de la castaña, el único uso que le habían dado a la cama era ese. Vamos, quizá ella también estaba un poco frustrada.

/

Cuando Alexandra Woods estaba en casa su rutina solía ser demasiado rígida. El despertador sonaba a las cinco de la mañana, nunca lo dejaba timbrar más de tres veces, levantándose al tercero para hacerlo callar. Solía colocarse ropa deportiva parar salir a las cinco con quince minutos a correr durante el resto de la hora. A las seis en punto cruzaba la puerta de su departamento, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde dejaba el periódico del día sobre la barra y ponía la cafetera en funcionamiento, su siguiente parada era la ducha.

A las seis con cuarenta y cinco, Lexa bebía su primera taza con café mientras leía el diario hasta la hora en que debía alistarse para acudir a sus clases o a las reuniones matutinas. Esto siempre se cumplía de forma casi religiosa.

Aquella mañana Lexa ya tenía los ojos abiertos cuando el despertador amenazó con hacer sonarse oír. Lo detuvo un minuto preciso antes, desactivándolo, uso los siguientes trescientos segundos para comprender que no había amanecido en completa soledad como solía hacerlo, después llevó su mano hasta el hombro el cual acarició con sumo cuidado como si se tratara de algo extremadamente frágil, lo siguiente que hizo fue depositar un cálido beso en la parte lateral de su frente antes de separarse de ella intentando alcanzar los tiempos que no había respetado. Lanzó una última mirada a la chica acostada en su cama y suspiro desapareciendo de la alcoba.

.

Clarke pestañeo dos veces antes de decidir que era momento de levantarse, aunque lo que la hizo tomar la decisión fue sentirse demasiado pequeña para una cama tan grande como esa o, en otras palabras, sola y rodeada de almohadas. Gruñó por lo bajo, Lexa le había dejado sola en su cama dos días seguidos. Se levantó y se colocó algo de ropa para no cometer el mismo error del día anterior.

El recibidor estaba en completo silencio, el caos que habían dejado por la noche seguía curiosamente presente y no había nada para comer, ni siquiera una nota para decirle en donde se había metido esa mañana. Clarke frunció los labios, tendría que hablar con Lexa sobre esto cuando la volviera a ver, pero antes decidió que usaría el tiempo para prepararle alguna especie de desayuno con lo que hubiera en la nevera. Cocinar no era algo que ella considerara entre sus aptitudes, usualmente Octavia era quien se encargaba de alimentarlas a ella y a Raven, lo suyo era hacer la compra o cosas menos laboriosas. Se acercó al frigorífico obteniendo algunos ingredientes para hacer un platillo tan sencillo que hasta ella podría hacerlo relativamente bien, incluso fue capaz de poner la cafetera a funcionar sin problema.

Se acercó a la entrada del departamento esperando que Lexa apareciera por ella pronto, dudó en salir por si se encontraba con su no tan amable vecina, pero tampoco podía dejar que eso la limitara, así que abrió la puerta y se dirigió al elevador con prisa. Habría que descubrir algo más que el departamento de Lexa y comenzaría por aventurarse a recoger el correo de la chica.

\- "Hola Clarke," la saludo Derrick en cuanto la vio bajarse del ascensor. Clarke le sonrió en respuesta antes de hablar.

\- "¿Qué tal Derrick?"

\- "Oh, nada. Una mañana inusualmente cálida," comentó el joven sacando algunos sobres del pequeño apartado en la pared. "Han traído un paquete hace poco con tu nombre, espero que no te moleste, pero suelo recoger la correspondencia de Lexa, así que…" le extendió una caja a la rubia y un par de cartas. "Supongo que ya puedo decir que oficialmente eres mi vecina," lo dijo debido a que el paquete tenía su nombre en la etiqueta.

\- "Supongo que sí," sonrió afablemente Clarke acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. "¿De casualidad sabes dónde está Lexa? He despertado esta mañana y no estaba por ningún lado," aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntar.

\- "Deberías acostumbrarte a ello, a Lexa le gusta salir a correr todos los días y tampoco es una chica de grandes explicaciones." Dijo mientras caminaban juntos al elevador, "Hoy debió pasar algo especial porque salió mucho más tarde, incluso Luna optó por no esperarla. Ya sabes, la puntualidad de los militares," puso los ojos en blanco sin borrar su sonrisa un poco burlona en ese momento. "Sea lo que sea, Lexa salió con una buena cara en la mañana." Terminó de decir. "Es agradable verle feliz," mencionó cuando estuvieron frente a sus respectivos apartamentos.

\- "¿Es tan raro verle alegre?" la curiosidad de Clarke la traicionó.

\- "Dejaré que la actitud de Lexa responda eso. Nos vemos está noche Clarke," se despidió.

Entró en el departamento dejando la caja que había llevado esa mañana en la mesa del recibidor junto con el resto del correo, tomando el caballete e intentando canalizar su atención en el pequeño gran detalle de hacerse su espacio personal. No llevaba más de tres días ahí y Lexa le había ofrecido hacerse un espacio así de grande en su vida. Definitivamente no estaba jugando a corto plazo y eso hizo que las mejillas de Clarke se calentaran mientras sentía un bonito cosquilleo en su estómago. Tomó algunos lienzos y los colocó recargados a la pared libre, eran tan pocos que sabía que tendría que volver al mercadillo dentro de poco para hacerse de más. Incluso pensó en comprar algún escritorio para poder acomodar su material y mantener un poco de orden en ese caótico espacio porque sabía que internamente Lexa se lo agradecería.

Dio un saltó cuando escuchó como introducían una llave en la cerradura, pero no tardó en correr para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que le robaban el aire de esa forma tan odiosa que estaba aprendido a querer.

\- "Estoy segura que no te costaría dejarme una nota la próxima vez que quieras dejarme sola," se quejó llegando a sus brazos.

\- "Estoy empapada," observó tardíamente Lexa mientras Clarke la rodeaba en un abrazo. No habían cerrado la puerta por lo que la artista alcanzo a ver unos ojos marrones mirarle con reprocho frente la escena.

\- "Y yo estoy molesta," respondió Clarke cerrando la puerta en ese momento.

"No creí que te fueras a levantar tan temprano," dijo en forma de disculpa Lexa.

\- "Subestimas mi capacidad para notar tu ausencia," gruñó Clarke.

\- "Bien, prometo dejar una nota cada vez que vaya a dejar este apartamento y no te lo avise antes," resolvió con total seriedad regalando un beso a la frente de la menor. "Tengo que darme una ducha ahora. Luna extendió un par de kilómetros nuestra ruta para dejar su punto claro."

\- "Podrías haberme despertado para ir contigo," se quejó Clarke.

\- "Podría… pero estoy segura de que correr diez kilómetros a las cinco de la mañana sería la forma más rápida de perder todo tu cariño en un solo día," bromeó Lexa dirigiéndose a la cocina para coger un vaso con agua. "Además, Luna haría que no sintieras tus piernas por dos semanas. No suele ser muy paciente," explicó.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos, pero entendía que no era esa la forma en la que quería integrarse a las costumbres de la estudiante.

\- "Tienes razón," expresó, "al menos puedo tenerte listo el desayuno cuando regreses," su mirada se dirigió a la isla de la cocina donde estaba los que había preparado.

\- "Quizá me acostumbre a esto," contestó Lexa acercándose a ver el menú mientras Clarke le servía café en una taza y se lo acercaba a la castaña, Lexa lo olfateo por costumbre, pero supo de inmediato que algo no iba bien, aun así, no pudo evitar darle un sorbo debido a la emoción contenida en los ojos de Clarke. Sus sospechas fueron correctas, estaba amargo. Tragó el líquido casi de inmediato quemándose la lengua y sonrió. "Gracias."

"Deberías tomar ese baño antes de que te retrases más. Prometo tener el desayuno caliente cuando salgas," indicó Clarke empujándola a la recamara. No sería culpable de que la perfecta estudiante de leyes llegara tarde en su primer día del semestre.

.

Lexa no tardó demasiado en estar lista para irse a clases y tampoco iba a negar que, tras el fiasco con el café, le sorprendiera bastante que su desayuno estuviera realmente delicioso, aunque se negó tajantemente a beber una segunda taza con café alegando que en el campus tomaría más y no quería estar demasiado inquieta.

Cuando se dispuso a irse, Clarke se colocó a su lado con su ahora ya inseparable bufanda verde puesta en alrededor de su cuello. – "Espero no te moleste si te acompaño al campus," dijo.

\- "¿Molestarme? Jamás," exclamo Lexa entrelazando entre sus dedos la mano de Clarke.

Habría sido demasiado bueno de no ser porque Luna salió a su encuentro con su típico atuendo de hippie cuando subieron al ascensor, aunque la pareja pareció restarle importancia a la molesta mirada de la chica o a sus resoplidos mientras caminaban más juntas de lo necesario y sonreían como dos torpes enamoradas.

\- "Hubiera sido agradable saber que era el día de llevar un invitado a la universidad," resopló Luna cuando iban a la mitad del camino.

\- "Clarke sólo quiere aprender la ruta al campus," afirmó Lexa sin apartarse ni un poco de Clarke.

\- "¿Para qué?"

\- "Para venir por ella más tarde," sonrió Clarke dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lexa.

Y así lo hizo algunas horas después. Sentada en una banca de concreto al lado de la pequeña cafetería ambulante con un chocolate caliente entre sus manos porque sencillamente le era muy difícil acostumbrarse al clima gélido de esa ciudad.

/

Clarke descansaba su barbilla en ambas manos mientras sus ojos no dejaban de seguir a Lexa por la cocina. Pese a haber insistido en ayudarle con la cena, la joven se había negado tajantemente argumentando que aquello era una tradición y que ella era una invitada más por esa noche, pero si quería hacerle compañía mientras lo hacía, no sería tan egoísta como para no permitirse admirarle.

\- "No entiendo porque no me dejas ayudarte," se quejó por tercera vez Clarke.

\- "Tú hiciste el desayuno, lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerte la cena," respondió Lexa con paciencia limpiando sus manos.

\- "Hacernos," la corrigió Clarke sin olvidar que sus vecinos estaban invitados.

\- "Sólo será por un par de horas, después prometo que tomaremos un par de copas, una buena botella de vino e iremos al tejado del edificio para observar las estrellas," prometió.

\- "Me voy a enfermar de ti. Eres demasiado perfecta," susurró Clarke arrugando su nariz.

Antes de poder decir algo más, el teléfono de Clarke comenzó a sonar sobre la superficie de la barra de la pequeña cocina. Fue tanta su distracción que la artista contesto de forma automática sin percatarse de que la persona que había llamado, no escogió la vía clásica.

\- "Si, diga…"

\- " _Quita tu oreja de mi visión Griffin y muéstrame las ventajas de vivir en pareja_ ," exigió Raven en pantalla. Clarke separó el móvil de su rostro para apreciar a su amiga en pantalla. " _Hay algo mal. Tienes la misma cara que aquí… cualquiera diría que sigues en sequia total…_ "

\- "¡Raven!"

\- " _Vaya decepción Griffin, pensé que te había instruido mejor_ ," la vio negar frente a la cámara. Lexa elevó una de sus comisuras en una sonrisa torcida, pero sin prestar atención realmente a lo que hablaban mientras colocaba el platillo en el horno y se retiraba el delantal verde militar. " _Incluso te mande un libro para estas cuestiones._ "

\- "El cual apreciamos mucho, Raven," dijo Lexa en forma de saludo integrándose a la video llamada.

\- " _Lexa, cariño, no envié a Clarkie tan lejos para que sólo preparen galletas, no me quejaría si fueran bollos, pero…_ "

\- "¡Rae! Te lo estoy advirtiendo," sentenció Clarke.

\- " _Al menos dime que abrieron mi regalo de mudanza tras tres citas. Pensé que, ahora que no estás haciendo precisamente nada, podrías ponerte creativa_ ," comentó de forma sugerente.

\- "¿De qué habla?" pregunto Lexa ingenuamente escaneando la habitación con la mirada por dicho paquete.

\- " _Anya y yo pensamos en un detalle, debió llegarles hoy, lo escogí con cariño…"_

\- " _Y morbo_ ," escucharon a otra persona detrás de Raven. Probablemente Octavia o, peor Abby, pero no lo supieron con certeza.

\- "Llegó, pero no he tenido interés en ver que absurdo pudiste haber enviado," señaló Clarke sintiendo como Lexa se quitaba de su lado para hacerse de la pequeña cajita que había decidido ignorar desde aquella mañana.

Se arrepintió tan pronto vio como la estudiante sacaba de la envoltura pintura corporal comestible con propósitos variados pero cada uno menos artístico que el otro.

\- " _Si la saliva traspasara pantallas, seguro yo estaría empapada_ ," bromeó Raven observando como Clarke quedaba ensimismada mirando a Lexa. " _Quizá no sea la única con ese problema, ¿cierto Griffin?_ "

La respuesta fue una mirada asesina y una escena que claramente rosaba en lo trillado del romance, pues Lexa tomó un poco de la pintura y la untó juguetonamente en la mejilla de Clarke, logrando que ésta tocara el exceso y le pagara con la misma moneda.

\- " _Aww… me parecerían adorables si no fuera porque creo mis hijos con Lexa se verían más bonitos que cualquiera que tú puedas darle_ ," dijo Raven claramente emocionada por seguir siendo testigo de aquello.

\- "Es un buen regalo," manifestó Lexa acercándose a la mejilla de Clarke para probar si en realidad era comestible el material. El sabor fue agradable, estaba el dulce achocolatado de la pintura junto a un toque salado por parte de la piel de Clarke.

No sólo Clarke se perdió ante la acción de la castaña, incluso Raven se quedó sin palabras al ver semejante gesto.

La acción se repitió desvergonzadamente en la misma mejilla, pero aun sin la pintura, se extendió un par de besos más allá, comenzando a jugar en el ángulo de su mandíbula, acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello.

\- " _Esto ya no es PG-13_ ," aseguró Raven " _Y yo quiero un poco…"_

 _\- "_ Tendrás que volver a llamar después, Raven, _"_ contestó Lexa ásperamente, "porque Clarke está a punto de darme una lección privada de arte…" Colgó sin más porque Clarke sencillamente no podía.

¿Esto era inesperado? Bastante.

¿Deseado? Vaya que sí.

Clarke jadeo. Existían sorpresas para los que nada te prepara y esta cara de Lexa era una de ellas. No obstante, la artista no dejo que la futura abogada gozara de todo el poder porque tan pronto sus manos quedaron libres del móvil, las llevo a su rostro para controlar el siguiente beso, a sus sentidos llego el sabor del chocolate, café y algunas especias que Lexa había utilizado en el platillo que reposaba en el horno en ese momento.

Quien no se volvería adicta a probar aquellos labios si sabían tan bien. Intento continuar dibujando las delicadas facciones de Lexa, pero fue necesario hacer una pausa para recobrar un poco el aliento, el cual fue aprovechado para apreciar como ambas chicas tenían sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y sus respiraciones no lograban recobrar ninguna clase de control.

\- "¿Qué pasara con la cena?" preguntó Clarke agitadamente conectando con los labios de la chica frente a ella.

\- "Al diablo la cena, pasemos directamente al postre," sonrió ampliamente al ver que no existía respuesta negativa por parte de Clarke.

Lexa introdujo su dedo en la pintura de nuevo y trazó vagamente una línea que recorría su cuello hasta el comienzo de su clavícula. Clarke tragó en seco. Lo siguiente que supo es que su blusa había desaparecido y estaba siendo víctima de la lengua de Alexandra Woods sobre el piso de madera en la estancia del apartamento.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

La disculpa siempre va primero. Lamento tardar en actualizar.

Lo siguiente es que el smut quedará para el siguiente capítulo porque, sencillamente, deben sufrir como Raverly al ver como comienza pero no como sigue XD


	13. Dejame pintar

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un **AU** , algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas **(OoC)** un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

* * *

 **Dejame pintar...  
**

* * *

Clarke se sintió extraña.

Ella era la artista, ¿no? Entonces verse a sí misma como el lienzo sobre el que Lexa estaba haciendo arte con sus labios se le antojaba raro, pero no necesariamente malo. Sobre todo, no cuando sus gemidos no dejaban que pensara demasiado en ello.

Lexa untó sobre sus labios algo más del regalo de Raven y dejo pintados algunos besos estratégicamente sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Primero y de forma inocente planto uno en su mandíbula y cuello, paso a sus clavículas y, a partir de ahí el tono de sus caricias subieron de intensidad, el siguiente fue justo en medio de sus pechos, a un lado de su ombligo y culminó justo encima de la línea que dividía su cuerpo únicamente porque sus pantalones estaban aún en su sitio.

Lo que aconteció después sólo logro alterar más las sensaciones de Clarke pues Lexa empezó a remover lentamente sus llamativas "pinceladas" con la lengua, si alguna vez gozo de autocontrol éste desapareció cuando la castaña llegó al tercer trazo y sus manos se tornaron posesivas con los costados de la rubia, aquella fragilidad y timidez de su primera vez juntas desapareció cuando Clarke llevó a Lexa hasta su rostro y poseyó sus labios en un beso cargado de deseo. Simplemente no podía contenerse ahora que se sentía víctima de un calor nunca antes experimentado.

Succionó su labio inferior, sabía mucho mejor ahora, Lexa respondió con una breve mordida, incrementando el ritmo en sus acciones. La rodilla de la estudiante inconscientemente estaba tocando la entrepierna de Clarke, mientras una de sus manos controlaba un poco el beso que compartían y la otra se aventuraba sobre uno de los senos de la artista.

Clarke comenzó a mover su cadera más cerca de la ojiverde. Odiaba darle la razón a Raven, pero esos días _jugando_ a vivir juntas sólo habían servido para acumular la ansiedad que estaba manifestando justo en ese momento cuando Lexa volvió a jugar sobre su piel, esta vez dirigiéndose peligrosamente a sus pechos, donde sigilosamente su mano libre había liberado el broche de su sostén en la parte posterior de su espalda. No tardó nada en rodear uno de sus pezones con su boca, incluso fue tan lejos como para darle un mordisco juguetón antes de proveer la misma atención a su otro pecho.

Clarke gimió dolorosamente. Necesitaba que esto fuera mucho más allá pronto o no sabía qué pasaría con ella.

\- "¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada Lexa creyendo que se había excedido un poco. "Lo siento, hace un tiempo que yo no..."

\- "Oh, por dios, cállate y continua," exigió Clarke atrayendo nuevamente a su boca a la Comandante.

Lexa sonrió complacida al ser consciente de que Clarke estaba gozando de todo aquello. La miró una vez más para pedirle permiso para poder liberar sus piernas de la prenda que ambas empezaban a ver como un gran estorbo. Clarke hizo un rápido movimiento con el cual quedo expuesta por completo ante la ex militante y el juego reinicio justo donde lo habían dejado, salvo que esta vez Lexa decidió ser un poco más directa para complacer las ordenes de la artista. Acarició sus muslos lo suficiente para hacer vibrar a la joven bajo su cuerpo quien soltó un suspiro cuando su mano paso brevemente sobre sus bragas.

\- "Basta."

Clarke la detuvo justo cuando estaba por introducir sus dedos bajo la húmeda prenda. Quería llegar a ese punto, en serio lo deseaba de forma casi inhumana, pero quería compartir sus emociones con Lexa, quería hacerla temblar de la forma en la que ella lo estuvo haciendo, aunque no tan gradual. Quería hacerla gemir su nombre en el menor tiempo posible, así que con tal objetivo en mente despojó a Lexa de su ropa expertamente.

Poseyó inmediatamente los labios de la castaña, contorneándolos con su lengua en un intento de pedir permiso para seducir su boca lográndolo al ceder Lexa, no hubo rincón que no explorara, le encantó saberse bienvenida.

Clarke colocó su mano sobre la pieza superior de la lencería de la joven e invadió sin pena alguna su intimidad, tomando plena posesión del pezón erecto de la castaña logrando que soltara otro jadeo entre sus besos. Decidió que quería delinear cada curva de la estudiante con sabor a besos y chocolate, empezando precisamente por atormentarla dejando pequeñas espirales en el rosa de sus areolas.

Sintió como Lexa se estremeció cuando Clarke cambió el ritmo de su juego, lamiendo la parte media de su abdomen hasta llegar justo a su vientre bajo mientras sus pechos nunca fueron descuidados por sus manos. Su respiración era rápida e irregular, pero se ausento cuando sus caderas hicieron contacto, ninguna quería ceder, pero al mismo tiempo ambas querían terminar con el fuego creciente entre sus piernas.

Lexa cogió entre sus manos el rostro de Clarke, no articulo palabra alguna y sus ojos lo decían todo al mismo tiempo, el poco verde que restaba en sus dilatadas pupilas mostraban la excitación y la devoción misma con la que sus labios se expresaron cuando optó por cortejar con dulces besos a la rubia antes de volver a cambiar posiciones con ella, manteniéndola debajo de su cuerpo. Besó su cuello, sin prisa, pero con decisión mientras con su mano acariciaba la cara interior de los muslos de Clarke pidiendo nuevamente un permiso del que gozaba plenamente, la rubia levantó su cadera lo suficiente para hacerle entender que podía continuar. Lexa siguió dejando un rostro húmedo en el cuello de la artista al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se encontraban con el extremadamente dispuesto centro de la artista, Clarke sintió la sonrisa de Lexa extenderse sobre su piel y gimió cuando dos de sus dedos trazaron círculos sobre su clítoris para estimularla aún más.

Esta vez fue Clarke quien levantó la cara de Lexa y le rogó con la mirada que no la hiciera sufrir más, fue en ese momento cuando percibió como la castaña introducía lentamente uno de sus dedos haciendo que Clarke curveara su espalda, un segundo dedo se unió apenas un segundo después marcando un ritmo deliciosamente placentero. La rubia supo que no duraría mucho cuando Lexa hizo sus embestidas más urgentes, acariciando la parte anterior del centro de Clarke lo cual derivo en un explosivo orgasmo inesperado.

\- "Eso ha sido..." jadeo Clarke.

\- "Sólo el principio," la interrumpió Lexa.

La castaña elevó la comisura izquierda de sus labios en esa característica sonrisa ladeada que Clarke descubrió como su debilidad y, con el corazón completamente acelerado por el acumulo de emociones, sencillamente sorprendió a Lexa con las mismas caricias sobre su centro, acariciando su monte de venus apenas lo necesario para que la humedad de la Comandante le indicara que podía seguir. Lexa suspiró mientras se mordía el labio para ahogar sus gemidos, encantando sus uñas en la espalda de Clarke, el vaivén de su cadera le hizo saber que su ritmo, aunque complaciente, necesitaba incrementar su intensidad. Sintió su objetivo acercarse cuando sus dedos fueron presionados en el interior de la chica, su piel se erizó cuando la escuchó susurrar su nombre al momento de alcanzar su excitante meta.

Clarke recostó su cabeza sobre pecho de Lexa completamente exhausta mientras gozaba de los ligeros roces que le proporcionaba en su espalda.

\- "No sé por qué no hicimos esto desde que llegue aquí," señaló Clarke entrelazando sus dedos con los de Lexa.

\- "Me gustaría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta," contestó Lexa reincorporándose para darle un pequeño beso.

\- "Siempre tendremos el día de mañana," observó Clarke.

\- "Y el día posterior a ese," sonrió Lexa dándole una serie ininterrumpida de besos a Clarke, robando una risita tierna de la chica, su mano empezó a acariciar el abdomen de la chica bajo ella, no parecían toques inocentes, todo lo contrario, parecían el origen de otra excitante ronda.

\- "¿Otra vez?" pregunto Clarke sorprendida.

\- "Digamos que esta mañana bebí demasiada cafeína."

* * *

No supo con precisión qué fue lo que la hizo salir del cómodo estado de sopor en el que se encontraba, pero detesto desde ya al culpable. Observó la bonita imagen de Clarke con los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos brillaban mientras acariciaban la mejilla de Lexa, pero no, eso no la había despertado, todo lo contrario, la habían hecho desear poder despertar así siempre.

La puerta volvió a sufrir algunos golpecillos discretos y la alarma del horno también empezó a sonar casi en sincronía.

\- "Oh, diablos," se levantó cogiendo la primera prenda que vio en su camino, colocándose la blusa blanca sobre el cuerpo y unas bragas que reconoció inmediatamente porque se las había visto volar a Clarke hace unos minutos. Corrió a la pequeña cocina, apagando de inmediato la estufa para dirigirse después a la puerta.

Esto nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera habría imaginado una situación así antes. Echo un vistazo a Clarke quien se había ocultado tras el enorme sofá.

\- "Luna me obligó a traerte esto," saludo Derrick desde la puerta señalando con la cabeza una botella de vino, "dijo que le sentaría bien al platillo de esta noche... ¿Lexa?" Derrick dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara, "Tienes algo de pintura en la mejilla."

Lexa ni siquiera hizo el intento de quitársela, sólo se sonrojó tanto que la pintura se perdió entre el carmín de sus mejillas.

\- "¿Sabes qué? Olvida la cena, le diré a Luna que quiero comer fuera el día de hoy." Le guiñó el ojo en complicidad y se despidió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Lexa le prometió con la mirada que lo recompensaría de alguna forma antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

\- "Esto ha sido interesante," confesó Lexa besando a Clarke cuando la recuperó entre sus brazos.

\- "Tendría otro calificativo para esto, pero me gusta como defines las cosas," respondió Clarke.

\- "Creo que se ha arruinado la cena," reveló Lexa.

\- "Pensé que con el postre estaríamos bien," bromeó Clarke.

Lexa le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro y bueno, una cosa derivo en otra, sólo que esta vez no tenían el tiempo encima ni esperaban visitas ni había comida amenazando con quemarse en el horno. Además, quedaban otras habitaciones que no habían usado para esos fines...

* * *

\- "¿Puedo saber qué haces?" le preguntó Octavia desde el pequeño sillón a Raven.

\- "Nada," mintió Raven desde el comedor.

\- "Supongo que sabes que intentar hackear a tu mejor amiga para _esos fines_ no sólo es ilegal, es desleal," comentó Octavia.

\- "Sólo cuido de los intereses de Anya y Abby," objetó Raven.

\- "Repítelo hasta que lo creas," respondió Octavia levantándose para coger el cable del receptor de red y esconderlo entre su ropa.

\- "¡Hey! Eso es jugar sucio," gruñó Raven cruzándose de brazos. "Sabes que eso no es un impedimento para mí, ¿cierto?" refiriéndose a buscar el cable.

\- "Y tú sabes que te patearía el trasero en menos tiempo del que crees si intentas algo, ¿no?" la retó O, la rendición de Rae llego casi de inmediato, "Si la extrañas, sólo llámale. En serio que no es difícil."

Raven la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- "Quedé con Lincoln, no me hagas llamarle a Abby," la amenazó.

\- "¿Sabe Bellamy que saldrás?" contestó Raven con la misma moneda.

\- "¿Quieres que le diga porque mi coche estuvo retenido por tu culpa debido a que lo dejaste en el aeropuerto a mitad de la noche?"

\- "Creo que hemos llevado esto demasiado lejos. Espero que te diviertas en tu cita," renunció Raven a seguir peleando, "A propósito, ¿sabe él que Clarke encontró al amor de su vida y se fue al otro lado del país?"

\- "No y no me apetece decírselo," puntualizó Octavia tomando un abrigo y sus llaves antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

Sirvió un poco del vino que Derrick les había llevado, afortunadamente el platillo en el horno no sufrió grandes daños salvo quedar un poco más seco de lo planeado, pero en general seguía estando delicioso.

El día se les había escapado sin percibirlo en ningún momento. Internamente agradeció a Raven su indiscreta intervención porque sin ello no creía que hubiesen salido del bucle hogareño que estaban adoptando en esos días.

Justo ahora, mientras observaba a la pequeña rubia cubierta únicamente por una sábana recorrer el primer lienzo que había colocado en su caballete nuevo, Lexa sintió que todo estaba bien, que las cosas y eventos fueron sencillamente correctos.

Si, incluso los agregados morbosos de la mejor amiga de su chica.

Se encaminó silenciosamente hasta llegar a Clarke y besar su hombro inocentemente, había algunos trazos aleatorios sobre el fondo blanco que admiraba, pero ninguna forma en particular. Lexa recargó su mentón en el mismo hombro que besó, intentando encontrar la belleza oculta en la visión por construir de su artista. Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez en el cuello. Una, dos y hasta tres veces hasta que Clarke reaccionó.

\- "¿Otra vez?"

Lexa negó sonriendo. – "No, deberíamos comer primero," señalo los platos servidos en la pequeña isla en la cocina. Clarke asintió.

\- "¿Sabes? Tenía una gran idea para este lienzo, pero no logro encontrar un punto de partida," declaró.

\- "¿Puedo intentarlo?" preguntó Lexa. Nunca en su vida había hecho aquello, ya saben, ensuciar sus manos con carboncillo pese a que otra rubia de ojos grises llegó a rogarle que lo hiciera, pero la rigidez de sus acciones en el pasado no se lo permitieron entonces.

Clarke se hizo a un lado, depositando el pedazo de carboncillo en las manos de la mayor. La artista relevó a Lexa en el abrazo por la espalda, expectante de lo que pudiera plasmar, aunque se decepcionó un poco cuando la castaña sólo contorneo lo que ella había dibujado antes.

\- "Lo estás haciendo mal," le explicó, llevando su mano a la de Lexa para dirigirla mucho mejor, "no debes hacerlo sólo pensando en el resultado," ambas manos jugaron sobre el blanco frente a ellas, "no actúes pensando en el fin porque, ¿qué sentido tendría?" soltó la mano de Lexa y comenzó a difuminar un poco el carbón sobrante, creando sombras y dando luz donde antes no la hubo.

\- "Vaya, te ha quedado hermoso," observó Lexa.

Clarke negó rápidamente, - "Lo has hecho tú," afirmó.

\- "No será así como yo lo recordaré," respondió Lexa depositando un corto beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- "Será así como decida recordarlo yo," le mostró la lengua a la castaña antes de ajustar la sábana que cubría su piel y escapar de la castaña para hacerse de comida. Había olvidado cuán hambrienta estaba.

Lexa estaba por seguirla cuando la puerta volvió a interrumpirlas, así que lanzó una breve mirada de advertencia a Clarke quien se encogió de hombros mientras llevaba el tenedor a su boca y sentía que Lexa tenía demasiados dones en la vida como para ser real.

\- "Comandante," escuchó la áspera voz de Luna en la puerta, por la pausa supo de inmediato que estaba inspeccionando el desenfadado atuendo de su mejor amiga, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos boxers femeninos de color negro, el cabello hecho un sexy desastre. – "Derrick ha decidido de última hora que quiere salir a cenar cerca del campus, dice querer probar un nuevo sitio italiano, quise venir a disculparme por la súbita cancelación, pero creo que no habrá resentimientos," su tono era neutro, pero con un pequeño tono disgustado.

\- "Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión," aseguró Lexa sin mostrarse mínimamente apenada. "Gracias por la botella de vino," agregó al final.

\- "Luna, cariño, no hice reservación, deberíamos irnos ya" se escuchó a Derrick en el pasillo. "Dejemos a la Comandante disfrutar el resto de su velada." No podía hablar por Lexa, pero Clarke ya lo amaba.

\- "Te he dicho que no le digas así," refunfuñó Luna.

\- "Dejaré de hacerlo cuando tú lo hagas."

Luna soltó un bufido lleno de frustración. – "Bien. Lexa espero que descanses lo necesario, mañana correremos un par de kilómetros más para compensar lo perdido hoy," le notificó.

\- "Luna," instó Derrick.

\- "Una cosa más. Dile a tu _amiga_ que conteste su móvil, porque yo no soy su secretaria," esto sorprendió a las dos chicas. La única respuesta que vino a la mente de Clarke fue Raven, "y dale mis saludos a Anya quien, por cierto, llamó primero para pedirme que me deshiciera de no-entendí-que-paquete,"

\- "Me encargaré de hacerlo," prometió Lexa.

Se despidieron gracias a la insistencia de Derrick.

\- "Tu _amiga_ realmente terminara por odiarme por apartarte de su lado," comentó Clarke haciendo un especial énfasis.

\- "Luna se ha especializado en eco-ambientalismo, técnicamente odia a todo el mundo," dijo en tono que pretendía ser gracioso. "En tu caso, sólo es recelo, cambiara cuando te conozca,"

\- "¿Por qué tiene tanta desconfianza de mí?" curioseo Clarke llevándose otro bocado a los labios.

Lexa frunció los labios, no sabía si quería responder esa pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo quería ser honesta - "Ella conoció a Costia." Dijo lacónicamente.

El rostro de Clarke se ensombreció un poco ante la nueva información.

\- "¿Estás bien?"

\- "No lo sé. Competir con el fantasma de tu ex y los celos de tu mejor amiga no es algo fácil de asimilar." Espetó Clarke claramente molesta.

\- "No estás compitiendo contra nadie," suspiró Lexa, "Lo que opine Luna sobre ti no entra en mi rango de interés, y quien pinta mis días de colores eres tú, _Clarke_ , sólo tú..." estuvo a punto de llevarse la mano a la boca sin creer lo que acababa de confesar.

Desde siempre o al menos desde que Costia había llegado a ella, aquella sensación era algo único que compartía con la ojigris y, cuando su ausencia invadió sus días, olvido lo que era sentir jubilo cada mañana o saber de colores y emociones. Pasaba tan poco tiempo con Anya porque sabía que Titus estaba siempre cerca y no lo admitiría, pero le detestaba por haberle alejado de ella; por eso Luna intentaba mantenerla siempre ocupada y en su compañía porque quería disminuir al mínimo la forma en la que la extrañaba. No obstante, ahora tenía a Clarke.

Y estaba cometiendo la estupidez de apegarse demasiado pronto.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:  
**

 **Curiosamente pude terminar el capítulo de un día para otro. Lo sé, es corto pero sustancial XD**

 **Ahora si, nos leemos en un par de meses.**


	14. De color tu cielo

**Capítulo 15** … de color tu cielo.

* * *

 **Advertencia: Un pequeño capítulo rosa y un poquito erotico. Se recomienda leer el final del anterior para contexto ya que se unen.  
**

 **[...]**

"Vine aquí para conocerte, pero no me lo estás haciendo fácil," dijo Clarke limpiando sus labios de los restos de comida.

"Y quiero que lo hagas, pero… He vivido los últimos cinco años bajo el recuerdo de alguien con quien planee una vida."

"Lo que dices es absurdo, tienes veintiún años" observó Clarke.

"Eso no quiere decir que no soñara con mi futuro," contestó en calma Lexa. "Lo único que te pido es que me des tiempo."

"Hemos ido a un ritmo inapropiado, supongo," sugirió Clarke. "Pasamos de extrañas, a interés romántico a compañeras de departamento y ahora a amantes en un plazo menor a dos semanas"

"Quizá rompimos el esquema de un cortejo normal,"

"Creo que tienes razón. Quisimos vivir un romance de toda una vida en pocos días," rió Clarke. "Clásico error de libro."

"No sé qué pienses tú, pero a mí me gusta aprender algo cada día." Los ojos de Lexa sonrieron ante la propuesta implícita.

"Clarke Griffin, un placer," dijo la rubia levantándose de la silla para acercarse a estrechar la mano de Lexa.

"Comandante Alexandra Woods," se presentó ella a su vez, "pero puedes decirle Lexa. El gusto es completamente mío."

"Espero que con este nuevo comienzo omitamos por completo la restricción del sexo hasta la tercera cita," bromeo Clarke.

"Estamos de acuerdo en ese punto." Respondió Lexa.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente y las que continuaron, fueron completamente robadas por la rutina que estaban adoptando. Lexa se levantaba cinco minutos previos a que sonara su alarma, observaba a Clarke unos segundos antes de saltar de la cama, arreglarse para salir a ejercitarse, no sin antes posar un tierno beso en la frente de la inconsciente rubia para poder abandonarle en su cama sin remordimientos.

Lexa también había aprendido a dejar lista la cafetera, para sólo llegar a encenderla y su café – como a ella le gustaba- estuviera listo mientras ella se preparaba.

A las seis menos quince, la pareja ya estaba vestida y lista para ir al campus donde la artista robaría un beso de los dulces labios de la estudiante de leyes para demostrarle a Luna y al resto del alumnado que la castaña estaba con ella. Lexa solía sonreír en el beso y eso endulzaba más las mañanas de Clarke.

Después una se hundía en las actividades de su licenciatura mientras la otra se iba en búsqueda de una aventura que la hiciera sobrellevar las horas en las que su chica estaba ausente.

Por días, sólo era la acompañaba y volvía, otros días se perdía por la ciudad descubriendo nuevos sitios que deseaba mostrar a Lexa cuando tuviera tiempo. Su mañana favorita fue cuando se descubrió frente a la cafetería móvil del campus y en ella se encontraba un letrero que decía: " _Se busca ayudante_ " y ella, como cualquier artista en crecimiento, tenía un currículo sabiendo un poco de esas labores.

* * *

"¿Qué has hecho hoy?" le pregunto Lexa cuando la vio esperándola cerca del árbol que Clarke eligió como su _sitio._ Ahí le robaba besos por las mañanas y se los devolvía por las tardes.

"He encontrado la forma de acosarte," confesó.

"¿A qué te refieres?" inquirió Lexa con curiosidad mientras se arreglaba las gafas, le parecía un poco extraño ya no llevar nada que protegiera su herida, la cual había cerrado satisfactoriamente.

"Es posible que mañana sea yo quien te sirva tu café," declaró Clarke con emoción mostrando su identificación provisional como trabajadora de la pequeña unidad de comestibles.

Lexa entrecerró un poco los ojos y tragó saliva. Considerando mucho más que sólo algunos escenarios de tener a Clarke en la facultad.

"Sabes que no es necesario que trabajes, ¿cierto?" le dijo con cuidado, intentando no ofenderla.

"Me gusta ser independiente, y así puedo cuidar a _mi novia_ de posibles admiradoras" señaló Clarke pero se dio bofetadas mentales cuando se escuchó a su misma decir aquella palabra.

No habían llegado al momento de ponerle nombre a lo suyo y Clarke sencillamente había asumido mentalmente que eran una pareja oficial. Lo cual quizá no era del todo cierto.

"No tengo admiradoras secretas," contesto Lexa aparentemente restándole importancia a toda la frase.

"Pretendes no haberlas visto, porque sé que tú sabes que las tienes" dijo Clarke aliviada de que no hubiera sido gran cosa aquello, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse si debería preocuparse por la aparente omisión de cierta palabra.

"Son estudiantes entusiastas," aclaro Lexa reacomodándose sus anteojos, alargando su brazo para que Clarke lo tomara, siendo el indicativo de que deberían irse a casa.

"Hasta donde sé, tú no eres tutora"

"Desconoces muchas cosas de mí, _Klark_ " sonrió pícaramente Lexa. "Hasta el semestre pasado era la candidata más fuerte para ser la presidenta del comité del área de humanidades, por lo tanto, soy la mejor de mi clase y la opción más sólida para dar clases extra a alumnos con desventajas en ciertas asignaturas," explico Lexa, "Di satisfactoriamente clases de regularización a más de quince estudiantes," presumió.

Clarke estuvo a punto de dejar salir a su Raven interior con una frase coqueta al respecto de ver a Lexa como una docente pero al final se limito a preguntar otra cosa: "¿Sólo hasta el semestre pasado? ¿Qué paso en éste?"

"Decidí que graduarme como la mejor de mi clase era suficiente," bromeo Lexa, dándole un beso rápido en la comisura de los labios. Clarke estaba empezando a dirigir la charla a un tema no tan agradable. "Quiero llevar las cosas diferente," añadió para quitar la duda de la más bajita.

Clarke asintió no muy convencida. Sabía que Lexa se reservaba aun algunos temas para si misma, incluso ella lo hacía, así que no era un crimen que no quisiera decir más. No obstante, no le era agradable que fuera tan criptica con ciertas cosas.

"¿Qué haremos esta tarde?" pregunto cuando llegaron al apartamento, llevando sin demora sus pertenencias al pequeño estudio donde más tarde quizá haría sus deberes.

"No lo sé, ¿qué tal una buena cena y alguna película?" propuso Clarke.

Lexa miro al cielo a través de la ventana con ciertas dudas pero acepto sin mayores reparos tras unos segundos. "Me parece perfecto, pero primero _Klark_ , necesito que me digas si confías en mí." Sus ojos brillaron con cierta malicia.

"Me mude desde la otra parte del país para estar contigo, creo que eso dice mucho sobre mi confianza, ¿no?"

Lexa asintió y la cogió de la mano para dirigiéndola a través del edificio, sin soltarla aun cuando entraron al ascensor, pasaron por el recibidor y hasta la calle cuando la ayudo a colarse por un pequeño callejón paralelo al inmueble donde estaba su departamento. El enladrillado de la pared y las nubes grises que se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas le daban un aspecto mucho más obscuro al sitio. Muy en el fondo estaba un auto estacionado el cual rápidamente la estudiante acoto como pertenencia de la ambientalista y a su lado, un bulto cubierto por una enorme funda.

Clarke no pudo cerrar la boca en los siguiente segundos, no cuando Lexa alzó la cubierta y le acerco el único casco. Estaba siendo espectadora de una maravillosa moto deportiva.

"¿Es tuya?" pregunto un absurdo.

"Aja," afirmó, "Hace tiempo que no la manejo, de hecho, desde que Anya me la regalo, sólo la he usado un par de ocasiones pero no es tan diferente montar a caballo. Y me apetece mostrarle a una chica bonita la ciudad de esta forma" Le indicó la parte trasera del vehículo donde Clarke rápidamente paso su pierna para subir y aferrarse a la espalda de la mayor, "No, así…" la corrigió Lexa colocando sus manos sobre su cadera, "no me importa si me estrujas un poco" le susurro.

Puso en marcha a la imponente motocicleta y la saco del callejón en cuestión de segundos. El sonido atrajo rápidamente la atención de la recién llegada Luna, quien no dejo pasar el hecho de que Lexa no llevaba casco y que estaba a punto de llover un mar sobre ese par de idiotas.

* * *

Clarke se aferró a la cadera de Lexa mucho más por poderla sentir que por el hecho de tener miedo. En realidad le gustaba cualquier situación que pudiera hacerle sentir una buena dosis de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Para cuando llegaron a su destino, Lexa llevaba las mejillas coloreadas y su respiración era entrecortada, Clarke podría jurar que la vio relamerse los labios mientras la admiraba pero no le dio tiempo de siquiera tentarla más.

"Escogerás la primera película que esté ahora, yo me encargaré de la comida" le explico su plan.

Y tras diez minutos, ambas se reunieron con un par de cafés, unos nachos y boletos para la comedia romántica de la temporada. No hubo decepción alguna, pues tras pasar a la sala, casi derraman lo que llevaban por darse un par de besos furtivos en el pasillo antes de llegar a sus asientos. A Lexa no le molesto que Clarke los escogiera en la fila C, pese a que no vería absolutamente nada, limitándose a observar cálidamente la silueta de su acompañante quien tampoco se mostró inconforme con su elección de bebida para ella.

Tras aproximadamente veinte minutos de película, cuando Lexa logró despegar sus ojos de Clarke, ésta opto por quitarle cualquier cosa que mantuviera en sus manos, levanto en posa brazos entre ellas y tomó las mejillas de la estudiante para robarle un tierno beso. No le importo estar prácticamente frente a todos los presentes en la sala, ni las palomitas que les arrojaron. No, a Clarke Griffin le importaba saborear el café en los labios de Lexa, sus respiraciones entre cortadas y el calor que liberaban sus mejillas probablemente sonrojadas.

Y el robo fue cometido dos o cinco veces más. Al final sumaron más besos que minutos poniendo atención a la pantalla. Ninguna salió insatisfecha de la situación.

Cuando salieron del cine, las nubes que habían amenazado en el camino antes, habían empezado ya a deslavarse. Una lluvia torrencial estaba dándose a la labor de empapar las calles.

"Quizá sería mejor tomar un taxi, puedo mandar por la motocicleta después," observó Lexa.

"Oh, no. Woods, ¿dónde quedo tu sentido de la aventura?"

"No me gustan los retos, Griffin" jugó Lexa también. Clarke alzo ambas cejas a la expectativa, "diablos, _Klark_ , promete que te portaras bien esta vez," le pidió. A rubia sonrió con sorna, era evidente que no lo haría.

Tras casi 10 minutos en los que Lexa tuvo que conducir prácticamente como una anciana para no poner en riesgo a ninguna de las dos, arribaron al mismo callejón que albergaba la motocicleta. Ambas estaban completamente empapadas, muertas de frio y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Clarke no se había portado nada bien pese a prometerlo.

"Hace frio, creo que deberíamos entrar ya," la apremió Clarke tan pronto bajaron de la motocicleta, no estaba nada acostumbrada a este tipo de clima y ya no quedaba prenda en ella que no estuviera mojada.

En cuanto quiso dar unos pasos para volver al acogedor interior del inmueble y de ahí al particularmente cálido loft de Lexa, la mayor la detuvo tomando su mano con cierta firmeza y petición en la acción.

"Espera un momento," le pidió Lexa, quedándose de pie ahí, en medio, cerrando los ojos, dejándose empapar por las gotas de lluvia que aun caían constantemente. "Inténtalo Clarke, sólo unos segundos."

"¿Ésta eres tú improvisando?"

Lexa asintió con calma.

"Cierra los ojos un momento, juega un poco conmigo" le dijo

Clarke se permitió espiarla un par de segundos por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo, le hizo caso. Cerro con fuerza sus parpados, intentando olvidar el frio que le calaba en los huesos y disfrutar el gentil masaje que el agua le daba a sus sistemas. Era un bonito cliché dejarse llevar así. Sentía todo diferente, sentía como estar al lado de Lexa aun haciendo algo tan ridículo como esto, le hiciera volar aun con los pies en la tierra.

Creía que jamás encontraría una mejor emoción que lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

Y no se equivocaba. Ignoro el frio, limitándose a percibir que estaba tomada de la mano de la chica de sus sueños, con el corazón desbocado y la garganta seca por el jubilo efímero de ese preciso momento.

Cuando logro abrir los ojos nuevamente, la luz seguía siendo la misma, pero era como si el tiempo, lo primero que encontró fue la mirada de Lexa sobre ella. Sus enigmáticas pupilas verdes congeladas admirándola a ella, admirando los segundos que pasaban.

Clarke estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, Lexa se acercó lentamente, tanto que la hizo chocar contra la pared de ladrillo. Los pocos centímetros de diferencia entre ellas no parecían notarse en esa posición, sus ojos no abandonaron los suyos hasta que fueron tentados por algo más. Con verdadera parsimonia y aparente gozo Lexa comenzó a acariciar con sus labios la piel de su cara, rozando discretamente la curvatura de su nariz, sus pestañas, el ángulo de su mandíbula, sus comisuras… amenazaba con un beso que tardaba en llegar. Suspiro una y otra vez en su cuello, tomándola únicamente de su chaqueta únicamente para acercarla un poco más.

Si Lexa quería tomarse su tiempo, no contaba con la premura de Clarke en todo.

Acorto distancias y dispuso una de sus manos para llevar la fugitiva boca de la estudiante hasta la suya, donde el beso que le robo haría sonrojar a más de una. Sin duda, hizo torno carmesí a su víctima.

Esta vez fue Clarke quien aprovecho el sostenerle aun de la mano para redirigirla hasta su apartamento. Luchando contra las prendas húmedas que se pegaban a sus cuerpos de forma casi celosa, para cuando bajaron del ascensor, portaban el número necesario de prendas para llegar con cierto decoro hasta la puerta de su hogar.

Si Luna estaba detrás de la puerta, aguardando por su amiga para reprenderla, verla sonreír como idiota mientras no se despegaba de su inquilina seguramente fue lo que la disuadió por completo de intervenir. Mucho menos cuando vio las intenciones de la rubia con la cremallera de los jeans de la comandante.

* * *

Tan pronto escucho al pestillo de la puerta indicar que estaba cerrada. Clarke no se detuvo ante la falta de aire o el frio que aun erizaba su piel tanto como la emoción de estar ahí. Y así, sin previo aviso introdujo su mano bajo la prenda interior de Lexa para encontrarse con que la chica estaba realmente húmeda y no precisamente por la lluvia. No se detuvo ahí, comenzó a masajear su clítoris con tal intensidad que le aseguraba hacerle llegar pronto, Lexa se recargo en la mesita al lado de la puerta, arrojando todo lo que estaba sobre ella al piso, consciente de que sus piernas flaquearían si la rubia continuaba con ese ritmo. No quiso interrumpir sus improvisabas y satisfactorias caricias mientras impulsaba sus dedos una y otra vez en su entrepierna, trazando espirales hasta que decidió que penertrarla sin mayor permiso que los discretos gemidos que la chica se permitía liberar. Sintiendo como temblaba mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus manos para no caer en el momento que el orgasmo la alcanzara.

Clarke busco deliberadamente su cuello, jadeando contra su piel mucho más cuando Lexa encajo sus uñas en su hombro, buscando acercarla más y más conforme parecía llegar a la meta. Embistió una vez más, profundo, acariciando gentilmente la pared anterior de su vagina para regalarle un último impulso a la castaña. Sintiéndola debilitarse y temblar, cuando busco su mirada, Lexa aún no era capaz de abrir sus ojos, buscando el último resquicio del orgasmo que Clarke le había regalado.

La artista llego a sus labios para despertar de su enseño a Lexa. Descubriendo como la miraba con una devoción completamente nueva en la mayor. La guio de nuevo a sus labios antes de llevar a cabo su propio escenario cuidadosamente construido durante toda su aventura de aquel día.

Dejando atrás la pobre mesita que había soportado todo el peso de Lexa. La chica más alta beso a beso fue despojando a Clarke de toda la ropa que aun mantenía puesta, acariciando cuanta piel se atravesara en su camino, para hacerle temblar de ganas y no de frio. Volvio a tentarla sin caer en la perdición de su boca.

La alzó con agilidad para llevarla hasta el sofá y comenzar su propio juego. La recostó con cuidado, besando la punta de su nariz pero tramando que la menor rogara por volverle a probar. Fue besando con parsimonia su cuello, regalo un mordisco gentil en su camino hasta sus pechos donde tomó posesión absoluta del izquierdo mientras deleitaba con la calidez de su frote el derecho a través de su mano. Clarke no paraba de retorcerse ante el placer de algo tan pequeño como lo que Lexa estaba haciendo.

Como agua y aceite.

Una tan directa y la otra tan rebuscada.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí?

Lexa se concentró en dejar erectos ambos pezones antes de advertir a la menor sobre su parada final. Un ósculo tras otro, llego hasta su vientre donde se limitó a acariciar sus muslos. Colocándose de rodillas frente a Clarke y, tal como la artista, la poseyó sin aviso. Introdujo su lengua una y otra vez, dejándola escapar ocasionalmente hasta el clítoris de la chica para regalarle unas descargas extra. Pero no dejaba pasar más que unos cuantos segundos para volverle a penetrar sin reservas.

Sin mayor demora, Clarke arqueo su espalda y dejo que el orgasmo la poseyera sin oponer ninguna clase de obstáculo.

¿Dónde había estado Alexandra Woods y qué había hecho sin ella todo este tiempo?

Aquel orgasmo sería, sin duda alguna, el mejor de su vida.

Un poco cansada como para ir más lejos, la estudiante hizo un último esfuerzo para escalar el sofá y recostarse al lado de Clarke, proporcionándole su brazo para que le sirviera como almohada. Sin dejar de pensar en el bonito hallazgo que fue encontrarla.

Clarke se refugió entre sus brazos tan pronto la tuvo a su lado, permitiéndose ser abrazada por ella, respirando su aroma, sintiendo sus amables caricias sobre su espalda descubierta.

"Vaya día," susurro Clarke mientras acariciaba el hombro de la castaña.

Lexa se acomodo lo suficiente para quedar sobre la más pequeña, mirándole directamente a los ojos, admirada de la belleza que albergaba cada uno de ellos.

"Son tus ojos el azul que el cielo envidiaría, y yo puedo verlos cada día, cada mañana, mirándome a mí…" confiesa Lexa ensimismada en sus absurdos y enamorados pensamientos.

"Debes empezar a hablarme con más normalidad, tengo grandes expectativas cada vez que abres la boca, ahora un poco más que antes" le dirigió una mirada sugerente, "… pronto tendrás que esforzarte para sorprenderme," expresó Clarke jugando con un mechón de cabello que Lexa había dejado caer rebeldemente sobre su rostro.

"Supongo que aún me quedan un par de cosas que decir para asombrarte," se jactó Lexa robándole un beso corto.

"Temo, Comandante, que te equivocas," siguió retándola Clarke, contestando con un beso igual de corto, "Dime algo de ello ahora, sin pensarlo demasiado. Apuesto que no podrías…"

"Por supuesto que puedo… Clarke Griffin, ¿Quieres ser mí novia?" preguntó espontáneamente.

* * *

 _ **NdA: Primero les pido una disculpa por subirlo sin editar, acabo de terminarlo entre mis actividades de hospital. Es un capítulo tranquilo, escrito con un montón de suspiros.**_

 _ **Desde que desaparecí por el posgrado han pasado muchas cosas (quizá vean un poco diferentes a los personajes, espero arreglar el OoC para los siguientes capítulos), no obstante puedo decir que romances breves e intensos tienden a ser un anhelo con origen pero al que no ves final.  
**_

 _ **¿Será lo que pase con ellas?**_

 _ **Es broma, ¿o no?**_

 _ **Ya saben a quien va dedicado el capítulo. Mi corazón aun compone poesía con tu nombre.  
**_

s ser mí novia?" preguntó espontáneamente.


	15. Omake 3

**Omake 3: Raven... Raverly tiene mucho tiempo libre.  
**

* * *

Todos los días, al llegar de la universidad Octavia buscaba a su única compañera de apartamento con la mirada por la pequeña sala de estar, donde usualmente se le podía encontrar con su ordenador abierto y algún proyecto extraño en vías de realización. Cuando no estaba ahí, por lo general, se hallaba en reunión con sus vecinos del apartamento de enfrente compartiendo algunos consejos técnicos o definitivamente estaba en la casa de los Griffin, ustedes ya saben haciendo qué.

Hacía dos semanas desde que ninguna de las dos había recibido grandes noticias de Clarke. Cuando la llamaban rara vez contestaba y si le mandaban mensaje, sus respuestas eran muy breves. Realmente la chica lo estaba pasando de maravilla con la menor de las Woods, tanto como para haberse olvidado de sus leales amigas.

Octavia podía entenderlo. Estaba construyendo una relación prometedora con una gran chica. Seguro si ella tuviera la oportunidad con Lincoln, tendría exactamente la misma actitud o quizá desaparecería mucho más, no obstante, Raven era un caso diferente.

Raven estaba acostumbrada a Clarke. Ambas eran algo así como entes permanentes de la casa, mientras una creaba tecnología probablemente inútil y la otra arte que nadie entendía, siempre estaban juntas. Era su día a día molestarse.

Puede que por ello fue que Raven mandara un correo que disuadiera a la compañía que quería contratar a Clarke tan lejos de ella,[GS1] pero que también llevo a tan curioso hallazgo en su destino. Cosa que sería un secreto bien guardado hasta algunos años más tarde, cuando lo mencionara de la mejor forma y bajo la seguridad de que Clarke no estaría molesta por ello. De hecho, estaría agradecida.

Pero ese no es el punto. Sino, ¿qué hacía Raven Reyes ahora que Clarke no estaba cerca?

Octavia usualmente soltaba un suspiro, dejaba sus pertenencias en el sofá y se dirigía a la última puerta del pasillo sin dudar ni un poco.

"Tienes demasiado tiempo libre," le comentó a Raven desde el marco de la puerta.

"Al contrario, mis tiempos están maravillosamente organizados y es por ello que gozo de periodos recreativos más largos que tú," contestó Raven sin voltearla a ver ni una sola vez.

"En ese caso podríamos agregar a tu agenda algo como: _Hacer de comer o ayudar a Octavia con el aseo del departamento_ " sugirió la menor.

"Esos deberes no los estipulaba el contrato cuando me mudé," se defendió Raven.

"Clarke al menos sacaba la basura," gruñó Octavia.

"Ella también solía vivir aquí," dijo dramáticamente Raven.

"Si tanto la extrañas, llámale"

"No me contesta," gimoteó Raven, "Si le mando mensaje, me deja en visto y si intento hackear su teléfono, lo apaga"

"Eres peor que un ex acosador," se burló Octavia.

"Soy sólo una amiga preocupada"

"Si tú lo crees, está bien. Pero recuerda que fuiste tú quien le armó la maleta y también quien la llevó al aeropuerto"

"Me preocupaba que dejara ir a un partidazo como Lexa. Quién más querría a Clarke como lo hace esa chica, ¿eh?"

"Entonces déjala ser feliz con ella," resolvió Octavia.

"No puedo. Es decir, Lexa parece una buena chica y su familia es estupenda, pero no la conozco de nada"

Octavia levantó una ceja. Había visto el expediente que la morena había recopilado.

"… de casi nada. ¿Y si la hace sufrir?"

"Clarke es una chica grande e inteligente. Sabrá salir de cualquier situación" atajo Octavia. "Ahora, tú debes salir de aquí y dejar de mover los muebles de Clarke todos los días, que esto no es _Tetris_ [GS2] " la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación. Sabía que debería cerrar con llave, pero nada interferiría con Raven y sus ganas de obtener algo.

Raven no tardó en enfurruñarse en el sofá molesta.

"¿Por qué no visitas a la Dra. Griffin?"

"Está de guardia en el hospital y dice que hablar sobre Clarke no es precisamente lo que tiene en mente cuando está conmigo" contestó de mala gana.

"Bien, ¿Qué tal Jasper y Monty? Hace tiempo que no vas con ellos"

"Su jardín aún no florece," le informó.

Octavia se rindió sin mayor resistencia, después de todo, mañana se enfrentaría a la misma rutina. No valía la pena insistir tanto.

"Realmente te vendría bien tener un trabajo, si no fueras tan… tú, quizá Anya te daría un puesto en Trigeda."

De repente Raven saltó del sofá, se encogió de hombros y asintió.

"Si no hay nada mejor que hacer…"

Un par de horas después.

"Señorita Woods" su asistente se hizo presente a través del teléfono, "Hay una señorita esperando por reunirse con usted, no tiene cita, pero asevera que es urgente que le vea hoy mismo"

Anya alzó ambas cejas.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" inquirió sin mayor curiosidad. A su oficina siempre llegarían personas de cualquier tipo a pedir una reunión con ella sin la cortesía de agendarla previamente mediante su asistente.

"Raven Reyes," informó inmediatamente la mujer.

" _Ra-ver-ly_ " escuchó la inconfundible voz de la latina a través del altavoz.

"Su identificación dice otra cosa," aseveró la pobre secretaria.

Anya Woods dejo escapar una sonrisa lateral al saber que la chica estaba ahí creando alboroto. Le extrañaba. Vaya que lo hacía tras dos semanas en las que habían dejado de molestar a su hermana menor y a su mejor amiga, pero no le era indiferente que hubiera ido a visitarla.

"¿Ha llegado ya la representante de Azgeda Corp?" preguntó Anya para verificar su agenda.

"Tiene diez minutos de retraso," informó la asistente.

"En ese caso, deja que la señorita Reyes pase a mi oficina, por favor Gretta"

La comunicación vía telefónica fue finalizada.

Anya reajustó su postura en su silla y acomodó su traje para retirar un par de arrugas que pudieran haberse formado sobre la tela aquella mañana. Llevaba sus anteojos puestos debido a la cantidad de balances y demás papeleo que había tenido que revisar las pasadas horas.

No supo por qué exactamente le emocionó que Raven Rayes estuviera a punto de atravesar la puerta de su oficina.

Tocaron dos veces. Eran los golpecitos cordiales de Gretta, a continuación, se vio la silueta de la latina pasar el amplio umbral.

"¿Necesita algo, señorita Woods?" ofreció la fiel asistente.

"Dos cafés, uno sin nada y el otro con tres… no, cuatro cucharadas de azúcar y un poco de leche," pidió. Raven la miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

"Enseguida" y se retiró.

Anya se tomó un par de segundos para volver a mirar a Raven. No por hacerse la interesante, sino por que debía verificar que todo estuviera listo para la reunión que seguía. Le pareció curioso no haber notado el atuendo de la chica en el primer avistamiento.

"¿A qué se debe este atuendo estilo señor Darcy[GS3] ?" le cuestionó evitando reír.

"¿Cuál Darcy? No acepto nada menos que Colin Firth," se manifestó la latina, "pero ciertamente mi idea era más parecer mayordomo de _Downton Abbey_ " el traje de tres piezas que portaba era su clásica forma de llamar su atención.

La pregunta en mente de Anya fue interrumpida por la secretaria quien llevaba las bebidas encargadas con las especificaciones precisas. Tan pronto se fue, Raven retomó justo donde había dejado su plan.

"Si lo precisas, puedo irme a cambiar por el traje de _mucama francesa_ , me han dicho que me queda perfecto" le guiñó el ojo.

Anya casi se ahoga con el sorbo de café que había llevado a su boca al imaginarse a la morena con tal atuendo. Tosió ásperamente unos segundos hasta que Raven se acercó a ella y le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarle.

"No hay necesidad de que te hagas del rogar, lo traigo justo en el bolso," indicó.

Anya no pudo más que toser un poco más, huyendo del contacto de Raven. Quien pasó de las palmadas a frotarle la espalda sin mayores intenciones pero que para ella se sentía diferente, inusual.

"¿No lo crees innecesario?" preguntó limpiándose las comisuras de sus labios para retirar cualquier rastro de café.

"En una entrevista de trabajo siempre hay que impresionar al jefe, o jefa, en este caso…" Raven se inclinó sobre ella, como depredador sobre una presa.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Anya se congeló en su sitio. "Creía que venias por información sobre Clarke… es decir, sé que se comunica muy poco con ustedes porque incluso Lexa ha dejado de hacerlo conmigo"

"Oh, no, para eso te habría mandado un _nude._ Ya sabes, para obtener tu atención, y preguntado por mensaje." Respondió al instante sin cederle un poco de espacio a Anya.

"No creo tener vacantes en la empresa justo en este momento para tu área laboral" quiso asegurar, pero la voz le flaqueó.

"Necesito un trabajo y tú tienes una empresa llena de computadoras, circuitos, cables y otras cosas con las que jugamos los ingenieros."

"Yo… ehm, tendría que verlo con recursos humanos, necesito tu curriculum y algunas referencias." Solicitó Anya pensando como líder de su corporación.

"Mi curriculum está justo aquí," señaló su pecho, desabotonando la blusa lentamente, mientras jugaba con la pobre empresaria, quien tragó saliva pesadamente. "pero puedes encontrar una copia extendida en tu correo personal justo ahora"

Raven cedió un poco de espacio para que la joven pudiera verificar la información. Satisfecha de haber provocado tal sonrojo en ella, definitivamente no había perdido su encanto cuando se lo proponía.

Anya se ajustó las gafas y maldijo por lo bajo, Raven tenía un curriculum de tres hojas, así como recomendaciones aleatorias pero de nombres curiosamente importantes.

"¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?" le preguntó derrotada ante la perspectiva de que realmente no podía dejarle ir así como así después de ver lo que era capaz de hacer.

"No lo sé… creo que porque la jefa máxima está buena"[GS4]

"¡Raven!"

"Raverly, por favor."

"Está bien. Raverly, ¿por qué estás interesada en Trigeda?" cuestionó con tono profesional la mayor de las Woods.

"Necesito un trabajo, tú tienes una empresa… tu hermana se acuesta con mi mejor amiga," señaló como si fuera obvio.

"Dios mío, esto es imposible…" marcó el número directo de su asistente para llamarla a la oficina.

La secretaria apareció en menos de un segundo con una libreta en mano.

"Gretta hazme el favor de llevar a la señorita Reyes a Recursos Humanos, que verifiquen si hay vacantes en informática o algo así," ordenó Anya con una sonrisa derrotada.

"Por supuesto, señorita Reyes, si le apetece seguirme, por favor" le pidió la mujer.

"En un segundo, debo decirle algo a Anya rápidamente," insistió antes de que las dejaran solas nuevamente. No tardó en quedarse a unos centímetros de Anya, quien no apartó la vista del monitor mientras estudiaba más a profundidad el expediente de Raven. "También se dice que la jefa besa realmente bien…"

Anya alzo la mirada entre pánico y sorpresa.


	16. Algo sempiterno

**Capítulo 16: Algo sempiterno.  
**

* * *

"Sale un americano," dijo Clarke dejando el vaso de cartón sobre el mostrador de la pequeña "Sale un americano", dijo Clarke dejando el vaso de cartón sobre el mostrador de la pequeña cafetería.

Era su segundo día en el puesto y le encantaba. Llegaba de la mano de Lexa todos los días. Cuando la castaña tenía un periodo libre, se le podía encontrar sentada en una de las bancas o mesas para espiarla mientras pretendía leer, aunque lo negaba, siempre se encontraba con sus ojos sobre ella y no en el texto, como debería ser.

Una sonrisa idiota se dibujaba en sus rostros cada vez que eso sucedía. Su jefa, rápidamente, tomó el hábito de darle golpecitos en uno de sus costados cuando la veía pasar.

Lexa solía moverse en grupos, a veces Luna iba entre ellos (y quien volteaba los ojos al verla), pero casi siempre eran un montón de alumnos que la seguían de clase a clase. Sin embargo, lo más curioso era las pequeñas burlas debido a que la comandante caminaba más de lo debido sólo para pasar precisamente por ahí.

Eso hinchaba de emoción el pecho de Clarke en cada ocasión. Además, la joven estudiante había incrementado bastante su ingesta diaria de cafeína. Cosa que la rubia agradecía por las tardes, cuando la chica tenía que mitigar toda esa energía…

Clarke no tardó mucho más que un solo día en darse cuenta de que su receta en la cafetera que tenían en casa era un grotesco concentrado en lugar de la bebida que debería ser. Su corazón se estrujó entre vergüenza y ternura cuando fue consciente de que Lexa no había dicho absolutamente nada que no fuera "gracias" y, bueno, también explicaba él por qué nunca más la dejó prepararlo de nuevo.

Y, aunque llevaban sólo dos días así, su momento favorito en todo el día era cuando la castaña se acercaba a Clarke por su bebida a mitad del primer periodo y se sonreían como lo que eran: un par de idiotas enamoradas.

Clarke se encargaba personalmente de su café, con las indicaciones precisas, pero nunca escribía su nombre, en su lugar dejaba una pequeña frase o algo que más tarde Lexa se encargaba de completar.

El primer café que le dio, sencillamente llevaba escrito un SI, para una pregunta que no se dignó a contestar cuando fue hecha. Si ella esperó lo suyo por la pregunta, era justo que Lexa aguardara lo pertinente por la respuesta, ¿no?

Puede que la petición no fuera tan romántica, ni perfecta. Pero Clarke así la sentía. Aún así, cuando escuchó las palabras que tanto quería oír, sencillamente se levantó con un mohín aventurero y se ocultó en la ducha.

Lexa jamás había estado tan desesperada desde que la conoció. Preguntándose si fue muy apresurado, si el escenario había sido el incorrecto, si debería haberse adaptado al plan original. Las cosas habían estado perfectas hasta ese momento, quizá Clarke había asumido que eran oficiales, quizá no.

Su cabeza no dejó de atormentarle con un pensamiento más agresivo que el anterior, definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo con alguien y ya no sabía cuáles eran los pasos correctos o si es que estos existían. El amor siempre es tan complejo.

Para cuando Clarke salió de la ducha, encontró a Lexa completamente ensimismada mirando por la ventana de su habitación, parecía realmente concentrada en cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por su mente. Sin darle mucha importancia, fue hasta ella, le dio un beso en el hombro y la cogió de la mano para llevarla hasta la cama, después la obligó a que le diera refugio entre sus brazos. Pasaron prácticamente una hora en silencio, pero sin poder dormir, a pesar de estar piel con piel, parecía que había una barrera invisible entre ellas. Aun así, Clarke le regaló varios besos más.

"Las cosas buenas se hacen esperar, deja de pensar en ello," le pidió entre susurros antes de quedarse completamente dormida entre sus brazos con su rostro escondido entre su cuello.

Pero no fue hasta que le dio su café con la respuesta, que volvió a ver a Lexa irradiar como en días pasados.

Y desde ahí a la pareja le pareció una excelente actividad que pudieran realizar. Quizá por eso Lexa pedía más café en la universidad, tan sólo para ver cómo podría sorprenderla Clarke. Y no siempre eran letras, a veces eran un pequeño dibujo, que ella, con sus nulas capacidades para el arte gráfico, contestaba con un muy sincero corazón con tinta negra.

Habían encontrado un secreto que compartir entre ellas.

(…)

"Hey Clarke, sé que eres nueva en esto y apenas es tu segundo día, pero necesito salir un poco más temprano de lo usual", le dijo Gina, su jefa. Fue fácil para la artista saber el camino que estaba tomando la conversación, "¿Te importaría, sólo por hoy, cerrar?"

Se veía tan apenada de tener que preguntar, que Clarke no pudo más que aceptar. Sin embargo, no dejó de pensar en Lexa. Tendría que irse sin ella, y sería la primera vez que lo haría sola desde su llegada. Ambas eran chicas grandes, pero había pequeños momentos absurdamente cotidianos que eran perfectos para compartir entre ellas.

Y aquel era uno de ellos.

"¡Te irás al cielo!" exclamó Gina cuando la afirmación fue concreta por parte de Clarke.

"¿Quién dice que ella no proviene de ahí ya?". El rubor en las mejillas de la rubia denotaron quien era la autora de semejante frase.

"Oh, basta, que me endulzan toda la mercancía", se quejó bromeando la jefa de Clarke. "Aquí tienes", le extendió las llaves. "Te debo una grande, Griffin"

"Realmente no es para tanto," respondió Clarke guardando en su delantal el par de piececillas metálicas.

La mujer desapareció poco después. Dejando a la pareja en un silencio interrogante.

"Me ha pedido que cierre la cafetería," se explicó Clarke ante la mirada inquisitiva de su novia.

Lexa alzó ambas cejas sorprendida, pero sus acciones posteriores asombraron a Clarke mucho más. Alexandra Woods, la heredera parcial de la fortuna Pramheda, la mejor alumna de su generación y gran militante dejó su bolso justo al lado de la mochila de Clarke y tomó el delantal que Gina había colgado en su sitio minutos atrás.

"¿Qué haces?", le preguntó Clarke extrañada.

"Preparar café con una hermosa chica de ojos azules como el cielo", se limitó a responder.

"¿Acaso estás loca?"

Lexa frunció los labios y se frotó el mentón, como si realmente considerara la pregunta de Clarke con seriedad.

"¿Por ti? Sí, lo estoy…"

"Eres insufrible, ¿lo sabías?", gruñó Clarke un poco roja.

"Efectos colaterales de enamorarse de ti, supongo". Lexa se acercó a Clarke lo suficiente para tomarla de la cadera y obligarla a aproximarse a ella, con la genuina intención de robarle un beso.

"Ah, ¿si?"

Objetivo alcanzado. Primer beso obtenido.

"Sí", susurró Lexa. Segundo beso conseguido.

"¿Y cuáles serán los efectos secundarios que me esperan a mí?"

"Quizá lo averigües cuando lleguemos a casa…"

"Ejem… me gustaría un café, ¿saben?" Un estudiante inoportuno interrumpió una buena escena Clexa.

Clarke saltó de inmediato en su sitio, tosiendo un poco para aclarar su garganta. Tendría que averiguar más tarde esos efectos, pero en ese preciso momento, su misión sería mantenerse un poco lejos de la castaña si quería conservar su empleo más de un par de días.

Sirvió rápidamente la bebida caliente al chico y, frente a la expectativa de Lexa por algo en que ayudar, le cedió el vaso para que lo rotulara con el nombre del cliente.

"Gracias Comandante".

Lexa le regaló una sonrisa al chico y se enfocó en Clarke de nuevo.

"Olvidaste cobrarlo," observó Clarke de inmediato.

"No importa", se encogió de hombros Lexa. "Va por cuenta de la casa."

"Cuenta de la casa significa de mi sueldo", manifestó Clarke molesta.

"Te aseguro que tu jefa no te descontara un par de dólares por un café," afirmó Lexa asertivamente.

"Por supuesto que lo hará, Gina sabrá que regalaste un café hoy," expresó Clarke disgustada.

"No me refería a Gina, Klark…"

"No me digas qué…"

"¿Te acuestas con la jefa del jefe de tu jefa?", sonrió pícaramente Lexa.

"¿Estás de broma?", preguntó Clarke entre sorprendida y molesta.

"Si lo estuviera, no sería una broma muy creativa", sugirió Lexa.

"Pero siempre pagas tus bebidas, Gina no me ha dicho nada. Debe ser una broma", contestó Clarke casi enumerando los factores para que le pareciera increíble.

"El logo de la cafetería es un árbol y, aquel día en el aeropuerto, supe que café escoger por ti. Si fuera verdad, que lo es, tampoco es gran cosa. Gina necesitaba capital y Trigeda suele apoyar pequeños negocios", explicó Lexa restándole importancia.

Clarke lo consideró por unos segundos. Tenía sentido. Maldita sea, tendría que hacer algo al respecto, pero no en ese momento, quizá más tarde, cuando estuvieran en casa.

"Bien". Dijo sencillamente.

"¿Sólo bien?"

"Si, sólo bien, hablaremos más tarde sobre ello, pero hasta entonces, quiero que te quites el delantal y te sientes donde siempre a esperar a que termine", Lexa podría argumentar, pero el tono de la rubia le advirtió que sería mala idea.

Obedeció al pie de la letra sus órdenes, salvo por la ubicación, sentándose mucho más cerca de lo usual. Mirándola constantemente como si sus ojos buscaran una disculpa por un error desconocido.

Clarke evitó mirarla casi siempre, sabría que caería ante la ternura de sus ojos verdes antes de lo previsto. Nuevamente las dudas la atacaron, había tanto que Lexa no le decía, quizá eran detalles, pero el riesgo de haber ido tras ella, dejar su hogar y a sus amigas debían valer la pena. El misterio que rodeaba a Lexa, hasta la fecha, le había parecido un precio digno a pagar, pero lo cierto es que ya no tanto. El gran secreto de Costia, las pequeñas omisiones de información, entre otras cosas, estaban dando mucho que pensar a Clarke.

¿Realmente Lexa le estaba otorgando un lugar en su vida o sólo estaba curando su prolongada soledad con ella?

"Hey, ¿podrías servirme un cappuccino sin azúcar, bonita?", fue la pregunta que la sacó de sus cavilaciones, pero mucho más el adjetivo, el cual no sólo la puso alerta a ella, miró sin querer a ciertos ojos verdes y, quizá, por un breve momento los vio arder desde su sitio.

Clarke asintió, apresurándose a mezclar el expresso con un poco de leche, sirviéndolo en pocos minutos al hombre que se lo solicitó.

"¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien, deberías preparar uno para ti y acompañarme", dijo sugerentemente.

No supo que le asombró más, si la invitación de un completo desconocido o los brazos que rodeaban su cadera en ese mismo momento desde su espalda.

"Hace cinco minutos que deberías haber cerrado, cariño. La impuntualidad va contra las políticas de la empresa", afirmó Lexa en un susurro al oído de Clarke, a quien se le erizó hasta el más pequeño de sus vellos.

"Oh, lo siento. No sabía que usted conocía a la comandante", se disculpó el individuo, pagando su bebida y dejando más propina de la necesaria, prácticamente huyendo del lugar.

Lexa sonrió victoriosa, dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de su novia, no obstante, tan pronto Clarke encontró un poco de auto control, la alejó un poco.

"Eso no ha sido gracioso", gruñó Clarke, dándole la espalda para enfocarse en la rutina de cierre de la pequeña cafetería.

No volvió a mirarla hasta que termino de hacer su trabajo y fue sólo para indicarle que podrían marcharse justo en ese momento. Tampoco respondió ante la mano tendida de Lexa.

Por primera vez, irían a casa sin tomarse de las manos.

Era un poco infantil por parte de Clarke, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía que algo iba mal y no podía encontrarle solución a corto plazo, por su parte Lexa ya iba ideando mil y un disculpas para enmendarse con la artista. Sabiendo sus errores precisos, pero tampoco encontrándolos tan imperdonables.

Llegaron a casa en el mismo silencio, apenas roto por el sonido del tintineo de las llaves al caer sobre la mesita al lado de la puerta.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" preguntó Lexa amablemente.

"Ahora no," contestó Clarke quitándose la chaqueta para dejarla en algún sitio cercano. Lo cual resultó ser el piso al lado del sofá.

Lexa soltó un pequeño suspiro de frustración. Se había acostumbrado al caos de Clarke, pero ese día era una cosa tras otra, y eso sólo enalteció el pequeño coraje de la rubia.

"¿Tienes algo que decir?", la retó Clarke.

Lexa movió imperceptiblemente su mandíbula, no acostumbrada a que alguien usara ese tono con ella, pero quería hacer las cosas bien y, tomando un poco de aire, se aventuró a querer enmendar sus acciones con sus palabras.

"Lo siento, Clarke. No debí actuar como lo hice, fue sólo un impulso"

"Esto deberías saberlo… en la sociedad existen reglas y, una de ellas es no dejarse controlar por impulsos", recitó Clarke.

"Bien, me mantendré al margen", prometió Lexa intentando acercarse a Clarke nuevamente con una mirada de arrepentimiento imposible de ignorar.

Buscó sus manos titubeante, pero Clarke se las negó. Había un punto más que quería tratar antes de dejar que esto terminara.

"También siento que no estás realmente conmigo…" Eso si que fue extraño para Lexa, quien le permitió a Clarke seguir expresarse, "Está bien que tengas secretos, todos los tenemos, pero temo que tú te reservas hasta información relevante, ¿sabes?"

"¿Es por la cafetería?". Lexa quedó asombrada realmente con eso.

Clarke ya no contestó su pregunta, en su lugar estaba sacando su teléfono para contestar una llamada.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Griffin, no me grites, recuerda que puedo decirle a tu mamá que te castigue", la voz y rostro de Raven salieron en pantalla. "¿Adivina qué?" Clarke no le siguió el juego, "¿Estaban en algo importante?" preguntó lo evidente, haciendo que Lexa se apartara y Clarke sólo frunciera el entrecejo, "Pueden discutir más tarde, esto es importante… Clarkie, conseguí trabajo"

"Ahora dile en dónde," Octavia habló desde el fondo, "seguro le hace gracia"

"Calla, que tu adorado Link también trabaja para ella, aunque en un puesto mucho menos importante que el mío"

"Lin-coln", señaló Octavia.

Con la mención de aquel nombre Lexa se estremeció un poco. Había olvidado por completo que Lincoln era novio de uno de las amigas de Clarke.

"Anya me dio trabajo, me asignaron a sistemas y hay muchos juguetes con los cuales me puedo entretener… ¡Es otro nivel Clarke!". Raven le mostró su identificación de la corporación, la cual tenía un error en su nombre, deberían sospechar cuál es a estas alturas. "Estoy a sólo dos pisos de la presidenta y si su computadora se descompone, yo soy la asignada para su reparación", algo en el tono en que lo dijo preocupo tanto a Clarke como a Octavia.

"¿Anya hizo qué?", preguntó Lexa.

"También soy empleada tuya Lexie, no hay necesidad de ponerse celosa. Sólo dilo y hago un viaje de trabajo a la capital".

"Lo aprecio, supongo; pero justo ahora no tengo ninguna falla en el sistema", contestó diplomáticamente Lexa.

"Aparentemente su falla está en otra área, en la cual tampoco me molestaría participar, pero el sexo de reconciliación es muy rudo como para convertirlo en un trío", comentó Raven.

"¡Raven!" se escucharon al unísono múltiples voces.

"Vale, vale… entiendo, no es el momento", manifestó Raven, "Un consejo Lexie, futura esposa mía," Clarke quiso matar a su amiga en ese momento, "Muerde el lóbulo de la oreja a Clarke, se olvidará incluso de su nombre".

"Raven Reyes, cuando vuelva, desearas no haber nacido", rugió Clarke.

"Oh, calla Griffin, sabes que me lo agradecerás más tarde" y sencillamente colgó.

Definitivamente querría matar a la morena después.

"¿Cuándo vuelvas?", preguntó Lexa temerosa.

"Me has dado los mejores motivos para quedarme…" señaló Clarke clavando su mirada sobre la de Lexa, "pero también dudas sobre si debería hacerlo, ¿sabes?"

"Si es por la cafetería, no es importante Clarke. Incluso el aeropuerto en el que nos conocimos tiene un porcentaje que pertenece a Trigeda… no me conociste ignorando mi procedencia", se defendió Lexa.

"Puedo superar que seas mi jefa. Lo que no me gusta es enterarme forzando las cosas, ¿entiendes?" exclamó Clarke, "Podrías haberme dicho el día que te confesé que trabajaría ahí que eras la dueña"

"Socia…" corrigió Lexa.

"Pero no lo hiciste, entonces me pregunto si me dieron el trabajo por ti", la acusó Clarke.

"Por supuesto que no, no estoy implicada en el manejo".

"Claro que no, tú estás mucho más arriba que eso, ¿no?" gruñó Clarke. "Dime Lexa, ¿qué haces con una simple y desempleada artista?"

"Creía que te estaba enamorando, pero justo ahora no sé qué pasa", indicó Lexa.

"Quiero saber más de ti y quiero que tú me lo digas, que lo hagas porque te apetece, no porque te lo pido", manifestó Clarke.

Y en ese momento supo que lo había arruinado.

La mirada de la castaña era confusión pura. Tenía los labios entre abiertos repitiendo el discreto movimiento de su mandíbula, como si estuviera articulando la frase de ruptura de la mejor forma posible pero justo cuando creía que empezaría a hablar, la observó ponerse de rodillas frente a ella, con una mirada de determinación que no dejo de asombrar a la joven artista.

"Clarke", susurró, "No me gusta prometer con palabras porque me gusta más cumplir con acciones y silencio. Te he dicho y demostrado que, pese a este corto tiempo, eres la persona que da su color azul a mi cielo y te quiero, te quiero, te quiero", fue aumentando el volumen conforme su discurso avanzaba, "no niego mi reserva ante ti, ha sido mucho el tiempo en que nadie tocaba mi existencia como lo has hecho tú y es complicado para mí abrir todo mi mundo de la nada, mentiría si te digo que sé cuáles pasos seguir o cuales me estoy saltando contigo y es por ello que es tan emocionante descubrirte y descubrirme a tu lado.

Si de mí pides sinceridad, la obtendrás. Si me quieres a mí, soy completa e innegablemente tuya.

Si mi corazón te ofrece asilo, temporal o permanente, si abre sus puertas para que hagas un desastre de él y le despojes de su equilibrio, ¿Te quedarías ahí?"

Silencio.

Lexa temió nuevamente, tanto, como la noche en la que le pidió que fuera su novia.

Clarke se acercó hasta ella y le extendió ambas manos para ayudarle a levantar. "Tienes suerte de que quiera estar contigo", contestó con una sonrisa la artista. "Pero puedo decir que tú no has solicitado permiso para habitar mi corazón, sencillamente lo has cogido como tuyo."

Lexa tomó ese y un par de suspiros más de sus labios tan pronto Clarke dejo de hablar. Envolviendo su rostro con sus manos, como si no creyera que la chica que tanto amaba quisiera quedarse con ella.

De repente, Lexa soltó una risita torpe que Clarke no entendió.

"Así que las orejas, ¿eh?" pregunto con un tono claramente sugerente.

"No te atrevas," le advirtió Clarke.

"Hay riesgos que valen completamente una vida," sentenció la castaña.

Lexa acortó toda distancia que había entre sus cuerpos en ese momento, llevando una de sus manos de su mejilla y la otra hasta la cadera de la artista. Regalo un beso en la comisura de sus labios, seguido por su mejilla, el ángulo de su mandíbula y uno muy peligroso en el lóbulo de su oreja. Clarke no dejo de suspirar entre cada caricia, atrapada por completo entre los brazos de la chica frente a ella.

Aquella mañana había doblado su dosis de cafeína, por la tarde había padecido de la primera discusión con Clarke y para la noche, sencillamente había descubierto que Raven no mentía…

* * *

 **Dedicado a mi beta reader y a la C de mi L (curiosamente me acabo de dar cuenta XD) por darme ideas y dialogos para la actualización, una consciente y otra inconscientemente.**

 **Un capítulo flojo pero con objetivo.**


End file.
